What Should Have Been
by LeonSKennedy234
Summary: What if, Star Wars Rebels turn out a bit differently? What if, Kanan found Ezra first before any one else, and before meeting Hera on Gorse? Well you are about to find out.
1. Chapter 1-News Of the Theif

What Should Have Been

By: LeonSKennedy234

Summary: What if, Star Wars Rebels turn out a bit differently. What if, Kanan found Ezra first before any one else, and before meeting Hera on Grose. Well you are about to find out.

Author note: Got the idea one night while I was trying to sleep. See how much more time you have to think at night when you are not doing anything. Well I hope you like.

Chapter 1- News of the Thief

It was a busy day on the planted Lothal. On the streets of Lukel, the market place was booming with life as people were buying, selling, stealing...whatever it is done around this street. One lone figure was walking this same street that was booming with life. This lone figure wasn't going to buy anything from the market places or even head toward the bar. He was heading toward his work, like he always do, ever day that he had been living on this planted.  
And on this day which was just as busy as many of the other days Kanan had walk this street from his apartments to his work. His work of transporting crystal to the star destroyer up in space. Kanan wasn't one for the Empire, but he needed the cash to fill his belly and put clothing on his back. He would take any jobs that were dangerous, like the one he have now.  
It only took him about three minutes to walk from his apartment to his work. He checks in and headed toward the counter where he saw his boss Hank who was a blue skin Twi-lek

"Ah Kanan, your early this time."Remarked Hank.

"Funny, I thought that I was always early for work." smirk Kanan,  
which what Kanan was saying was only haft true.

"Well most of the time you are. Now lets get at the job at hand here Kanan..." began Hank, and while he was talking, Kanan sighed, "What ya going to do, bore me to death with your little speech?" ask Kanan, who wasn't in the mood for any of this.

"Hey my little talk can't be that boring. Well is it?" ask Hank, giving Kanan this look of concered.

"Do you want the truth?" ask Kanan, giving him this questioning look.

"No not really, and oh I almost forgot. You can't go into the kichten to grab a small snake today." Added Hank.

"And why no?" ask Kanan.

"Well that because we've been robbed last night." replied Hank.

"Robed?" ask Kanan.

"Do I need to spell it out for ya?" ask Hank, which causes Kanan to give Hank that look that showed him that Kanan wasn't amuse. Hank chuckled and shrugged his shoulder, "Alright alright, but yeah. A thief got inside and pretty mush knock everything to the ground. I had that door close so that my wife can clean that room today before the rest of the workers get here." added Hank.

"What was this thief after?" ask Kanan.

"Trust me kid, you wouldn't believe me if I told you so." remark Hank.

"Try me." Kanan snarled, he never liked being called kid, ever. He had just turn 18 three days ago and he was no longer a kid.

"Alright, didn't say I warn ya. He just came in here and stole some food." added Hank.

Kanan wasn't excepting this. He wasn't sure if he should believe it or not, "What?" ask Kanan, in a disbelieving torn.

"I told ya you wouldn't believe me." Added Hank, Kanan was going to say something when the door behind them open and some of the other workers were coming in.

"We can talk about this later Kanan. As for right now, you got supply's to pick up from station six. Get moving before I decided to assign someone else" announce Hank.

"Alright alright I going!" snapped Kanan, as he turn and headed out the door where all of the other workers were coming in. Pushing pass them to get to the speeders, Kanan couldn't get his mind off the conversion that he had with Hank. A thief wouldn't come into this building to steal food. 'You have a better chance at getting food in the market than in this forgotten place.' Kanan thought, 'Who would be crazy enough to come into this place and steal?' He would soon find out that such crazy person.

End of Chapter 1 hope you like. Chapter 2 will be coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2-The Chiss With A Big Mouth

Chapter 2- The Chiss With A Big Mouth

As Kanan stood waiting leaning against the hover transport, he sighed. He hated having to wait for some clucking buck of bolt work droids to loaded up the hover transport so that he could get back to the real job at hand. He really hate going out and getting supplies. Sometimes the droids won't come out and help, and other times, sighing. He looked up and groaned of the annoy people that complain a lot about things not getting done. He saw walking up to another person who work at station 6, he was tired and so far the day started out longer then usual. Sylas was not a person he cared to talk with or be around. He moved into a position to hide better when a portcal droid asked him if all was ok. 

Kanan looked back at the droid and saw a P4-D3 model standing behind him, He nodded towards the Chiss and groaned, "I'm fine if the guy…." he said pointed out towards the Chiss and Human he was talking to, "Doesn't come over here to waste my time."He turned his back on Sylas and the human he was now in a heated discussion with, to talk with the droid. P4 looked over his shoulder and replayed, "Sir, which one are your referring to."Kanan groaned a bit and looked back pointing at Sylas, "That guy." began Kanan, as he heard Sylas raised his voice so load that even a Tusken could hear him all the way on Tatooine. He was not afraid of the man, but something about him bothered Kanan a lot.

Sylas was a cold hearted Chiss that only cared for the job to be done an over with. And, the only person from the local gang The Red Skulls, that Hank hired. There had been an incident a while back that had not only cost a lot of damage, but several injuries, and even a few people where killed. Hank had no proof, but he knew that some how it was tied to The Red Skulls. So Sylas was on his watch list ever since that one incident. Hank have been keeping tabs on him. Kanan looked back to see that the human walked away in disgust as Sylas looked at the droids and started to shout, "Get your lazy bump going you lazy dogs!" snarled Sylas, shaking his blue fist at the droids. There were a few beeps, and chips as the work droids scurried to get the job done. They had no love so to speak for the Chiss and wanted to get away from him.

"Why don't you get off your lazy rear you banth poo-doo?" muttered Kanan, under his breath. But that was even enough to grab Sylas's attention. Sylas then spun around towards the almost small quite voice, eyes gleaming when he saw who spoke.

"Kanan! What are you doing here?" growled Sylas, as he walked towards Kanan.

Kanan reach for his blaster, resting in his holster. He didn't bring it out, he was only giving Sylas a warning to back off. Sylas stop in his tracks, but he never looked away. His hard stare tiring to bring down Kanan's defense.

"You got some nerves coming back here." sneered Sylas, cheeks flashing red. Kanan titled his head for a moment pondering, he could have sworn he thought he saw some yellow coming from his eyes. Shrugging he smiled back, no nonsense look on his face. Sylas took a small step back, the hard stare was not working and something about Kanan seemed to frighten him. Though he would not admit it.

"Well sorry to disappoint you Sylas, but I got a job to do." replied Kanan, wishing that the work droids would move faster and be done.

"Oh that's right, your still working with Hank," he smiled, baring his teeth a little, "Hank should be tending to his little pet." snicked Sylas.

Kanan didn't have time to deal with Sylas crap and all. He was just about to pull his blaster out and shoot Sylas right then and there, but something told him no, something that he wanted to keep locked away forever. He sighed and stepped back, keeping an eye on the Chiss. He could hear the beeping of the droids around him, but was to focused on Sylas.

P4 had been standing there the whole time not only keeping watch over the work droids, but observing what was going on between Sylas and Kanan. He wished his master would come from Gluego station and throw the loud, flow mouth Chiss out. He knew Kanan and was a bit confused by the young man behavior. It took a lot to make Kanan mad, but something was the matter. He was brought out of his musing by a loud beeping. "You be quite that is not nice." He chided the work droid and turned his attention back to Kanan.

"Sir." called P4.

Kanan jumped a little, he cringed but that was short lived when he noted Sylas took no noticed. He looked over at P4, "Yes!" he snapped.

"Sir, there is no need for that," P4 said as he looked at Kanan, "I wanted to let you know the droids are done.

Kanan nodded and took his hand away form his blaster, "Sorry P4, and thanks." he smiled and turned towards the hover transport. P4 nodded and walked away with the intention to talk with his master about Sylas. Kanan's smiled faded a bit as he looked back at the Chiss.

"Sorry Sylas, I would love to stick around and chat but I do really need to be going. So later slice head." announce Kanan and turned to leave.

Sylas hated being called Slice Head, all because of that huge scar that ran down from his the top of his head to his cheek bone. The scare on his head left a bald spot where hair could no longer grow. And to whom ever saw that bald spot, it looked as if his head was splitting in two. Sylas wasn't happy and grabbed Kanan by the arm, turning Kanan around to face him, "Nobody calls me slice head, you hear me! Nobody calls me..." Sylas was about to repeat it when Kanan uses his quick reflected to grab Sylas wrist and twist him around pining his arm behind his back. Sylas in pain fell to his knees, but Kanan never let go.

Sweat was now pouring down Sylas face which by now was twisted up with pain"You stupid kid, let go of AHHHHH!" Screamed Sylas, but Kanan wouldn't let go.

"Then I suggest that you get off your lazy bum and get some work done." Snarled Kanan, letting go of Sylas's arm, as he allowed him to drop to the ground. Kanan stepped back giving the Chiss some room, "And quit complaining about other people. Next time you done something or do something to someone, Hank is going to be kicking you out. I'm out of here." Growled Kanan, as he turn and headed for his transport. Sylas got to his feet as the worker droid watch the whole thing in confusion. Though is did not go unnoticed by P4 who watch the whole thing.

"You'll pay for that one of these days." Snarled Sylas, but Kanan was already in his transport and driving away.

A few hours after the little incident with Sylas, Kanan stop at the bar to grab just a drink before heading back to work and dropping off the supplies. Kanan knows he wouldn't get into trouble. Hank doesn't mind as long he come back before noon, and Kanan didn't plan on staying at the bar for to long. He would sometimes grab a quick bite to eat before heading back to Gluego station, that's the name of the station he work for. He brought the drink, remain there for a while before he left. Hank doesn't like it when any drink is brought into his working station.

Kanan didn't want to get him angry, he had seen him angry before, the drink wasn't a huge one. He was still working and afterward he could get drunk all he want to. After he finish it, he paid and left the bar. The transport hover car shouldn't be left alone all day. Since Hank was robbed last night, Kanan didn't want to risk it, but as he was leaving. He spotted a bunch of children playing on the street. Kanan smiled, seeing the children enjoying themselves with no worry in the world. He was thinking about his own childhood, back at the temple before Order 66 happen and before the Empire.

Before all this, Kanan remember the time when he was just a kid like them, playing with other children. He smiled as he watch, but sighed when he remember that he had a job to do and to bring in the supplies to Hank. He smiled a little at the thought if driving Hank crazy with being late. But he knew that Hank can get really cranky about how long Kanan been out, getting supplies. Kanan shook his head, he didn't want to listen to any of Hank's lecture, he wasn't a kid. Kanan smiled again as he turned towards the transport when he felt something. He stopped tilted his head, it was something he hadn't felt in a long time. It was faint, but it was there.

Kanan turn back around, still seeing the kids playing and their parents watching them, but there was something else. His head moved slightly as he spotted something move, it was a faint movement from around the side of the building. Kanan follow, until he found himself in an alley way. Nobody was there, nothing at all. But he could swear he saw something. Then he shrug it off and thought it was his imagination, but he could not shake the feeling. For now Kanan brush that feeling off and headed back to the transport, he remember something his old master told him. He smiled at the thought of her, and later would look into this. As he climbed aboard the transport he had not even realize that it...or who was watching him from where he was hiding.

End of Chapter 2, chapter 3 will be coming soon. I wonder what Kanan saw...we shall find out later on. And what is up with Sylas?


	3. Chapter 3-The Thief Strike Again

Chapter 3- The Thief Strike Again

"You have got to be kidding me!" Snap Kanan, as he was now looking down a haft open crate, which look like that it was busted open with some sort of an energy shot, that's not a blaster, "Great! Now what am I going to tell Hank!" growled Kanan, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Kanan!" Came the one voice that Kanan was hoping not to hear at the moment. Kanan then turn and hop out of the transport to find Hank already standing next to the transport with a data pad in his hand.

"Get the worker droid out here to move the supplies to the cargo room." Began, Hank who wasn't looking at Kanan, but down at his data pad. He look like he didn't hear Kanan grumbling inside the transport.

"Well you can forget one of the crates." Announce Kanan, as he lean against the side of the transport.

"Oh?" Ask Hank, looking away from the data pad and up towards Kanan.

"One of them was force open and whatever was inside is no longer in there." Added Kanan, arms cross.

What was worse than Hank yelling at him or anyone else was complete silence. Kanan stood ready, as Hank just stood there with a strange look on his face and for a time didn't say anything. Kanan was a bit perplexed as he thought Hank was going to explored with angry, but instead. Kanan got a different reaction, "Well it look like the thief strike again. If it the same thief that is. Can I see this crate?" Ask Hank.

"It's in the transport." Kanan told Hank, pointing to the back of the transport.

Hank nodded and push the data pad into Kanan's hands as he hop into the transport, follow by Kanan who wanted to push the data pad into Hank's arms, but didn't. He wasn't sure if Hank is angry or not. The man could be very confusing sometimes. Onces inside, Kanan showed him to the crate. As Hank inspect the crate, he saw the same thing that Kanan saw. He looked inside of the crate, but saw nothing.

"Well, this crate look like it was holding a conductor. A little scrunching device, not very important to our station, but The Empire sure like using it and if I don't have that, ready to give it to them. Well…...you know what could happen." Added Hank, standing up to face Kanan.

Kanan sighed holding up his hands, "Don't remind me." Kanan stated, remembering when some Imperial came into the station. They had a bad habit of making a mess of the place just because Hank didn't give them a stupid conductor.

"At the moment though," Hank said as he turn to face Kanan,"These crate still need to get into the cargo hold. Especially this empty one. I don't care at the moment. Just get the droid working, Kanan. I'm going to have to make a call to the Imperial capitan up in that star destory in the sky." Began Hank, as he jumped down form the transport which Kanan follow down and handed back the data pad.

"Oh and Kanan. Once your done, come to my office. I need to speak to ya." Hank told Kanan.

Kanan sighed "Fine." He mutter, as he turn and headed out to get the worker droids working.

After the work was done, Kanan headed to Hank's office to see what he wanted. His shift was almost up and he wanted to go home a sleep, not wanting to go to the bar for the rest of the day. Kanan had finally reach Hank's office when the door open and out came Mrs. Halmertan. She was a darker blue than her husband, and she was wearing those typical worker outfit. And she look as if she was running from a charging rancor. Kanan knew what that mean..

"Hey Mrs. Halmertan." Greeted Kanan, as he smile, she soon turn to face him and smiled back. Although that fear he saw earler look like it was still there.

"Hello there Kanan." She greeted, "Does Hank wanted to see ya?" She ask, he voice sounded trouble.

"Yeah, and I think I know what he wants..." Began Kanan, but was interrupted by the shouts and yelling, coming from the inside of Hank's office, " Geez someone isn't the happiest person on this planted." Remark Kanan, rolling his eyes. Sometime he just wish he could just throw an angry Loth-cat in Hank's office and watch as the two go at each other throat.

"Well getting a call from an imperial Captain didn't brighten his day." Added Mrs. Halmertan.

"I know how he feels." Mutter Kanan, thinking about Syals who pretty much made his day worst, "But I do need to go in there and speak with the boss." Added Kanan, rolling his eyes in annoyance, he really hate calling Hank the boss.

"Why, are you in trouble again?" Ask Mrs. Halmertan, a concerned look growing on her beautiful face.

"What no I...I have no clue what he wanted to tell me." Added Kanan, a bit nervous. After all the day he had, he didn't want this to be added on top of everything.

She nodded and smiled, "Alright then, but don't do anything that will cause him go over board." Announce Mrs. Halmertan.

Kanan nodded his head and smiled back, "That I'll do." Kanan replied as Mrs. Halmertan walked away. Kanan turn and knock on the door. He was taken back with an angry roar coming from Hank, that felt as if the whole room shook.

"WHO EVER IT IS GO AWAY!" Screamed Hank, as he throw the data pad onto the desk and stood up.

Kanan not really sure if he wanted to go in, gingerly pushed the door open, "Uh Hank, you said you needed to speak with me after I finished up with moving the crates into the cargo room." Added Kanan, hoping he wouldn't get another scream of anger coming from Hank.

Hank looked up and sighed, though he was still angry he calmed down enough to see that it was Kanan. He waved him in as he sat back down, Kanan was please that he didn't get Hank screaming at him, but Kanan could tell that he was still angry when he spoken up again, "Fine get in here." Snarled Hank.

Rolling his eyes in annoyance, Kanan walked inside the room to see that the place was a mess, more than the Kitchen from what he was told by other workers. Hank made a real mess of the place, a lot more than the thief did.

"Better make this quick Kanan, I'm not in the mode." Snarled Hank, as he tossed several data pads on to the desk and kicked a mouse droid out of his way.

Kanan really tried to control his annoyance as he looked at Hank sighing, "Actually, you wanted to talk to me about something." Announce Kanan.

Kanan could see the angry look in Hank's eyes and thought he was going to explored again, but then he sighed and look back at Kanan, "I'm sorry Kanan, but the Empire is really pushy these days."

He leaned back in his chair as he looked up at Kanan, "Now what it...ah yes. Two things Kanan. One, I need you to look for that conductor. I only got about a week before the Empire start busting through me doors and demanding it." Announce Hank, still a bit miffed. Kanan could tell he was mad as a womp rat he shock his head as he looked at his boss.

Some how Kanan excepted this to happen, he knew that he was with the transport hover and the fact that he should go and find the conductor and get it back. Nodding he shrugged his shoulders, "Alright, I well go and look for it, what is the second thing?" Ask Kanan. He cringed inward, some how he had a feeling what it is about. And at this time he wanted nothing more to be home in bed and not wanting to hear the second thing.

Hank regarded Kanan for a moment, he knew the kid well. "Well, I think you know what it is," Hank said looking intently at him, sighing he went on, "It's about that incident you had with Sylas today." Hank said, as he watched Kanan's face. Kanan wanted to crawl into a hole some where, he was right. He looked at Hank and nodded, "I got a call from p4 and he told me what had happen today." Announce Hank.

"Great, did P4 added on how lazy Sylas was." Added Kanan, scowling as he leaned a bit towards the desk.

"No, but P4 did tell me that Sylas even threaten you." Added Hank, as he pushed back his chair and stood up.

"I can handle myself thank you very much. Is that all?" said Kanan, as he watched Hank walk around the desk.

Hank though still angry with the empire smiled at Kanan, "I know you can kid," He looked at Kanan more, some how Kanan reminded him of himself when he was younger, "Yes that is all for now. Just do me a favor don't get on Syals bad side, and if you need any help. Don't hesitate to call upon me." Announce Hank.

"If I need help I'll call upon my blaster, but thanks for the offer." Added Kanan he nodded at Hank and turned to leave.

"Alright, now get out of here you bothering me." Announce Hank. Kanan snorted a bit as he walked out shaking his head. Hank can be weird at times, but he was a good friend.

Boy was Kanan glad to get out of there. He soon left the office an about three hours later, his shift was over and he was heading home. This time, he didn't want to go to the bar, he was already too tired, but he did stop at the market to grab a few things. While he was there, he saw some kids picking on some old cranky market seller. Kanan knew this person to be very cranky, but never got his name. The street kids have called him the Market Grumps. They were after his fresh Loth-bread again, but nobody have ever stolen from him.

Except for one, and Kanan spotted him right behind the market cart the Market Grump was so busy dealing with the other kids, that he didn't noticed this one. Especially this one. This child look no more than four years old, he had blue hair that match his bright blue eyes. He wore an orange shirt with orange pants with yellow stripes one it. He had a backpack with a Loth-cat toy in his bag. Kanan immediately felt that same feeling he felt not to long ago, but this kid couldn't be it. He watch as the child snatch the bread of the crate, and ran off.

Not wanting to be seen of course. But Kanan had saw the kid, but decide not to tell anyone. What was the point of it, and because the kid was probably hungry, "Parents really need to keep more eyes on their children if they don't want them stealing from other people." He mutter, and then after buying what he was after. He heading home.

By the time Night had fallen and Kanan had already fallen asleep. He was in such a deep sleep that he was resting peacefully, until he heard something which woke him up. At first he thought it was only his imagination, but then he heard it again. He then got out of bed, and grab his blaster. He slowly exited his room and quietly made it to the kitchen.

As he reach the kitchen door, he stopped and listen. When he heard noise, he press the button that will open the door, turn on the lights and now his blaster was aiming at the intruder, but Kanan stop in total shock. The intruder wasn't just an ordinary thief. It that same kid he saw early today. His blaster was aiming right at the four year old child. The same child, who looking at him with total fear in his eyes.

End of Chapter 3, yeah sorry that this chapter took me longer than I thought. I didn't want to post this story up until I feel that it was ready. Chapter four will hopefully come out before May. I am grateful for the patience. Please feel free to review and give me any idea for the next chapter. I do have some idea on how Kanan get Ezra trust, but I don't have anything else.


	4. Chapter 4-What Should I do?

Chapter 4- What should I do?

For a while, none of them move a muscle. They both stared at each other with an awe of wonder of who's gonna make the first move. Kanan hadn't realize that he still had the blaster fix on the kid, who was scourging around in his apartment looking for food, from the way it look. Kanan should yell at the kid, demanding an answer for why the kid was in his apartment room so late at night, or to why he wasn't at home asleep? He wanted to say those things, but he didn't. Neither of them had even said a word. Just stared at each other until Kanan finally remember the blaster in his hand. It was scaring the child, lessening his chance of getting the child to speak to him. He lowered his weapon and smile. The boy, looked up at him with total fear still beaming in his eyes, watched him. Kanan was going to say something when the kid bolted, ran right between Kanan's legs and was now running away from him.

"HEY WAIT!" Cried Kanan, as he turn and tried to catch up with the boy, but he was moving too fast. Faster than a normal kid. Kanan had realize that the boy was moving just like a Jedi would. Kanan wonder, but then he spotted that the boy was heading right for the now open window, that he kept close every night. The drop down was about three feet of a drop and Kanan didn't want the risk the kid getting hurt.

"Hey wait a minute!" He called again, but the child ignored him as he reach the window.

"Stop!" Shouted Kanan, this time, this cause the boy to stop and stare at Kanan. Kanan thought that the chase was over and he could have a chance to talk with the kid. Maybe get the kid name for start. But as Kanan was beginning to say the first word that comes out of his mouth. To Kanan's shocking surprise the boy jumped. Kanan ran toward the window to grab the boy, but it was to late. He look out the window to see what happen to the boy. Hoping that he was okay, but he was nowhere to be seen. The only thing that he could see was the street light. A few close shop and the road that lead him to his work. Kanan didn't want to be responsible for the death of the kid, but then he heard a sound, a trash can hitting the ground. Then, looking in that direction, he saw the boy. Who was looking up at him. Their eyes met each other, until the kid turn and ran off. Kanan sighed in relief to see that the child was alright, but he knew that it would be useless to go after him now. By the time he got ready, the kid would have disappeared, until the next time they met.

"At least the kid okay." Said Kanan, as he went back into his apartment and close the window.

He turn, but stopped, "What was that kid doing in my apartment in the first place?" Ask Kanan,wondering if there was really a reason for the kid being here. He need to see what the kid have done in the kitchen and see what he had taken. He soon started walking when he heard a faint squeaky sound. He stopped and looked down. Under neither his bare foot was a Loth-cat toy. Kanan bent down and picked it up. It was the same toy that the kid had. He must have dropped it during the chase. Kanan would return it to the kid. When he saw him...or caught him for that matter. Kanan decided to place the toy in his bag in case he met the child, and then headed for the kitchen. It was a mess, but not total. He saw cereal,can food and other food product on the ground of the kichtan. The kid must have been looking for food since all the markets were closed for the night.

"But why doesn't his parent feed him. Don't they care about him?" Wonder Kanan. Then he thought of something, as many question and theories came to mind. But then another played his mind. He had felt something coming from somewhere. Was it the boy? Was he the one who stolen the conductor while he was at the bar? Where was his parents and...was he force sensitive? Kanan couldn't believe he had asked that question. But if the boy was, he is in danger. The Empire would find out some day and turn him to the dark side...or worse. If the boy was force sensitive that is. But as for right now there was nothing Kanan could do at the moment. In the morning Kanan would clean the kitchen up before heading off to work. Hopefully he would see the kid again. But for now he needed a good night sleep.

The next day rolled around and it took him only five minute to clean the kitchen and then relax and eat breakfast. He check the window where the boy had gotten in last night and saw the same blast mark that he found on the crate in the transport hover. It seem evident that it was the child that had stolen the conductor. 'But what would the child want with a conductor? Probably to sell it or something.' he thought, he hope that the kid didn't. Hank would be very upset. Not just Hank, but the Empire would be angry as well. After grabbing a few things plus his bag that had the child's toy inside. Kanan exited his apartment to get to work. The streets were even busier than yesterday, but that never stop Kanan from getting to work. But as he was heading to work, the same feeling came back again and this time Kanan knew who it was coming from. It was the child he saw yesterday. Kanan look back, but saw nobody, but knew he was there. The kid seem to take some interest in Kanan, as Kanan's interest in the child grew. He was concerned for his safety as well as wondering where the child's parents are. He continued to walk, couldn't do much about the child at the moment, but as he was approaching his work.

That feeling disappeared. It seem from his last visit, the kid didn't want to come back to this place. Who could blame him. With all of Hank's yelling, and the blue slice head Chiss known as Sylas lurking about. He wouldn't want to be here either. But despise Hank's yelling, he is a good friend. Better than Sylas. Hank is the type of person that you want to be your friend. Money, and Hank's best friend own the bar so Kanan could get a drink and unwind from a hard days work. When Kanan was on his first days run, it was hard to find somewhere to sleep. But he made some important friends and learn what he should do and shouldn't do. If there is a chance that the child parents are around, maybe the kid won't end up like he did. Kanan enter Gluego station and already saw Hank at work.

"Your early this time. If this keep up I might change my station name after you." Joked Hank.

"Funny." Kanan said, rolling his eyes, but he soon noticed that Hank wasn't looking at him, but down at the bag.

"What's the bag for?" Ask Hank, pointing down at the bag.

Kanan didn't want to explain that he had a child's toy in it and is planning on giving it back. If he did, Hank would ask how he got it and would have to explain to him about the brake in last night. Kanan thought of something quick.

"There is stuff in here that I need for work." Kanan lied.

"Like my conductor?" Ask Hank.

"Uh no, sorry. I mean it could be anywhere. Why not get a new one?" Ask Kanan.

"You know why Kanan. Now I don't get why you have it. But you are on supply run again today." Announce Hank.

"Again!" Sighed Kanan.

"Yes again, and this time it not of a big load. Take the hover transport and get a moving. I shorten your hours today so that you can look for my conductor. I had another call today from our favorite Captain...whatever her name was." Sighed Hank.

"Mmm, was she pretty?" Smiles Kanan, trying to change the subject.

"Kanan!" Said Hank, giving Kanan the look.

Kanan sighed and cross his arms as he listen to yet another of Hank's long list of things to do. When Hank finally finish and let Kanan head out to get the job done. Kanan was thinking of what he should do? Then he made up his mind. It was time for him to move on. Once he finish up a few things, find the conductor and get enough money. He was going to quite his job and move on.

'On to the next planted.' Thought Kanan, but another thought came to him as he was just coming to the transport hover. Kanan stopped for a brief moment, 'The boy, what about the boy? What will become of him?' Kanan thought, he doesn't know what will happen. He titled his head in thought, as he moved on, he'll work to find the boy's parents, if not a home then. He moved on towards the hover, nodding, that is what he'll do. He boarded the hover, still thinking, 'I'll, find him a home even if it has to be me that will take care of him.' Thought Kanan, as he drove the hover away. He might have too.

Kanan arrive at station six and shut off the engine. Once he got off, he looked for the worker droids, or P4, they weren't around. Kanan sighed, "Probably on the other side of the station then." Sighed Kanan, as he turn around, and grab a hover cart to load the things on the hover transport. He have been here for no more than five second and he hadn't seen Sylas. He always, out here, looking for trouble, but when he got inside. He saw the worker droids loading something on a huge ship. It was an imperial transport. Kanan wanted to stay away from all of that over there. A small droid flew up to him, beeping to him, asking Kanan what he was here for. Kanan showed the data pad that told the droid what he was after. Then it pointed with a light that showed him where the crates were. Kanan had to get to work. He was finally done loading the things onto the transport, he looked up as he saw the imperial transport that was here taking off. They were done here, and so was he. He enter back into the station to see if he misses something, he did and as he went to pick it up, he heard something. It was Sylas yelling again. Kanan rolled his eyes.

"Sylas not again." He growled, as he got up to his feet to see who Sylas was yelling at. But he gasp when he saw who this person was that Sylas was yelling at. It was the boy, who was backing away from Sylas.

"You stupid kid, you give that to me right now!" He snarled.

Kanan saw that the boy was holding something in his hands, but he couldn't tell. But that didn't matter at the moment. He saw how fiery angry Sylas was, he was holding something in his left hand now Kanan noticed. Kanan moved closer and was able to finally see what Sylas was holding, it was a club. Sylas was as cruel as they would say, he would even go out of the way to beat a child. The kid backed up against a wall as Sylas came closer to him with a fury so large, that many of the droid stayed away.

"I won't say it again, give that to me!" Snapped Sylas, but the child said nothing.

Kanan have to do something. Even though the child was stealing, the kid shouldn't be beaten up. Kanan rush toward Sylas without thinking, just as he raise the club to bring it down on the kid. Kanan grab Sylas wrist before he could even deliver the blow. Sylas look at Kanan with surprise, then angry.

"Kanan!" He growled.

"Pick on someone your own size and leave the kid alone." Announce Kanan, still holding onto Sylas's wrist.

"He has something that doesn't belong to him." Growled Sylas, he was really steaming.

"That maybe true, but that doesn't mean for you to go around and start beating up on people." Added Kanan, as he and Sylas was begin to struggle. Sylas grunted for Kanan was a bit stronger then him.

"Kanan let go of me now. I have a job to do." Snarled Sylas.

"Last warning Sylas." Growled Kanan, but Sylas broke free and was about to turn on the kid, as he turned Kanan pulled back his fist and landed a punch to his face, sending Sylas to the ground. It was a harder hit than Kanan thought. His knuckles hurt. They were red at the moment from punching Sylas. The kid needed to be checked on to see if he was alright. Kanan look to where the child was, but he wasn't there. The kid was gone. He must have snucked away while Kanan was distracting Sylas. Before Kanan could do anything, Sylas had jumped at him. Sending the both of them to the ground. Kanan was now on his back while Sylas pushing the club against Kanan's throat.

"I have enough of you intervention Kanan! This ends here now!" Shouted Sylas, who push the club even deeper, blocking off Kanan's wind pip. As air had left him, his lungs screamed for much need air. He could feel the clinging darkness as it began to creep in. His eyes, almost rolled back into his skull as he realized he couldn't breath. Sylas was choking him as Kanan struggle to get Sylas off of him, but it easy said than done. With the lack of oxygen, Kanan had a hard time pushing Sylas off of him. He suddenly recalled his master voice as he realized there was one thing he could use. Kanan didn't want to risk the fact that he would have to use the force. But time wasn't on his side at the moment. As he started to focus, he soon realize today he didn't have to use it. Something, or someone had grab Sylas and pulled him off of Kanan. The club fell harmlessly off of Kanan's neck. He began to gasp and cough for air, completely ignoring what was going on at the moment. Then he felt something on his shoulder, he flinch, ready himself to attack when he saw that it was only P4.

"Sir, are you alright?" Ask P4, though the droid didn't have expression like organic have, Kanan can tell that P4 was concerned.

"Yeah...I'm fine." Kanan gasp, as he got to his feet with a little help from P4. When he got to his feet, dazed, he collected himself from being almost chocked to death. That was when he saw some security droids holding down a struggling Sylas.

"You do realize that I will have to report this to the boss." Added P4.

"What...oh yeah that's good." Kanan said still a bit dazed, but he wasn't concerned about that. He was more concerned for the child, what did the kid steal, and where did he run off to...?

"I can't leave you two alone for ten second. If I do, you guys try to destroy one of my station." Added Hank.

"Blamed that stupid little brat, and blame Kanan!" Sylas yelled back.

"Don't make me punch that other eye of yours that isn't black." Announce Kanan.

"Enough Kanan, you know better then that. And as for you Sylas, you have gone to far with this one. Yes the child have done something he shouldn't have but...,"Hank waved his hand to shut up Sylas who despite his anger clamped his mouth shut, "But beating a kid isn't the way to deal with the matter. And what is worst, you tried to kill Kanan. I can't have someone that would even threaten my owner workers. I can't allow you to work here anymore." Added Hank, Sylas got what he was talking about and he was furious. His angry was worst than Hank's. Kanan felt like he had seen this somewhere, but Sylas had slam a fist on the table that made even Hank jump.

"You can't do this to me Hank! I swear if you do..." Began Sylas.

"You do what, send your little gang after me. You know if you do, I'll have ever bounty hunter after you. If you ever dare set foot here again, I will blast you, or turn you in to the Imperial enforcement station. Now get out of here!" Commanded Hank.

It look as if Sylas was going to say something else, but then decided against and turn to leave, but not before saying something to Kanan, "I swear if I see you again, I'll kill you. If I see that kid, I'll beat him right in front of you since you like him so much." Snarled Sylas, with that disgusted look he had on his face. Kanan have been threaten before, but looking into his eyes. He have a feeling that Sylas meant it.

"Out Sylas!" Shouted Hank, and Sylas looked back at Hank and glared as he marched out. Hank would have to keep an eye out for Sylas, he had a bad feeling he might have trouble with him later.

Kanan just sighed in disgust, thinking of nothing of Syals threat.

"Now as for you young man." Came Hank, who sounded a bit angry and Kanan thought he too would get fired.

"I'm glad you are alright. Take tomorrow off. I need to figure things out." Hank told Kanan, in a calm torn that even shock Kanan.

"Good, thank you." Kanan told Hank, and soon he left the office.

Now Kanan have got some time to look for the boy. He knew that one he needed to find him and get him to safety, Two get the conductor back, three find his parents or a home, four return the toy, and five, keep him away from Sylas. That was his plan, not realizing what layed ahead for him, and the boy that he will soon find.

End of Chapter 4, thank you for those who have giving me ideas for this chapter. You guys are the best. You can still give out suggestions. Yeah, this one is a bit longer than the other. Chapter 5 is coming soon. And this one is going to be great.


	5. Chapter 5-The Bonding

Author note: Sorry that this story took longer than usually. I wanted to make sure it was ready, and I feel that it is now ready. Story will take longer, not because of I wanted to make sure they are good before they are posted up, but because of school, since it is getting close to the end of the school years. So yeah, I don't know when chapter 6 will be up, since I will be busy. But I appreciate your patience and I will get chapter 6 and the other chapter up soon. I believe this chapter is good and ready to be read.

Chapter 5-The Bonding

Kanan had plenty of time to do what he needed to do since he had gotten off work earlier than he thought he would. Usually, if he had gotten off work early, he would go to the bar. But this time, he have different plan. He need to find the kid, in order to not only to get the conductor, but to keep him safe from harm, from Sylas. He didn't know what the kid did or have stolen, but he had did something to cause Sylas angry, and to make himself a target. He normally doesn't stick his neck out for people, that much. That was more of Caleb Dume job, the Jedi that never was. But Kanan isn't Caleb anymore. And now he was out here looking for some child that had gotten into trouble with Sylas, and he was going to love for him no matter what. When Kanan finds the parents, he going to have some serious talking with them. But first, he need to find the kid sighing he moved on.

As he moved through the streets looking in every place he thought would be a good place that a child could hide, he stopped for a moment, he could feel the child near by, and as he tilted his head he realized the sensation was very close. Kanan turn around in time to see the child, as he went to hide behind the wall of an old abandoned apartment building. Kanan then moved towards the direction of the building. Rounding the corner, he found that it look like what appeared to be an empty alley. He stood, confused for a moment when he noticed that in the back of the alley had two dumpster. He smiled realizing that it would be some very good place to hid with all this garbage laying around, especially the dumpster. Kanan smiled more as he realized the child wasn't hiding among any of the trash or dumpsters. Kanan could actually see where the child was hiding.

The boy's head shot up for a moment and then ducked back behind an old, torn up box that was too big for him. Kanan smiled as he walked towards the box, as he approached, he saw that the kid was half way in. Kanan titled his head as he looked at the young one, even though the child was trying to look as though he wanted to hide, Kanan noticed that it looked more like he wanted to be found which confuse Kanan. As Kanan got a closer look he saw the full extent of the child now. He noticed that the kids cloths and other parts his body were cover in dirt, his hair look as if it was not only in knots but sticking up everywhere.

Kanan sighed this was something you would usually see on a boy or girl who had been on the street for a week or maybe even more. He stopped regarding the young boy as he spotted something that he hadn't before. Kanan's eyes went wide as he noticed on the young boy's right shoulder, the sleeve was torn. As he looked closer disregarding the torn sleeve he noted that the torn cloth was covered in dried dark blood. Kanan's heart skipped a beat not only was the young child scared and frighten, but most likely in pain due to the wound. Kanan need to get a better look for he only see half of the injury, the rest seemed to be covered by the young boy's shirt. Some how he needed to gain the young boy's trust for he need to look and see how badly the wound is. 'How did he get hurt?' Kanan thought as he drew closer to the boy's hiding spot.

Kanan look down at the boy, who was staring up at him with a frighten and curious look on his face, but he wouldn't come out from his hiding area. Kanan knew what he had to do, so he knelt down to the child's level and smiled a gentle smile, like the one that his master would give to a young padawan or a small child that is very frighten, just like this boy.

"Well hello there, little one." began Kanan, who saw that the child had pushed himself more behind the box.

Kanan could feel a connection between himself and the young boy, like as if a bond was forming. He stopped for a moment and thought, 'But I barely know him?!'. Kanan realized something was going on in spite of all that was happening and going on in his life, he was going to see this through not matter what. Though a bit unsure of himself, he smiled and leaned forward knowing very well what he had to do. And the first step was the child's safety. Kanan need to find a way to gain the child trust without scaring him off. As he thought, Kanan's eyes lit up with excitement, the young child watched as Kanan then reach back into his bag and that held the child's toy. He smiled as his hand laid hold of the small cat toy, slowly he turn back to the child, ready to bring the toy out. He felt sadden at the fear and pain the child was going through and had to restrain himself from running forward and hugging the child. He cringed as he watch the child cringe not only in fear but pain pushing himself farther into his hiding spot.

"It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just bringing out your toy that you left at my apartment." began Kanan, as he pulled out the loth-cat toy that belong to the kid. The child came out just a bit to see that Kanan was holding the toy. Kanan smiled as he slowly reached out his arm to give it to the kid. The child just stood there blinking not do anything. He just stared at Kanan first, then he looked at his toy, then back at Kanan. Kanan smiled as he watched the young boy, who for the time being couldn't make up his mind on what he wanted to do.

"Go ahead, it's belong to you anyway." Kanan said softly to the kid, Kanan smiled as he had to hold back his excitement. He watched as the child came out from behind the box very slowly. He watch the child slowly approached, stopping within enough distance to take the toy, and the child then slowly reached for his toy, but as he was reaching for the toy, he stopped and cringed a bit. Kanan tilted his head as he noted the young boy had tried to reach for the toy with his right arm. The kid stopped short and let out a smiled gasp pulling his right arm back and holding it close to his side, he then stopped and blinked backing away from getting his favorite toy. Kanan became very concerned for the child 'I have got to do something before...' Kanan thought shaking his head he didn't want to think about infections or the child possibly losing his arm. He need to get the young boy to safety and wanted to check to see if the child is alright, but as he looked on, he noted that the child had once again retreated back to hid behind the box again, crying because of the pain in his shoulder.

"No no... it's okay. I'm not..." began Kanan, but before he could finish, he heard a sound. Groaning, he knew that sound all too well, he paused as he heard... "What's going on over there?!" came a voice, of which Kanan recognize as a stormtrooper. He rolled his eyes knowing very well that if they come over here, not only they would interfere with what is going on, but they would scared the child. He knew very well that what happen, groaning within himself, he looked back at the boy who was now even more scared. He look up at Kanan for a brief moment. Kanan smiled trying his best to coax the child out, he paused when he could hear the stormtroopers were getting close to this area.

Looking back towards the approaching sound of the stormtroopers, Kanan growled softly not to scare the child more, he so badly want to not only getting himself out of here, but the child out of here as well, and not be around when they come. He won't leave without the boy. He smiled as he turned back towards the boy looking down, but he was a bit shocked to see the young boy run off. Though he was not all that surprised as he got up taking off after the young child. Who by now had taken off running for safety.

"WAIT!" Kanan cried out, almost whispering it, he didn't want the stormtroopers to follow him or the boy. He made it around the corner just as the stormtroopers came into the alley. Kanan tried to keep up with the boy, but it was easier said and done. The boy was much faster than him, 'Way too fast it seems.' Kanan thought as he was able to keep the child in his line of sight. 'Where is he going?' Kanan thought again as he was able to keep up the boy despite the fact the kid was out racing him. Kanan noted that they soon, were out of the city heading somewhere, he wasn't sure. Kanan also noted It was difficult to see the kid through the field of very tall yellow grass. Grumbling to himself, he kept going, for even though Kanan couldn't see the boy, he could feel him through the force. Kanan was able to tell where the boy was going and it was farther out of the city away from the commotion and stormtroopers, which was a relief to Kanan. It meant he would be able to work with the boy, without fear of getting caught or losing the boy again.

'Is he ever going to stop?' Kanan thought as he noted they finally seem to be getting through the tall grass. Kanan followed the young boy through the field when he suddenly found himself looking up at a tower. He stood there for a moment and studied the structure, he realized it was an old communication tower. "I wonder how long this has been here?" he asked, to nobody in particular. He began to move towards the tower and as he looked closer, he found it had been abandoned for some time. "Most likely this tower has been here since the time of the Clone Wars" He said as he got closer to the tower. Kanan began to look around for the boy, he started to wonder if he somehow missed the boy, when he noticed an entrance almost completely covered by overgrowth. He stopped and calmed himself, smiling, he realized the boy is still here, he could feel the fear and pain as he looked up, he realized the young boy was up in the tower.

He looked around a little bit and noticed what looked like a ladder. Now he stood still for a moment and looked on the ground and noticed the small foot prints going to and from the ladder. There was no such markings around the overgrown entrance on the ground. He then walked over to the ladder and started the climb up. When he reach the top, he found that he was on the top tower of the building. 'Such a climb for a little one, wonder how he manage to climb with that wounded shoulder of his?' he thought as he noticed that the catwalk circle around the top of the communication tower. He followed it as and soon he however reach the top.

The first thing he noticed that there was no door. It was completely gone, taking a step forward he could clearly see what was inside. He noticed that instead of what would look like any old communication tower, it look like it had been change to a living area. In one corner of the room there was a small bed all made up for someone to sleep on it. He then looked around more noticing another part of the room he found, an area where pile of helmets were stack, most of them looked like stormtroopers. He even noted a few bounty hunters, and yes even a few clone troopers helmets. Those had been left behind on this planted during the time of the war.

Then he looked a bit more to his left and spotted a place where other things like old broke droids parts, ship part like an small portion of an engine, easy enough to carry, and many other stuff that the kid manages to get his hands on laid scattered about. Kanan stepped farther into the old communications room, looked over it more closely. He was very impress on how the kid is managing to get the stuff. He did sigh however for he noticed that there seem to be no conductor, or for that matter he also notice, where was the boy. Kanan stood still for a moment he could sense that the kid is still here, but...then he felt something. Stopping he titled his head, it was near..., right behind him in fact. He slowly turned around and found the kid sitting next to his bed, holding his arm next to him. Kanan also notice that the young child was close to the door, no wonder Kanan didn't see him. Kanan smiled and stopped looking down at the young child. Who made no attempt to get up and run. The young boy just sat there slowly blinking his eyes and pondering what was going on. Though Kanan could still see fear in the young boys eyes. Not only fear, but dark circle around his eyes and he was pale around the check. He would take this slowly.

"Hello there." Kanan began, as he got down on his knees, he could still sense the fear and pain coming from the boy. He kept his distance and held a soft smile as he pulled the toy out of his bag, "Now let's try this again shall we." began Kanan, as he showed the toy to the child again.

The boy's eyes lit up a little as he spotted the toy, Kanan smiled and held his ground as he watched the boy. The young child stood up and came gingerly forward reaching for it Kanan notice that the child was reaching with his good arm, he was a bit shocked as he watched the child suddenly stop and freeze in place. Kanan was wondering why, he watched the child's face and notice that the kid wasn't looking at his loth-cat toy, but instead down and away from the toy. Kanan followed to where the young child was looking, he was sadden when he suddenly found that the child was staring at his blaster.

He realize that the weapon was scaring the child. Kanan looked up at the child when he felt the movement of the child. He saw the child as he went rushing back to where he was before Kanan had pulled out the toy. Kanan saw that this time instead of next to the bed, the boy was hiding behind something. The item that the boy was hiding behind looked like a busted box. Kanan had to get rid of his gun, he gently as slowly as he could, reached for his weapon, when his hand was near his blasted. He cringed as he watched the young boy cringe as well. Kanan went on, he needed to gain the boy's trust. Though he wanted to stop, for bringing out the weapon only served to scare the boy. He continued on and pulled it out of its holster, setting it down on the floor, he then pushed it away with his hand. Smiling as he went on showing the boy that he meant him no harm at all.

Then he look back at the boy, still keeping that smile. The boy slowly started to come out of his hiding place behind the busted box. Kanan watched as the child's eyes fell on his toy that Kanan was holding in his hand. Sitting back he watched as the young boy slowly yet wearily came out and towards the toy. The boy looked up at Kanan who only smile, "Go on then." Kanan said as the boy reached for it, at first unsure if he should, but when he saw that Kanan wasn't going to do anything. He reached out and snatch the toy out of Kanan's hand and smiling a little as he started squeezing it. Kanan watched as the child's face was now buried in toy. Kanan's heart went out when he suddenly could hear soft cries coming from the little boy. As he watched and waited he notice that the boy was using his left arm more than his right. 'That arm is bothering him more than he is letting on!' Kanan thought with alarming concern. He need to take a look at the arm, get it cleaned and dressed before infection set in. Kanan smiled reassuring the young boy as he gently reached for him, "Shh." he whispered, he stopped as he notice that the boy flinched backin up, keeping his distance from Kanan as much as possible. Though he brought the toy to him, and showed him he was not going to hurt him, the child was still leary. Kanan sighed, he need to find some way to gain the child's trust.

Kanan smiled as he got up and backing slowly away from the child, giving him some time and space. He decided it would be best if he took a seat somewhere, keeping an eye on the child. The young boy looked up at Kanan not wanting to seem to take his eyes off of him, for some time they both just stared at each other. The little boy seemed to deeply regarding Kanan as Kanan pondered over what to do. It seem liked months, even years passed by before either of them made a move at all. Kanan smiled inwardly not wanting to scare the boy as he watched. He saw that the boy was the first one to make a move. The young boy sat down his toy, Kanan watched as the boy moved towards his pile of helmets. 'Smart little one,' Kanan thought as he watch how the little one kept his distance.

Kanan smiled as he watched the child picked up one of his helmets, but didn't really do much about it. He saw that the young one just stood there pondering what to do. Kanan could feel that they young one was still frighten, but he also seem to get a sense that his patience was paying off for the child was starting to feel comfortable with him being there. 'I bet it has been a while since he experience someone else being around, watching him.' Kanan thought, 'He was probably only comfortable with his parents watching,' again he thought.

As Kanan watched he began to ponder again on the child's parents, 'I wonder where they are, in fact I am beginning to think they may not even be alive anymore.' he thought and that sadden him much. He sighed inwardly and once again, turned his focus back on the child who was still only using his left arm. Kanan now saw that his right arm was dangling, Kanan lean ever so slightly forward to get a closer look without scaring the child. 'I was afraid of that,' he thought for he could clearly see freshly blood as it stained his already dirty and torn shirt. Kanan also noticed though it was lite, the wound didn't stop bleeding. Kanan grew slightly frustrated for now he couldn't even get near the child without him trying to retreat to his corner. He struggled between wanting to take this slowly and rush forward. But he held back for he didn't want to show the boy that he was a threat, he also didn't want the boy passing out on him.

He froze, he turned looking around slowly so not to scare the young one. For a brief moment not only did he feel something, but he could also hear something though the force, that was telling him something, "It's almost..." he whispered then he heard it.

"Show him something that would interest him." came the voice, Kanan paused, "It's almost like..." he whispered again, for tilted his head he regarded what heard, 'that voice it almost sound like my master's' he thought, Kanan was about to turn around to see if she was there, but he didn't. He felt a deep sadness as he knew she was gone and wasn't coming back. She wasn't here to help him, or guide him on how to gain the child's trust. He knew in his heart he was on his own. He thought for a moment on what she would do in this type of situation, he nodded and he would do his best. Just like his master had done it so many times. He would use her training, to help him to fully gain the child trust. He would make her happy, 'I know I can do this.' he thought, but he still could not shake the feeling that for a brief moment he not only felt something but also heard something or someone.

He paused and looked at the child, sighing he collected himself. Kanan nodded, he would show the boy something that he would be interested in. As he thought of something, his eyes roamed over the room. He pondered what to do when he spotted a small broken down droid that look like it haven't been use in years. About the size of a toy, something that a child would play with Kanan slowly got to his feet and walked up to the small droid. He held back a small laugh as he could tell that the boy was looking away from the helmet and now at him. The child still holding the helmet watched as the large man got up from where he was and picked up one of his droids.

Kanan smiled as he now notice that the child was watching him with great interest. He for not focused on what he was doing. He picked up the droid, looked around for a moment and finding a screw driver he reached for it and began to work on the poor busted old dorid. Sweating at the work he was doing, Kanan hope that the droid's robotic parts were still functional, the whole time he was working he spoke in gentle tones, "It looks like this droid unit needs a bit of work." He said. He smiled at this for the boy was still watching 'this is good,' he thought for he could not think of any other way to get the boy's attention.

Kanan still working on the droid, turn a bit and saw the kid looking at him. He smiled as he work to rebuild the dorid. "There is a lot of dust and carbon storage in here," He announce as he reached for a rag, "You know I wondered what this droid use to do?" he told the young boy.

The child by now sat the helmet down and walked up to where Kanan was. Kanan notice that the child didn't want to get to close, that was fine with him. He was glad that the boy was close enough to see what Kanan was doing. Smiling he was glad that the droid had only a few part that were undone. He still wondering what the droid use to do. Kanan saw that the though the droid had been sitting on the ground for a long time, not been working, or been played with, looked like it still can be use. Kanan smiled as he looked up at the boy for a brief moment, he saw that the boy was very curious. Turning his attention back to the droid, he smiled as he just finish up.

"There," he said as he sat the droid down, "Now let's see if this little guy can walk shall we?" ask Kanan, even though he didn't get a reply back from the kid.

After he sat the droid down on the floor Kanan reached down and turn it on. For a while it did nothing, and Kanan thought that the kid would lose interest. Then to Kanan's pleasant surprise, it suddenly turn on and started to do a cute little dance. Kanan smiled as he looked up at the boy and saw that he was very intrigued by it. The child smiled a little as his eyes watched every move the droid made. Kanan smiled but then looked at the droid when he heard it shake and turn off. Kanan smiled, he had a feeling that it would happen after all the droid had not been used in a long time. The droid wired for a bit then shut down sitting on the floor lifeless. Kanan was please at how the boy was intrigued with how he had fix the small droid. Kanan was also please and excited at the small amount of joy he saw come from the young boy. He watched as the boy slowly reach for the robot, and just like with the toy, Kanan sat back waiting not do anything.

The boy took the robot and looked at it. Kanan smiled as he watched him sit the droid back on the floor and turn it back on. The boy watched as the dorid did it's little dance again, but again like before it didn't last long. The droid again wired for a bit, then shut down sitting again lifeless on the floor. The young boy picked the droid back up with his good arm and turned it back and forth to see how Kanan had fix it. Kanan watched as the the child paused placing the droid back on the ground and look up to where he had the other droid he had stolen. Turning his interest from the droid on the floor, the boy walked over to where he kept the other droids, reaching for the one his interest now fell on. Kanan watch what the boy was doing and saw that the boy had picked up another droid and was bringing it over to him. Kanan smiled as the little one reached out and handed the droid over to. Kanan nodded and smiled as he took the small droid, he was about to ask for parts when he saw that the kid rush back to grab one of the broken droid parts that looked to be in the shape of an wrench. The child picked up the part and turned rushing back to Kanan and handing it to him. Kanan then took the wrench like part from the boy, smiling as he started working on the droid.

The child stood by watching with almost childish delight. Kanan nodded laughing inside as he got to work on the droid. The boy was a bit closer this time watching with great interest as Kanan fixed up the small droid. Kanan nodded with satisfaction as he finished the work on the droid. He then sat the droid down on the floor, sitting the tool aside he used. He reached over flipped a switch and activated the droid. The droid buzzed a bit and came to life, but instead of doing a small dance like the last one. This one instead seem to go into some crazy mode, thankfully it wasn't threatening. It seem to be part of some sort preset program. Both the child and Kanan watched for a bit, and just like the last one it didn't last long. Actually it stop right in the middle of doing something. This one didn't even make a sound, it just stopped and shut down laying where it was.

Kanan shook his head smiling as he looked up at the boy and saw that he was even more curious. Kanan was very pleased that the fear that he sensed was fading, it wasn't gone completely, but it was fading. Kanan cringed for he could still feel the pain in the child, but as he looked on he noticed that the kid looked like he was ignoring it. 'Not sure if that is a good sign or not,' Kanan thought as he watched the child move from the spot he was standing at. It was Kanan's turn to be curious, as he watched the child walk over to a different spot in the room. Kanan notice that the child bent down to grab something else. But this time, to Kanan's surprise, it was not a small droid, but his blaster. Kanan titled his head, watching the boy picked up his weapon. Kanan was a bit tense as he watch the child walk back to him, but even with the boy seem to having a hard time hold that blaster, he felt a sense of relief when walked back to him and give him the balster. He had a strong arm to hold onto that blaster with just one hand. Kanan smiled as he took his blaster from the child.

"What do you want me to do with this. It's already works?" ask Kanan smiling. Though right now Kanan was both confused and curious. He watched as the kid walked over to the large pile of helmets. The child reached into the pile and pulled out a stormtrooper helmet, still using one hand, and walk back over to a crate. He sat it down. He then looked back at Kanan, and pointed it at the helmet. It took Kanan a minute to realize what the boy wanted him to do. He nodded and after making sure the child moved out of the way. Kanan stood up and took careful aim at the stormtrooper helmet and fired. The blast hit the helmet and set it flying in the air before it clattered back to the ground.

Kanan smiled for he could hear a small giggle come from the child, even though the child had not spoke the entire time they had been in the room. Kanan smiled again and was very please to be seeing that the kid was enjoying himself. As he watched the child giggle with delight his attention was drawn to small cat toy that had been left on the small bed which lay a few feet away from him. He made sure the child was ok, as he walked back towards the bed keeping an eye on him. He stopped upon reaching the bed and looked down smiling he bent down and picked it up. He had a feeling this toy meant a lot to the young boy, 'Perhaps it was given to him by his parents?' Kanan thought as he then walked back to where the child was kneeling down he showed it to the child. The kid stopped looking over the blaster shot on the helmet. He notice that the man was close, but that didn't seem to bother him as he looked over first to Kanan then to the toy. His eyes lit up as he saw it, he set down the helmet back on the crate. Smiling as he took the toy from Kanan. Kanan just knelt there watching as the kid just stood there and stared at the toy for a while.

Kanan titled his head as he notice that just as soon as the smile appeared it faded away as the kid hugged the toy. Kanan waited and watched, there was something about this toy. All of Kanan's patience paid off as he watched the kid stand there for a few moments hugging the toy. Kanan was sadden and his heart went out to the kid when he saw him look up with tears in his eyes. Then he did something that Kanan didn't except the him to do. The kid run to him hugged him, it was not just a happy thank you hug, it was a deep hold me hug. The child wrapped his good tiny arms around Kanan, softly crying. The one that was bad was close to the boy's body, not wanting to hurt it even more. Kanan was shocked at first didn't know what to do, but as his heart began to cry with the child. He reach up wrapping his arms around the kid, and Embrace him.

End of Chapter 5, this one is very long, but I got the idea where Kanan had finally gain Ezra trust from a song from a movie called How To Train Your Dragon. The first one. It is called Forbidden Friendship, by John Powell. That happen around the time they get to the tower is really where the idea came. Hope you like.


	6. Author Note

Author Note

Hey guys, this is not the next chapter, but a message to all my followers that follows this story. Sorry that I have not been getting story ups. OK first of all, I have been taking care of a sick gecko who isn't eating. He's doing find, we are planing on taking him to the vet, but at he is okay, he just sick but he will be alright. The second thing is that..I haven't been in the mood to type up my story because I have been in the mood to draw. Now that I have no idea what to draw. I will type until I get an idea to draw or I get in the mood to draw. Third of all, my brother graduation party is coming up and I need to make a desert for him. And last but not least, I am just getting over the Siege of Lothal...okay that is not the reason, but the rest are. So yeah, I'm sorry that chapter are taking forever to post up. I will post story up but...everything is just crazy and my dog is barking like crazy at the moment. Okay that's done. Anyway, I am working on them so be patient please and thank you and have a great day. And sorry to those who will think that this is the next chapter, so sorry.


	7. Chapter 6-The Truth

Chapter 6-The Truth

By the time Kanan had reached his apartment, it was starting to get very dark and some of the street light wasn't on so it would make it difficult to see in the dark. He held the small child in his arms as he kept to the shadows of the street, he didn't want any stormtroopers seeing them, and start asking question. The boy was scared enough. And beside, the stormtroopers would make an excuses of anything these days. The child shifted a bit in Kanan's arms as he laid his head on his chest. Kanan sighed for he hadn't even gotten a chance to take a look at that shoulder. He needed to get home where there were supplies that he needed. Kanan spoke softly to him, keeping him calm and reassuring him that everything will be okay.

Kanan caught a glance at the kid, he notice that the boy was half asleep. Looking up, he saw that they were near the apartment. Kanan would not normally worry about the young boy being asleep, he did need it, but with that wound on his shoulder, he was very concerned. For the bleeding hadn't stop. Kanan was thankful for one thing, at least it wasn't bleeding badly. He pressed a bit faster, turning a corner, Kanan quickly enter the apartment building. He made a beeline straight for his room, without the manager of the apartment building seeing him. He didn't want to deal with the manager today, she can be very rude and harsh. He finally got to his room and unlocked the door, pressing a button, the door gently slide opened as Kanan walked in, making his way to the couch as he laid Ezra down. Ezra was just waking up as Kanan heading into the kitchen to grab the first aid kit, three cloth, a hair brush t brush out the knots in the kid hair and a water bull. Kanan realize that the boy needed some new clothing, seeing how that the cloth he was wearing now is torn which concern Kanan and the fact that the boy still needed a bath, but getting the boy new cloth and a much needed bath would have to wait. But at this moment, Kanan wanted to look at the wound first before he does anything else. He came back to the living room and still found the boy sitting on the couch, with his left hand on his right shoulder, Kanan can now see blood on the boy hand since he place his hand on his shoulder. Kanan sat the first aid kit on the couch next to the kid and open it up.

"Now I need to take a look at the shoulder young one. I need you to remove that hold so that I can look at it." Kanan told Ezra, he didn't reply to Kanan, but he did remove his hand away from his shoulder. The boy haven't even said a word for the whole time Kanan was working on that shoulder. Kanan smiled as he worked to keep reassuring the kid, but he did wonder if the kid could talk. "Here we go kiddo," he said smiling as he remove part of the cloth on the shoulder to get a look at the wound, "Let me get a good look at this." Kanan sighed in relief as he found that the wound wasn't infected, "That is a relief." He said as he went back to work. As he looked closer he noticed that there was some dirt in the wound, which would come from all that running around, stealing and being on the street for force knows how long. He looked even closer and notice that some puss was forming "Well we can't have that now can we." he said. "Now I need to take off your shirt so that I can take a better look at what I am doing now. I need to clean it. Ok?" ask Kanan, looking up at the boy who just nodded and then Kanan got to work in helping the child to take off his rags torn up dirty shirt, Kanan cringed as the child whimpered a bit. He gently worked the shirt off and was thankful the action didn't hurt him any farther. Once the shirt was remove, Kanan tossed the torn up shirt to the side and got to work on stopping the bleeding, but just as he was going to applied some pressure to it, he soon realize that the injury is a knife wound. The wound was in an almost completely line from where it started in the middle, going up and almost over the shoulder. It's stop just as it was coming up toward the top of the shoulder. The wound look deep, but it wasn't deep enough for any concern, or to place stretched in the wound. Kanan grab a cloth and gently press down on the wound.

The boy gasp just a bit, but did nothing. As Kanan was reassuring the boy that everything will be alright, he was thinking on how this happen. Which brought the question, who injury him? Whoever had done it, Kanan wouldn't mind putting a blaster mark between the eye of the man that had done this horrible thing to this child. Once the bleeding had stop, he then grabbed one of the batica packs that he would use on the injury. He smiled at the kid, holding up the pack, he held the nozzle towards the wound, "Now this may hurt a bit. Just hold still and it won't hurt." Kanan told the boy, but he hadn't said a word.

Kanan soon sprayed the entire wound on the shoulder, which causes the boy to flinch and gasp with pain, but he didn't make an effort to move away from Kanan. When Kanan was finish with the batica pack, he reach for the cloth and he began to gently move the cloth over the wound to get the dirt and puss out. He clean the injury until he was satisfied with the result. The wound looked a lot better now that it was free from dirt and puss. Though Kanan notice that there was still some puss. Kanan grab the next thing in the kit that would help with cleaning the wound and applied it to the injury. This time it didn't hurt the boy much.

Applying ointment, Kanan was finally finish. He then placed a bandaged over the wound, it would help keep dirt out so that it wouldn't get infected. While Kanan worked on warping the bandage around the injured shoulder, he noticed that the kid was looking not at him but away. In fact he seemed to be looking at the kitchen from where he was sitting. Kanan noticed that the kid seemed to be looking for something. Kanan for a minute stop what he was doing and look back at the kitchen, wondering what got the kid so interested in the one room that Kanan barley spent time in. _'Maybe he's hungry. __He probably__ hasn't eaten since yesterday.' _Kanan thought, as he turn back toward to what he was doing and continued to work on wrapping the bandages around the kid's shoulder.

"You're hungry kid," he said while working on the shoulder, "I can fix something up for ya later once I am done with your shoulder. But I do need to ask you a few question." Kanan told the child, as he finished wrapping the shoulder. Kanan then reached for an extra cloth, grabbing the bowl of water he soaked the cloth in it. He then squeezed the cloth, getting out the excess water, smiling he then began to gently wiped the dirt of the kids face. Kanan smiled as he wiped off the dirt, "Well I was wondering if there was a clean face under all this dirt." the kid looked back for a brief moment half smiled, then turned his attention back to the kitchen. Kanan again smiled, "Hey kiddo, first of all, would like to know what is your name?" ask Kanan. He looked at the boy, who was still looking around the kitchen, trying to find something, but what. The boy stop moving his head around when Kanan started to clean his face. But he still saw that the boy was still looking at towards the kitchen, but why?... But Kanan notice that the boy didn't even answer his question which worry Kanan. Kanan was beginning to think that the boy was mute.

He hope that the boy wasn't mute and that this was just some part of a phase that the kid was going through, or the fact that the kid had a really bad sore throat and it really hurt to talk. Though Kanan would have notice that by now. Whatever the reason was, Kanan hope he would get the boy to talk, if he kept asking question. He hope was with all the question asking the kid might do just that. As he worked on the child's face, he began to asked the kid all sorts of names, "Is it Jake? Frank?...Mike?" ask Kanan, as he still tried to get the boy to talk.

"Conductor?" the boy suddenly spouted out, which surprised Kanan, as he almost dropping the cloth. Kanan had to hold his joy as to not scare the kid, he finally had gotten the boy to talk. But now Kanan was confuse on what the boy had just said.

"What was that?" ask Kanan, not wavering from his work on the kid's face.

The child look back at Kanan, "The conductor sir, I hidden it here." the boy told Kanan.

Kanan was confuse he laid down the cloth on the small table next to the couch, "You what now?" ask Kanan, though the kid's hair needed to be brushed it would wait for a moment.

Kanan watched as the kid got up, grabbing his hand and lead him to the small kitchen. Kanan followed the young boy and watched as the boy let go of his hand and head for a cabinet that was on the floor. Reaching forward he opened up one of the cabinet doors with his good arm. Kanan pondered as he watched the kid reach in with his good arm he pulled out something that Kanan has been looking for a while. Kanan cocked a smile shock his head, "I should have known." He said, as he saw that the item that the boy was holding was in fact the Conductor. The very one that Hank needed.

"No wonder why you came here," Kanan said as he stepped forward and knelt down to be at level with the boy, "But why here?" ask Kanan.

The kid took a small step back looking at the floor, "Because I didn't want people to steal it from me and I couldn't bring it back to my tower. It was just too much for me to carry all that way. Your place was closer," the boy said shifting a bit as he looked up at Kanan, "So I managed to climb into that window over there, using my energy slingshot to crack the lock." The kid stopped talking for a moment as he sat the conductor on the floor. He then stood back up standing still for a moment rubbing his sore arm, shifting a bit more, he sighed as he fidget with his bandaged. Kanan could understand how sore and tender the arm is at the moment. But he also know the more the kid played, pulled, or just messed with it would make it worse and slow the healing process. He reached up and gently pulled the kid's hand away from the bandages. The kid sighed and smiled a little as he went on, "I managed to get the conductor in through the window, climbing in, I came into the kitchen and hid it in here. When I was through hiding it, I realized I was very hungry so I went looking for food, but then you came in." the child told Kanan, looking up at him with a small tear in his eye.

Kanan smiled as he sat on the floor closer to the child, "Well I'm sorry if I scared you that day. I wasn't sure who it was. But now that I know what is going on, it doesn't matter now. But how did you get that injury on your shoulder?"ask Kanan.

Kanan watched as the child bent down and picked up the Conductor. He stood for a moment as he fidgeted with the conductor waiting patiently, for the kid said nothing. After a while as he sat the conductor back on the floor, "Well, you remember," He started wiping the tear from his eye, "I say about three…. No more like six hours ago that I didn't follow you anymore to that station." Kanan nodded as the boy sat on the floor beside him.

"I headed out to look for food because I was still hungry. The bread that I stolen from Market grump didn't fill me up and the fact that I didn't grab something from your place. So I wonder around a bit." he said as he looked up at Kanan, "And when I got to the cargo station I believe that what it is, I enter the building. Saw some bucket head and some droid. I avoided them and then I looked around and saw that there was some food on a table. I moved in as fast as I could and reached for it, to grab it. But then somebody spotted me." stated the boy, and Kanan could see fear in his eyes.

"And that somebody is Sylas right?" ask Kanan softly growling keeping it low key not to scare the boy.

The boy shook his head, "Yes, Mr. Boldly Spot Head? Yeah that was him." The boy replied, as he heard a chuckle from Kanan.

Kanan nodded to the boy smiling, "Well, that is Sylas for ya. The guy with the bold spot, now what happen then?" ask Kanan, having a bad feeling about the answer.

"Well..."began the child as he shock, and Kanan could clear see more tears forming in his eyes,"Well he threw a knife at me." announce the boy shaking even more as he moved closer to Kanan.

This angry Kanan, he stood up pacing a bit. "If I ever..." he trailed off. The boy watched as Kanan walked back and forth. Kanan was so mad, _'If I ever see Sylas again I'll well beat the boldness of his thick stubborn skull. There will be so many pieces of his skull all over the place that there would be nothing left of his face when I'm was through with him'_ Kanan thought as he looked down at the child. Kanan sighed and knelt back down to the boy's level, "Then what happen." he asked trying to control his anger in order not to scare the boy.

"I managed to ran out of the building when I saw him grab that club, that is when you came in and save me." Added the boy.

"Well you don't have to worry about him anymore. He got fired today when he tried to harm you and kill me." added Kanan.

The boys eyes went wide with horror, "He tried to kill you?" ask the boy, looking up at Kanan with concerned and worry.

"Yes, but that's all over now." He said as he stood up.

The boy watched as Kanan leaned down and scooped him up in his arms, carrying him back to the living room, "Lets not worry about all that at for the moment. We need to finish getting you cleaned up." Kanan told the boy as he sat him on the couch and grab the cloth again to clean the kid face.

The boy nodded, "What about the conductor?"

Kanan smiled, "Don't worry I'll take care of it."

The boy nodded and looked up at Kanan. "And to answer your question sir, my name is Ezra, Ezra Bridger." announce Ezra as he looked up at Kanan.

Kanan stopped working on Ezra's face and smiled, "Kanan Jarrus. It's nice to meet you." Kanan announce, as he reached out and took Ezra's hand shaking it. Ezra smiled as Kanan then went back to working on his face, "Now the second thing is, where are your parents? They must be worried sick about you? Once I am done getting you clean up and I'll..." began Kanan, as he was interrupted by the Ezra's small quiet voice, "I don't have parents," Ezra replied, looking down at the couch, "Not anymore." Kanan stop what he was doing and looked at Ezra. He saw how sadden Ezra had become. The painful, fearful look tore at Kanan's heart.

"What happen to your parents?" ask Kanan, as he sat down the cloth once again, which by now was so dirty you could not tell it was a piece of cloth.

Ezra sightly hiccup as he looked up at Kanan, "They were taken from me by the Bucket heads." replied Ezra, as he wiped tears from his eyes.

Kanan nodded, he knew who Ezra was talking about. It was stormtroopers, though he wondered why they come in and took Ezra's parents. He was brought out of his musing when Ezra said, "They came in one night, my mommy hid me and my daddy tried to fight them. I watched this all from my hiding spot, the Bucket heads overpowered my parents and then they took them away. I never saw them again." Ezra told Kanan, tears were streaming down his face.

"When was the last time you saw them?" ask Kanan, smiling as he reached up wiping the tears off the newly cleaned face.

"At my home, a year ago." Ezra told Kanan.

Kanan was not only horrified, but shocked as he realized that the boy is an orphan. He looked at Ezra as the horror of the situation hit him, _'This boy's parents have been gone for about a year.'_ he thought. Though he was amazed at how quickly the boy learned how to survive out there on his own. He reached for the brush as he realized even more that the skills he developed was enough to keep him alive, but not enough to fight someone, or how to defend himself.

As he worked on Ezra's matted hair, another question came to him, "Why hasn't anyone taken you in?" ask Kanan, as he gently worked on the hair, "Because nobody want me Mr. Jarrus." whimper Ezra.

"You don't have to call Mr. Jarrus, you can call me Kanan. But why doesn't anyone want you?" ask

Kanan, still working on Ezra's hair. He managed to get half of the head.

"Because when someone take me in," Ezra shifted a bit, but still allowed Kanan to work on his hair, "I wouldn't stay in the house for long. I was only there for about a week, maybe at most a day before I get thrown out, back on the street." Kanan stopped brushing Ezra's hair and looked down at him. Ezra had turned his head looking back up at Kanan and the questioning look on the man's face, "It was because of all the question I asked, and there was a lot. Plus the fact that I get into trouble a lot. Beside, nobody want a child who parents were place on the empire wanted list...well..." Ezra told Kanan, his eyes were downcast, tears were coming down and the boy was beginning to sob.

"No no it's okay, don't cry." Kanan told Ezra, trying to reassuring him, but Kanan was angry. He was angry at how people can just ignore one child, just because of what their parents did. And he knew for a fact that a child would ask a lot of question and the fact that they would get into trouble. That's all part of the growing up thing. Kanan had done that when he was little. This disgust Kanan that the fact that people wouldn't take the time to even give their attention to a small child who was in need loving and attention.

Kanan wasn't going to be one of those people, he couldn't even think of the possibility of Ezra ending up on the street again. He soon turned back to fixing the boys hair. Kanan took a deep breath for he was going to say something that would change his and the Ezra's life forever, "Ezra?" He stopped and wait for Ezra to look at him. Ezra looked up at Kanan and at the moment, Kanan just wanted to talk all of the boy pain away as he saw the look in the young boys eyes, "I promise you this, I will not ever throw you back out on the street." Kanan told him, waiting for it to sink in.

Ezra blinked slowly was he hearing Kanan right, "W-what do you mean?" ask Ezra.

Kanan smiled as he sat the brush down, "What I mean is this, I'll take care of you. So that you won't have to worry about finding food, or getting attack by Slice Head or the Bucket head" Kanan said, he watched as Ezra's eyes light up.

"Really, you mean you'll take care of me?" ask Ezra, surprise.

"Yes." Kanan added.

Ezra's stared for a moment, "B-but nobody wanted me. They'll just throw me back on the street." added Ezra hopeful but also unsure at the moment as he watched Kanan's face.

Kanan smiled again, "Not me. I promise you that." Kanan told Ezra, as he then picked up the hairbrush again. He needed to finish up what he started. He had so many things to plan. As Kanan reached for Ezra's head, he stopped as he looked he notice that Ezra had started to cry. Kanan saw that it was not in fear, but in happiness.

Ezra turned around to face him fully, "T- thank you." Ezra said, as he jumped up hugging Kanan, before Kanan could even start brushing the kid hair for the kid had jumped at him, wrapping both of his arms around Kanan's neck, giving him a huge hug. Kanan had drop the hair brush when Ezra had jumped at him. This took Kanan by surprise once again. He really didn't understand all this child care, but he would do his best.

Kanan hugged him back, he felt Ezra jump a little at the pull on his bad arm, "Ok ok take it easy kid," He said as Ezra pulled back, tears had dirtied up his face again. Kanan smiled as he looked over the shoulder, "We don't want to cause your wound to bleed again." Kanan told Ezra, then pat him on the head, Ezra nodded as Kanan sat him back on the couch.

"But Here is my question, if you had left the conductor here and wasn't carrying no food out of the station six, than what was in your hand when I saw you running out of the building from Sylas?" ask Kanan, and he watch Ezra just smiled, well a nervous smiled, "Well, as he was trying to grab me. I...grab his blaster and ran out with it." Ezra replied, smiling his nervous smiled. Kanan just stared at him dumbfound for a minute before he let out a chuckle, "Well...smart of you to do that kid." Kanan said, "Now, let's finish up here." Kanan told Ezra, as he began to work on the knotted hair again. Kanan smiled as he worked, but then, he just realize something, "Hey, what did you do with Sylas blaster." He asked. Ezra looked up at him with a mischievous smile…. Kanan raised an eyebrow, "Ezra?" "Uhm...I smeared it with some engine grease and throw it to a pack of loth-cats." Kanan stopped blinked a few time then threw is head back and laughed. "That is something I would have love to see." Ezra Chuckled as he said, "Yeah boldly head came running out and the last I saw was him fighting a loth-cat for his blaster." Kanan stared at Ezra knowing he would have to keep a sharp eye on the kid, laughed as he turned back to working on the hair. They both chuckled over the events as they talked, musing what Sylas did while trying to get his blaster back. Kanan wasn't sure what the future held or for that fact he wasn't sure what he was signing up for, or should he be doing it. But for now he was for the time at peace.

End of Chapter 6, YEAH SCHOOL IS OUT! So Here is Chapter 6 and like four days ago, Star Wars Rebels Siege of Lothal came out and I SAW IT!HEY! Hope you like, chapter 7 will come on...well hopefully before the 30 of June, and if not that day...Than probably will be before July 4...maybe even early. Hope you like. Please still give out suggestion, I really like it.


	8. Chapter 7-The Force is Strong in Him

Hey Guys, Chapter 7 is finally up. I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 7-The Force is Strong in Him

It was the next day and Kanan needed to go to work. That of course would mean leaving Ezra at home alone. Which at that moment, Ezra didn't like that. He followed Kanan around begging him to bring him with him to work. Kanan smiled, reassuring Ezra that he was going to be okay, for he could still feel the fear in the kid, Kanan sighed for he didn't want to bring him to work with him because of that shoulder of his. Even though it was healing alright. Kanan still didn't want to risk it. Kanan kept telling Ezra it would be alright as he went about grabbing a few things before he left. Finally getting the items he needed he placed the Conductor in his bag and he was trying his best to convince Ezra to stay. Ezra stood there crying and watching as Kanan was leaving, Ezra rush up to him and wouldn't even let Kanan leave. Kanan sighed for he knew he would be late for work if he didn't sort this out. Kanan at first wasn't sure on what to do. He didn't want to give in, but he also didn't want to be late for work either. Ezra was to terrified to stay at the apartment alone because he was afraid that Sylas or the stormtroopers could march in and grab him. Kanan told Ezra that he would lock the door and the window and the fact that he had nothing to fear, but still the boy refuses to stay. He wanted to go with Kanan. Kanan didn't know what else to do so he finally allow Ezra to go with him. He told Ezra to grab his bag and his toys to bring along with him. As he did that, Kanan look for something that would fit Ezra. He found a shirt to look to be his size, but it look to big for him, it would have to do.

The pants that Ezra was wearing, Kanan stopped and tilted his head nodding. He would have to wear that until Kanan can buy him some fresh cloth. Ezra came back with his backpack on his left shoulder, and put it on the ground just for Kanan to place the shirt on him. Ezra titled his head as he watch Kanan reach down placing the rather big shirt on him. Kanan chuckled as he noted not only was the shirt to big for Ezra but the kid seemed to be buried in it. "I feel like am walking in neck deep mud." Ezra stated as the shirt also fell to his feet. "It's all I have for now kiddo, we'll just tie it up around your waste and be off," Kanan told him laughing, as he tied the shirt off, "Later today after work we'll go and get you some cloths." Ezra nodded as Kanan worked on the shirt.

He didn't have time to look for another shirt for Ezra, so he just tired the shirt around Ezra whist and rolled up Ezra's sleeves. Kanan then grab his bag, place Ezra's backpack in his bag because he didn't want Ezra hurting his shoulder. He picked up Ezra and headed out. He lock up his apartment and headed toward the front doors, but he made sure that the manager didn't see him. He knew for a fact that the manager doesn't like children and she will try and force Kanan to kick the kid out and he doesn't want that. Luckily, she wasn't around so Kanan was able to walk out freely without having to look around to see if she was there. He had exited the apartment and headed in the direction of his work. As he was walking to his work, he was thinking about his decision from yesterday. He wasn't sure why he was still thinking about. He had made up his mind. He was going to take care of the kid. He wasn't going back on his word, but yet why was it bugging him. Things keep popping up in his mind, telling him the reason. "You drink a lot, you won't have enough money to support him." "It would be better off finding him a home that he can live at. The way you do it, you won't be able to take care of the child." said that tiny voice that he tries to ignore, but every time it pops up he just can't seem to.

"But it's the right thing to do?" said that little voice that sounded like his master, Kanan stopped short for a brief moment tilting his head. Shrugging his shoulders he continued on to work. Kanan smiled a little for he had always remember that from her, and he would never forget it. His master had told him about right and wrongs. He sighed right now he wished she was here to take over, but this small boy that he held in his arms who was looking around, was now his responsibility. Kanan held him close for he could feel Ezra holding onto his jacket sleeve so very tight, Kanan thought that the Ezra might rip it if he had gotten scared. Kanan smiled over several thoughts as he walked on, but as he did, he soon realize something that he had almost completely forgotten about. The kid had done many things that only someone that is force sensitive could do. Could the child be on of those force sensitive child? The Children of the Force they call them. He wasn't completely center that Ezra could be force sensitive.

Even now he could feel that there is something going on between him and Ezra, something strong. And Kanan wonder if the force have brought them both together. He remembered something his master once told him, "Perhaps the answer will come to you in another form." his master had told him, years before order 66. Smiling at the thought,'_Perhaps it will.' _Kanan thought to himself, as he arrive at his work and enter the build. Ezra was still clinging to his jacket when he stamped in and spotted Hank already working.

Hank's kinda perk up as he heard the familiar foot steps of Kanan coming up the hallway, "Kanan, your extremely early. I mean, you don't start for another hour or so." said Hank, without looking up from his work.

"I know I know." Kanan sighed, shifting Ezra a bit to make it a bit more comfortable, "But I do have something for ya." Kanan began. Hank put down the tools he was using and looked up, his eyes went a bit wide when he spotted Ezra in Kanan's arms. Kanan smiled a bit as he waited to see what happen next. He was a slightly amused by how Hank looked up at him, than at Ezra who was still cling to Kanan's jacket, resting his head on Kanan's shoulder. Hank look back and forth at each for a while before he shrug his shoulder, "Ah don't care, it's your problem." Hank Announce.

"WHAT!" Kanan shout in shock, it took him but a brief moment when he realize that he was talking about Ezra.

"No not the kid." he stepped forward towards Hank's desk, "What I mean is you nut, that I have your conductor." Kanan told him.

"Oh that." Hank said chucking slightly, crossing his arms. As Kanan stepped more into the office.

Kanan just rolled his eyes at Hank, while Ezra looked at him all confused.

"Well?" began Hank, as he held out his hand expecting something to be sitting in it.

"Well what?" ask Kanan, looking at Hank's hand. He stared for a brief moment, then he realize what a complete idiot he was. Hank wanted the Conductor, but Kanan couldn't reach for it because he had Ezra in his arms, and Ezra look like he wasn't going to let go at any time. Just then, Mrs. Halmertan walked in, not looking up, but was rather looking down at her data pad. Kanan sighed in relief, _'Just in time.' _thought Kanan.

"Martha." began Hank.

"Mm…,What is it dear?" she ask, not looking up at any of them.

"Look what Kanan brought with him to work today." sighed Hank, just as Martha looked away from her data pad to look at Kanan and Ezra.

"Kanan, I didn't know you have a son." began Martha, placing one hand on her hip as, she held the data pad.

Kanan stood there just a brief moment, "Uh yeah, my kid." Kanan began as he just glance at Ezra who was still holding onto him.

He then looked up at Hank's wife, "Say um Martha, can you keep an eye on him while I work. He doesn't want to stay at home because he to scared and I don't want him getting hurt." Kanan told Martha.

Martha smiled,"Sure, I can watch over him." Martha told Kanan.

"Just make sure he doesn't get into trouble." Hank announce.

"I won't." mutter Ezra, still holding so tightly to Kanan's jacket.

"I know that Ezra, now behave for Mrs. Halmertan. Alright?" Kanan ask.

"But I want to stay with you." added Ezra, his eyes looked like they were going to tear up anytime soon.

Kanan smiled reassuring Ezra that it was alright, "Ezra, I'm not going to be far, and Martha is a very nice woman. She'll take care of you while I'm away." Kanan told Ezra.

"Yes Ezra, I'm sure we will have lots of fun." Martha told Ezra.

Ezra blinked as he looked between the two of them for a moment. Martha's smile brought on a sense of safety and he liked her. He was still thinking how he could stay when Kanan smiled at him. Ezra nodded before he released his hold on Kanan's Jacket and allowing Kanan to hand him over to Martha.

Kanan passed Ezra over, "And one more thing, careful of his right shoulder," Martha looked at him wondering, "He hurt himself pretty badly yesterday and I don't want him to hurt it even more." Kanan told Martha.

"Don't worry Kanan. I'll make sure he doesn't use that shoulder of his to much." she told Kanan. Though Kanan could tell by the look on both Hank's and Martha's face they were wondering what happen. '_I'll have to tell them sooner or later about what happen.' _he thought as he patted Ezra on the head.

"And here's his backpack that have his things in it." Kanan told Martha, as he reach for his bag and grab Ezra's backpack of which she took.

"Are you guys done over there?" ask Hank, of which Martha just rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry Kanan, he'll be here when you are done." she said.

"Thank you." he told Martha, then he looked over to Ezra, "I'll see you after work." he said, Ezra didn't say anything but nodded. Then he disappeared with Martha to the next room. Kanan finally turn his attention back toward Hank who was waiting for Kanan to be done.

"Now where were we?" ask Hank, crossing his arms again.

"Right." Kanan said, then he reach in his bag and grab out the conductor.

Hank's eyes light up with joy, "Oh thank the force you found it. That captain have been breathing down my neck for this thing. I'll be glad to be rid of it." Hank said, as he took the Conductor away from Kanan and set it on the desk, "Now tell, where did you find it. Did you found the thief that stolen it?" ask Hank, looking back at Kanan.

_'Well at least he didn't figure out that it was Ezra that had stolen the conductor from him. He would be furious.' _Kanan thought, "Nope didn't find the thief," Kanan told him shaking his head, "I found it laying on the ground where the thief must have dropped it." lied Kanan, he heard Hank laugh. Kanan felt some relief, he really hated to lie, but found out it was away of life to hide from the empire.

Hank shook his head, "Oh what a dumb thief than. Well, he wouldn't be able to use it anyway. I don't know what the Empire want it, but I freaky don't care," Hank said as he walked back to his desk, "You can start working if you want. I'm not letting you sit around doing nothing. Get to work while I call our favorite captain." announce Hank, as he picked up the Conductor and left the room. Kanan sighed, knowing that the relief of looking for something was over. Now all he need is enough money to leave this planted and find another job. Ezra will go with him to the other planted that he is going to next, but first. Work and more work. Kanan turn and head for his work detail. When his shift ended, Kanan came back to the main office to pick up Ezra and headed on home.

"You said that Ezra hurt his arm, how did that happen?" Ask Hank, who was just coming out from his office to the desk. Kanan almost jumped, but didn't. "What was that?" ask Kanan.

"I ask, how did Ezra hurt his arm?" Hank ask again, as he sat down on his chair.

Kanan blinked, and thought for a moment, _'Ah crap, how am I going to explain this to him?', _as he started to starch his hair, because he knew that Hank would get angry with this. Kanan have been working with Hank after he had left Janus Kasmir and headed off on his own. He knew Hank can be that type of person you just don't want to be around at times. Hank acted tough and all, but in the end. He actually does care for his workers and his family. And though he wasn't much of a father figure, he was pretty darn close to it. "Well, Ezra was...well...Sylas attacked him and threw a knife at him." Kanan told Hank.

Silent...Hank didn't say a word for the longest time. Kanan wonder what will happen next. Kanan felt as if the world around him went dead and he was the only one left alive. Kanan's eyes shot open as he could suddenly feel the angry and hatred in Hank. He saw that Hank had squeeze his fist, it was such a tight squeeze that Kanan thought the blood vessels in Hank's hand would burst.

"Why that son of a hutt's spawn." yelled Hank, slamming his fist on the table which caused Kanan nearly jumped, he didn't. Kanan shuddered, for he well…. kinda didn't expect this from Hank. Yeah sure, Hank isn't a man that really like kids, but this was new. It's seem that the man had a soft spot for kids after all.

Hank suddenly turned red which was strange for a green twilkle, "If I ever see him..." began Hank, but stop in the middle of it. He was taking deep breaths, trying to calm himself down, "It's already over Hank, calm yourself." Hank told himself as he look up and back at Kanan, "Sorry about that Kanan. But I get real angry when a man anybody for that fact, hurts a child. Even though I not much for children at the moment. I am glad he's gone. But what are you going to do about the kid Kanan. Sylas will want the child. How are you going to protect him?" ask Hank.

Kanan hadn't thought of that before. How will he be able to protect Ezra from Sylas. Would he have to revel his Jedi side to the boy in order to protect him from Sylas, or for that matter, from any danger? Kanan wasn't sure at the moment, "I don't know Hank.…," Kanan told Hank, "But I well figure something out," with saying that he then turned and walked away, without saying another word. He reach the room where Ezra and Martha are and when the door open, Ezra was waiting for Kanan to come a pick him up.

"Did he behave?" ask Kanan.

Martha smiled as she walked over to Kanan, "He did, he did just fine Kanan." Replied Martha.

"We have to go home?" ask Ezra, looking up at Kanan.

Home...that was a word Kanan haven't really like. He really haven't stayed in one spot for too long that he had forgotten what home was really about, but he smiled and patted Ezra on the head, "Yes Ezra, we're heading home now." Kanan told Ezra.

"Okay." Ezra said, with a smile.

"Kanan." began Martha, which Kanan looked up at her, "Before you go, I need to speak with ya real quick." she added.

Kanan nodded and told Ezra to meet him in the office. Ezra hesitate pausing at first, but then he nodded and turn heading for the office. Kanan turn back toward Martha, "What is it Martha?" ask Kanan.

"Well, when we were playing. I notice something...odd about Ezra." Martha told Kanan.

"Like what?" he ask.

"I don't know, but it look as though he could move a lot faster than me. And that's not normal for a four year old kid Kanan." she told him.

"What's not normal about a kid moving a lot faster than you Martha?" Kanan ask, wasn't getting what Martha was really getting at. But he was also getting annoyed with this, he didn't need someone telling him that there is something wrong with Ezra when he already knew, "That's not what I mean Kanan. What I mean is that...well." she began, but look away.

Now Kanan was concerned, "Like what?" he ask, hating to be left in the dark.

"Well...he had pick something up. I don't think he realize it, but he wasn't using his hands Kanan. I think there is something wrong with the boy, worse then that shoulder wounds." she told Kanan.

Kanan sighed and nodded his head, he knew what she was talking about, but he couldn't tell her. She would figure it out sooner or later. Kanan paused and thought for a moment about what she said. He again nodded his head and headed out after their little talk. Kanan reached the office where Ezra waited. Smiling he picked him up and headed out the door. As they were heading in the direction of home, Kanan remember that they had to make a quick stop at the store to pick up some cloth for Ezra. Kanan didn't want to remain at the store for to long. They enter, gotten a few cloths for Ezra and then headed straight for home. Soon they reached home. Kanan was thinking about what she had said about Ezra. He didn't want to leave Ezra home because of it. But Kanan wasn't sure what to do at this moment. He sighed, _'If the kid is indeed force sensitive.'_ he thoughts as he helped Ezra put his back pack away, _'I well have to think of something and fast.'_ again he thought, as he left Ezra to play with his toys. He went into the kitchen to fix them something to eat.

Kanan looked at the time piece, "Wow, it's been six hours since we had gotten home." he said, Kanan got up and went about getting ready for bed. He was glad he had already taken care of Ezra, giving him something to eat and putting him to bed, Kanan smiled for now he was finally off to bed himself. He was tired and finally laying down in bed he found he had fallen fast asleep and sometime he hate falling asleep. For nightmares of his past still haunted him. He could still see his master death over and over again, playing in his mind. But today for some reason was different. He had a different dream, and from the start he could tell it felt...different. The dream wasn't about him and it's confused him. All he saw in that dream was a young boy, standing in a clearing he knew the boy wasn't him. He looked closer and saw two people with that child. Then, in the dream, he saw that the woman, clearly the boy mother grabbing her child and running with him while the man, the father stayed behind and fight off...whatever they were. Kanan didn't see what it was because the dream ended. That was when he felt something moving on his bed, then something pushing against him. He awoken, only to see Ezra climbing up on the bed.

"Ah Ezra, go back to bed." Kanan moan, but didn't attempt to pick up Ezra and set him on the ground.

"Sorry Kanan, had a nightmare. I can't sleep." Ezra told him, haft awake as he crawled under the blanket next to Kanan.

Kanan sighed, "Alright kid, only for tonight and tonight only." Kanan told Ezra.

A moan was the only thing that was heard from Ezra before he was fast asleep. Kanan half smiled before he too closes his eyes, but he didn't remain asleep, he didn't even get the chance to even fall back asleep. Through his closed eyes, he could see a light. He slowly opened his eyes, groaning, he could see that a bright blue light was the cause of it. Kanan's eyes were now fully opened as he looked around for the source of the light, he was a bit shocked and surprised at what he saw that was causing the bright blue light.

The brightness that Kanan was seeing, was the activation of his Holocron. Kanan quickly sat up making sure he didn't disturb Ezra. He titled his head in wonderment and bewilderment, "What is going on, I made no attempt to open it," he whispered, "You crazy thing why are you on?" he asked as he got out of bed. Walking towards the holocron he heard the holocron open and a message was playing. He recognized the master who was in the message. He was shocked as it was a message of Obi-Wan Kenobi that was playing. It was the message the one that he sent to all Jedi to not to return to the temple. Kanan shooked his head, he wasn't at all interested in the message. He was more interested in how the holocron was open in the first place. He stood there for a moment, pondering, then it hit him. He slowly turned back towards the bed when he realize, looking down at the small boy that slept under his blanket.

_'Could it be?' _he thought, as he reached out. Kanan was now feeling the force, flowing through the child now. Then it hit him, and it hit him hard. His eyes went wide with surprise, Kanan knew the reason why he was feeling something special between him and Ezra, why he was seeing a different dream, the reason why Martha came up to him and told him of what she saw. The answer to every question that Kanan had ask. The thing that Kanan feared and knew the reason why the child must stay with him and to protect him. He was indeed force sensitive, and the fact that it was dangerous. The Empire could find out and that, Kanan didn't want that. They could take him away and try to turn him to the dark side...or worse..Kanan didn't want to think of the worse part. He use the force to shut off the holocron so that nobody else will hear it and put it back in the drawer. Kanan gently got back into bed and laid back down, but he look back down at Ezra. The child was sleeping peacefully. There was no nightmare tonight for the both of them. But the thought of losing Ezra...Kanan just laid there, looking up at the ceiling.

"He is strong in the force. Now I know what I must do." Kanan whisper, then he close his eyes and fallen asleep.

End of Chapter 7, just saw siege of lothal and it was awesome. I hope you like this chapter. Yes, I mention a character from the Last Padawan comic, and yes I have read the 3rd book and it was awesome...and sad.. I hope you like this Chapter. Chapter 8 will come out on the 16. Two week from now. Because next week I have a family reunion on the 11. I will work on chapter 8 this week and next week, but I won't get it up until after word. I might maybe...just maybe, I maybe can get it up before hand. But There is a possibility that I can't. But Chapter 8 will be up. I do hope you like this chapter.


	9. Chapter 8-The Empire Don

**VERY IMPORTANT Author Note: I am so sorry for those who was waiting for the story to come out on the 16. To be honest, I had totally forgotten about it until I was heading to my Family Reunion, and before I could even work on it, my cousin pass away so I had to leave to go to his funeral. I am super...super super sorry. I would have gotten it up early but the week have been super crazy. I think from now on, if I don't get the story up on time. I will tell you before hand. Sorry again, I hope you like this story. **

Chapter 8- The Empire Don't take to excuses.

It had been weeks since Kanan adopted Ezra. Ezra's shoulder gotten better, which didn't needed a bandage for it. Kanan realize that taking care of a child is harder than he thought. Finding the right size cloths that would fit him, making sure he's alright and making enough food for the kid. _' Did Depa had this problem with the younglings?' _Kanan thought to himself a while back. And whenever Ezra had nightmares, he would come into Kanan's room, over time Kanan had started to get use to it. No matter what he does, the kid would come back. _' He probably have found it more safer with me and comfortable, since I found him on the street. Where he had been on the street for a year so...just go with it' _Kanan thought to himself. Kanan was getting enough money for not only himself and Ezra to get off the planet to have a better life on a different world. Lothal was fun for a while, but it was starting to bore him, but how would he tell Ezra, he knew the kid would adjust to a new life, but would it be easy. Also one more issue puzzled him, he had been trying to come up with ways to tell a four year old kid that he's force sensitive. Luckily, Ezra hadn't attempted to use the force out in public and Martha didn't say anything about it again. And for that matter, bringing Ezra to work with him is working out well. The kid wasn't as scared as he used to be, but spending time with Martha open him up and the fear of Sylas or the imperials coming through the door hasn't been brought up. But Kanan still kept up his guard, just in case.

Kanan would start the day out by walking to work, with Ezra holding his hand. Kanan smiled and was glad that the other workers didn't seem to mind that Ezra came with him. Some would even say hi to Ezra and at first, he was scared at all the attention. As time went on Ezra started to open up and say hi back. Hank didn't even mind it as well. He even smiled as he saw that his wife enjoy having Ezra around because Hank didn't want to have kids. But he did care about Ezra though. Soon after Kanan arrive, Ezra headed off to help out Martha. Kanan and Hank started talking to each other. Neither of them realizing the danger that is heading their way. Hank was giving Kanan yet, another boring job to do and this was really bugging Kanan. As Kanan and Hank talked over the jobs of the day, One of the worker's was outside repairing a loader. The worker was so deep into his job, that he was not aware of anyone coming up behind him. Until he felt something against his head. The fear flutter with in him when he realize what it was. He drop what he was doing and raise his hands slowly. His eyes went wide when he realized who was behind him. He saw people in amour running towards the building as he felt himself being cuffed, and roughly pulled to his feet.

Meanwhile, everything was normal inside as Kanan stood in Hank's office listening to Hank babble on and on. Kanan sighed as he stood listening, but his head shot up and eyes went slightly wide, as he felt something. The hairs on the back on his neck rose sending a shiver down his spine as something was diffidently wrong. He could hear people running, he looked out the office watching, looking as he saw them suddenly surround the place. He was confuse as he felt...danger. His eyes went wide as he soon realized what was going on but he realize it to late, Hank in the mean time had stopped talking looking up at Kanan with a confused look on his face. Kanan's eyes were wide with fear as he turned back to Hank. Just as the door behind him blasted open. Both Kanan and Hank threw their arms in front of their face in order to protected themselves from getting hurt. Kanan and Hank recover and looked toward the door as droids headed toward the door, the other workers that were in the building watch as well. All through the compound droids, and works alike were murmuring wondering what was going on. For a while nothing seemed to be happening, but then suddenly, as the two droids got near the door. They were shot down and before anyone could blink. The murmuring got louder as several of the workers backed up, putting down tools as they stood up raising their hands slowly.

Both Kanan's and Hank's eyes went wide as they watched, Imperial troopers came running inside the building, aiming their weapons at everyone, including Kanan and Hank, who slowly raised their hands as well. Then they spotted an imperial agent coming through the door like he was just walking into a beauty party. Kanan eyed this man, noticing that he wore the imperial uniform, his hair was place back in a pony tail, like his but he had no beard. He had this clinical smile on when he eyed Kanan and Hank. He had brownish, yellow eyes like all of the imps. Kanan noticed that the agent was a bit taller than him.

The agent nodded to the troops, "Take them outside." he told them, then the troops began forcing everyone outside. Nobody knew what was going on. Kanan had a bad feeling about all this.

He looked over at Hank and saw that he was furious and wanted to know what was going on, but Kanan was more concern for Ezra, and Hank's wife. He knew for a fact that some worker did go with Martha to help her out with something. As Kanan scan the crowed of workers, he didn't see Ezra nor Martha. Kanan could hear some of the other talking among each themselves, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Where's Martha?" Hank ask Kanan.

"I don't know, I don't see Ezra either." Kanan told Hank, but they soon stop talk as well everyone else, when the agent and some imperial troopers walk up to Kanan and Hank.

"What is the meaning of this agent. I have a schedule to keep and I don't like.." Hank began, but was interrupted by the agent, "Your schedule is no longer your job, and beside you don't own this place any more." said the agent, which surprise Hank.

"What was that?" ask Hank, Kanan was trying his best to keep him calm.

"I said that this place is under imperial control which mean that all of your belongings, and your work station belong to the Empire." replied the agent.

"What do you mean that this place belong to your blasted Empire. I gave you what you wanted!" yelled Hank.

"Not fast enough. You see..." began the agent, and as they were talking, Kanan felt another danger. It wasn't right and he began to look around to see what it was. After a few moments, he spotted something. It was a crate, but this one was different. He didn't see it there yesterday, or for that matter, he didn't see it there when he first got here. As he stared at it, he spotted something on it. It had a red, blood looking and it was in a shape of something. Kanan looked at the box examining it, then he realize that the shape on the box, was that of a skull. It was a red skull. Kanan gasp in realization. He remember several stories of a recent gang attacking this place before, with crate full of bombs, with that type of symbol on them. It was the Red Skulls, "Sylas!"Kanan whispered, he knew the bantha poo-doo zabark, was getting his revenge this way. Everyone was in danger.

"Everyone run! There's a bomb!" Kanan shouted, pointing in the direction of the crate, warning everyone.

All the workers, Hank, the agent, and the stormtroopers were wondering what Kanan was talking about, but before anyone could do or say anything. There was a huge explosion that not only shook the ground around them, but destroyed part of the building, setting fire to the place. As shouts could be heard, along with cries of pain, squeals of droids, another explosion went off followed by another. Chaos was everywhere, there was shouting and screams, Kanan stood there as only one thing came into his mind, the shocking horror that hit him when the bomb went off, "EZRA!" He shouted.

Martha and the workers that were with him from the inside where running, trying to get out. Behind her was Ezra.

"Stay close to me Ezra!" she shouted, as she was helping all of those that were still trap inside. Ezra kept up as much as he could, keeping Martha in sight.

Hank and Kanan were helping those that needed it. The Agent shouted orders as troopers, Kanan looked up and saw that the imperials were just leaving, seeing that they couldn't have what they wanted so they just left. Kanan rolled his eyes as he continued to help, hoping that Ezra was alright. Martha stop just at the exit, shouting to people to hurry. Ezra was running as fast as he could he was tired but didn't stop. He looked up to see the last man was heading towards the exit.

"Come on Ezra!" shouted Martha, reaching her hand out to him, urge him on.

Ezra though tired and scared wanting Kanan more then anything didn't stop. He held back the tears as he looked to Martha seeing he was so close, but yet so far. Martha's eyes beamed with not only fear but joy as she saw Ezra getting closer. She realized how tired he was and was about to run to him in ordered to pick him up. Ezra looked up smiling and as he was just about to reach for Martha, the roof came undone. One of the workers looked up and grab Martha just in time pulling her out of the way just as the roof came down. Martha screamed as Ezra jumped out of the way just in time. Martha wanted to run back to grab Ezra. But was pulled away, the worked held on tight as Martha called and called for Ezra

After the roof had fallen and some of the dust settled, Ezra got to his feet and saw that the exit he wanted so badly was closed off to him. Ezra became afraid, thinking that this is the end. Tears were forming in his eyes as he looked around him, he cried with joy as he another way out. He ran as fast as he could. Kanan was outside when he spotted a worker, calling to Hank who looked up to see his wife and the worker. Nodded to Kanan as the both ran towards them.

"Are you two okay?" ask Hank, as he helped the worker sit Martha on the ground.

Martha nodded, "I'm fine." she coughed, pointing to the building, "But Ezra is still in there."

Kanan's eyes went wide with fear, "I need to get in there." Kanan said, Looking at both Hank and Martha.

"You can't go that way, but there is another way out head that way you can reach him!" she shouted, and was relieved as she saw that Kanan was already running in that direction. Hank nodded to the worker, as he then got his wife and the worker to safety.

Kanan ran as fast as he could to save Ezra. "I am going to lose him too." He shouted, he already lost his master, there was no way he was going to lose Ezra. Ezra ran as fast as he could, he saw light up ahead and knew that he was getting to the exit. Ezra ran as fast as his legs could carry him, and he didn't stop until he was out. He smiled as he reached the exit, sighing with relief he exited the building, but just as he exit he froze for he could hear the all to known clanking sound and to his horror it was now standing right in front of him. Ezra was frozen with fear as he watched the droids pull out their weapons. He swallowed though his throat felt dry for he realized they were just more then ordinary droids. They were assassin droids. Killers. Ezra screamed just as one of them aimed their weapons at him. Kanan heard the scream and headed in that direction. He spotted Ezra just about to be attacked by droids.

"EZRA!" he shouted, as he pulled out his blaster, aimed for the droid and fired.

The blast hit the droid, sending it falling to the ground sparks flying everywhere. The others looked in the direction of where the blast shot had come from. They spotted Kanan jumping over some fallen building parts and shooting at the droid and just as he landed on the ground. The blast hit the droids destroying it. Kanan landed next to Ezra, ready his weapons just as more assassin droids pulled out their weapons and aimed at Kanan and Ezra.

"Run Ezra!" Kanan shouted to Ezra, and soon they were off while Kanan shot at some droids who were threatening to kill him and Ezra.

Ezra's eyes filled with horror, he hadn't ran this fast, not in a long time. And not since the day his parents were taken away from him. He wasn't sure when he would stop. Not paying attention to anything but just running, and getting away. He tripped over something which as him to fall, another late bomb went off and one of the taller building was hit. Ezra shock his head to clear it and looked up to see in time the building had started to fall, and it was heading for him.

"KANAN!" He cried.

Kanan heard his cry and turn toward Ezra. His eyes widen with horror as he saw the building was now coming towards Ezra. Kanan's eyes widen as he realized Ezra had no time to run. Ignoring the droids, he place his blaster back in the holster and ran towards Ezra. He was running as faster than normal. Faster than he could remember. He wasn't going to stop until he reach Ezra, not until he have Ezra safe. He cried out realizing it wasn't enough. He would get there to late, won't have a chance to save Ezra, expect for one thing. Kanan had reach Ezra in time, but he turn towards the falling building instead and raised his hands, closing his eyes, and stop the falling building from hitting him and Ezra. Ezra hadn't realized he had closed his eyes tight. Not feeling any pain or crushing force he then open his eyes and look up. His eyes went wide with surprise as he saw Kanan holding his hands up. Ezra blinked as he noted that the building was not near them for Kanan was keeping the building from hitting him and Kanan. Ezra was shock, he didn't understand what was going on. He never seen this before. Then, with one push, Kanan push the building to the side, away from him and Ezra. Dust started flying everywhere. Hank had gotten everyone to safety when he saw the building fall. He knew Kanan was still over there, getting Ezra. He thought Kanan and Ezra were both killed. Martha was upset, thinking that it was her fault.

"Nobody could survived that." Hank said out loud, as his wife sat on the ground crying. Hank knelt down to hug his wife pulling her close, as he held back the tears that were now forming in his eyes.

Everyone shock with not only pain, horror, but sadness. As they all believed that Kanan and Ezra were killed...that was they all thought. They stood there watching at the building burn, while the fire droids scurried about putting out the fire. Hank had buried his face in his wife's shoulder when he heard some one shout, "LOOK!"

Hank looked up and leaving his wife on the ground stood up staring at the pile of burning rubble. For a moment he saw nothing, then his eyes shot open with joy when spotted something coming toward them. Hank looked on as he saw something or someone coming out of the smoke and rubble, he saw something being carried and was not sure at first what it was. Hank look closely and saw that it was Kanan who was carrying Ezra to safety.

"Guys, it's Kanan and the kid!" Hank shouted to the other. As he ran towards them.

Everyone that heard it were happy to hear that and Martha was glad to hear it, as she too got up and ran towards them. Kanan had just reach them, when Hank and Martha was the first to meet them.

"Kanan, are you and Ezra alright?" ask Hank.

Kanan sighed, still trying to catch his breath when he look up at Hank, "Yeah," He began, looking back down at Ezra. "We're okay." Kanan said, realizing that...he and Ezra, would have to leave Lothal...for good.

End of Chapter 8, I don't know what is up with me...i feel as though this chapter is another How To Train Your Dragon reference...I think I have been listening to too many music from it or been watching it to many time...oh well. So Like I said, I will be letting you guys know what happen from now on so that you guys wouldn't have to wait for the chapter. I couldn't this time because I was so busy. But I do hope you like this chapter. The next chapter will come out on the 20 in August, maybe a little bit early if I get it done, but like I said, if something comes up, I'll let you know. And I almost forgot to tell you guys something. I am going to be starting some more story. I just don't want to just write this story. That doesn't mean that I will stop this story, I just want to write some others. I'll still contiued and finish this book. But I have been working on some other storys. Crossover between star wars rebels and two other shows. When they will come out, I have no clue. I guess I'll let you guys know when those story are going to be coming. The first story i'm working on is Star Wars Rebels and a Godzilla crossover. The other one is a horror story with Star Wars Rebels crossover with Aliens. That's all for now. 


	10. Chapter 9-Time to Go But One Little Prob

Chapter 9- Time to Go...But One Little Problem

Kanan had been running around the small apartment. Gathering items and materials that they would need. He finally was able to start placing the things they both needed in his bags, he knew it was time to leave this planted and find another job. Plus a much safer place to live, though he wondered if there was such a place. He was planing on leaving the planted because the job that he was working at was not only boring, but he realized not enough pay to meet not only his needs but Ezra's as well. But now...How would he explain this to Ezra. After placing the last thing in his back pack.

He then sighed shoulders hanging a bit as he walked over to the dresser stopping in front of it. He paused for a moment feelings seem to flood him as he looked at the top drawer of his dresser. He then looked up as if something shot through him, reaching out he pulled open the top drawer. He then reached inside and pulled out not only his holocron, but his lightsaber. Closing the drawer he walked back over to the bed and place them both into a secret compartment that is in his bag. He zip it up, picked it up and headed out of his room to see Ezra waiting for him.

"What is it Ezra?" he ask noting the look on the young boys face. He smiled and knelt down looking into Ezra's face, waiting patiently.

Kanan watched as Ezra didn't say anything for a while. He noted how Ezra was now rubbing his right shoulder where it use to hurt, looking down at the ground for a while, then he look up at Kanan, "Why do we have to leave Kanan?" ask Ezra.

Sighing Kanan smiled gently as he looked into Ezra's eyes, unsure of how to explain it to Ezra. He didn't know where to start, wasn't sure if Ezra would understand. Kanan sighed again, "Because we need to find...find a better job so that I can support us." Kanan told Ezra.

"Why can't we stay here?" he ask, his eyes downcast. It sadden Kanan to see such a look in Ezra's eyes.

"Well you see..." Kanan sighed, he really wasn't sure what to say to Ezra, "You'll understand when you get older Ezra." Kanan said, the only thing he could think of, as he stood up picking up Ezra's backpack in the processes. He smiled as he then reached down and started to help Ezra to pack his backpack. For a while, there was silent, nobody said a word. Kanan thought that the conversation was over, until, "What's the force?" ask Ezra.

Kanan's eyes went wide with surprise, if he had a drink in his mouth it would have been half way across the room by now. He wasn't sure if Ezra heard the holocron from a week ago. Kanan look back at Ezra, "What was that Ezra?" ask Kanan.

"I ask, what is the force?" Ezra said tilting his head looking up at Kanan.

Kanan was taken back by this, just a bit by this, "What's the force?" Kanan ask.

"Yes." replied Ezra.

Kanan sighed then got down to Ezra level, "Well," Kanan smiled as he looked deeply in Ezra's eyes, "You see, the force is a live force. It's what combine the galaxy together." Kanan told Ezra.

Kanan paused looking intently into Ezra's eyes, watching the young boy. Who stood there pondering what Kanan said, he then looked at Kanan and smiled nodding for he understood what Kanan was telling him. Kanan smiled, "And it's strong in you Ezra." Kanan added, this one, Ezra didn't understand.

"What do you mean?" Ezra ask, looking up at Kanan, confuse.

"Well...you see Ezra...about a week ago. Unknowing to you. You activated my holocron, activating a message. This holocron or any others can not be simply turned on, by just anyone, but only by those who are force sensitive. And you are force sensitive Ezra." Kanan told Ezra.

Ezra stood there, at first Kanan was not sure if Ezra understood any of what he had just told him. After a few moments Ezra gave a thumbs up, with a small smile. Kanan felt a small sense of relief for the gesture was enough to let him know that Ezra understood some of it.

Ezra smiled and looked up into Kanan's eyes, "And your force sensitive as well?" ask Ezra.

Kanan smiled and gave Ezra a small hug, "Yes I am. I am strong in the force as well." Kanan told Ezra.

"Is that the reason why we leaving?" ask Ezra.

"Well...yes, but there is another reason." Kanan added.

"What is that?" ask Ezra.

Kanan knew this would not be easy, but he also had a feeling that if he kept it from Ezra it would be more difficult in the long run, "Well, you see. If the Empire find out if we are force sensitive, they would try to turn us to the dark side, the evil side of the force, or if we don't fall. They would kill us. That is the main reason for us to leaving. I can't take the risk of someone seeing us. We go to another planted, but we don't stay for long." Kanan told Ezra.

Ezra just nodded his head, he understood what Kanan was telling him, "I understand, but I do have one more question to ask." Said Ezra.

"And what is that?" Kanan ask.

"I heard my parents talk about the temple and Jedi's. I heard them talk about the good old days before the war and when Jedi's where guardians of peace. I was wondering, are you a Jedi?" he ask.

Kanan hesitated for a moment. He wasn't sure if he should answer Ezra question, but he had a right to know, "Yes I am a Jedi. One of the many few that survived. I can teach you, train you in the ways of the force." Kanan told Ezra.

Ezra didn't say anything for a while. He was thinking, Kanan waited, smiling.

"If I learn, I can find out what happen to my parents. I can help others. I want to learn the way of the force. I want to became a Jedi, Kanan."Ezra told Kanan, his eyes beaming with excitement and fear.

Kanan nodded and smiled, resting a hand on Ezra shoulder, "Then I will teach you. But we will have to do it in secret. Which mean you can't use the force out in public. I will teach you how and what you need to do. Okay." Kanan told Ezra.

He nodded, "Okay." Ezra said, smiling.

"Good, now pack your things. We are leaving in about ten minutes." Kanan told Ezra.

"Okay." Ezra said, as he grab his bag and started packing his things while Kanan went back into his room and grab his things.

Ten minutes went by as both Kanan and Ezra was heading off. Kanan sighed a bit upset for he, couldn't stop by at the station to pick up his pay because it had all been destroyed. He knew by now that both Hank and Martha had already left to find another planted to not only find work but build a new life. Kanan was doing the same thing, with Ezra holding his hand, they walked toward the transport station that would take them off the world.

On the way, Kanan was thinking of what planted they would go to. He was thinking of going to Tatooine, but than again, it was hot on the planted almost half of the year. He could handle heat, but he wasn't sure if Ezra could handle it. Than he was thinking of going to Naboo, a beautiful planted, but than he thought there wasn't going to be any good jobs there. Ezra suggested to go to Coruscant, but Kanan told him that Coruscant was a death planted. Then he suggested Alderaan, perhaps maybe that planted. There was so many suggestion and they could only go to one. He made up his mind and there were going to go to Alderaan. As they were heading toward the station, he felt something.

"Halt." he heard a voice.

Kanan froze, Ezra gulped as he felt the tension in Kanan's hand. They both slowly turn around and spotted a stormtrooper walking their way, blaster aiming up toward them. Ezra not only was shaking, for Kanan could feel the tremors, he was now clinging tightly to Kanan as he wonder what the trooper was doing.

Kanan gently squeezed Ezra's hand as the trooper called out, "This is a restricted area." announce the trooper.

Kanan looked at the trooper with bewilderment, "Uh, since when? We're just heading towards the station." Kanan told the trooper.

The trooper shook his head and growled a bit, "It's been restricted since the Captain arrived, last month." announce the trooper.

The trooper had to stifle a laugh as the screwed up bewilderment look on Kanan's face spoke loud and clear, "What!…." He cried out as Ezra looked up at him.

"Sir, this place is off limits to civilians please move along." The trooper started and watched as the even more confused Kanan pushed Ezra ahead of him as they moved off to the station.

Ezra confused and still very frighten at the whole event, gently yanked on Kanan's hand. Kanan jumped slightly snapping out of his bewilderment stare and looked down at Ezra, "Kanan, why didn't we fight, we don't want the bucket heads to win… Right?" Ezra asked.

Kanan stopped and knelt down to Ezra, "There is a time to fight and to move on. And then there is a time to run, don't worry one day we'll stand and fight the Empire. But for now, we need to move on and find a better place to live." Kanan said smiling at Ezra. Ezra nodded though still a bit confused, grabbed Kanan's hand again and followed as they headed towards the station.

Kanan sighed a bit miffed, 'That's just great,' he thought as he and Ezra took to the streets weaving in and out of people as they moved towards the station. Sighing again he was starting to feel a bet relaxed, 'Oh well I don't have to worry about this place anymore now.' he thinks as they found a different way to the station. Kanan growled a bit when he realized that this new way was taking them a bit longer then he really wanted too.

Kanan and Ezra were safe from the troopers and found their way to the transport. But Kanan realized he didn't have enough time to buy a ticket. The ship he wanted was going to Alderaan was getting ready to take off. And they really didn't have a lot of time, but he was happy for one thing the ship was heading to a planted that they wanted anyways. He and Ezra waited, and at the right moment they rushed on board, the whole time holding tight to Ezra. Kanan had just enough time to find a spot to hid and settled down, before the doors close and the ship took off. Kanan realized that the ship was a high class ship which only the very rich could afford. He shook his head as he and Ezra settled in for the ride, 'Some people who had the money could get on' he thought as he pulled Ezra close to him. Though Kanan had that money, he didn't have enough time to get a ticket. But as for now, he and Ezra had gotten away from the troopers, the mess of the planet and with a sigh of relief Sylas and were now headed to a new planted and a new life. But for some reason Kanan could not shake the feeling of something bad on the horizon.

"Will we ever come back to this planted?" ask Ezra, looking up toward Kanan.

"I don't know Ezra, maybe we will...maybe we won't." Kanan told Ezra, and then they snuggled down to sleep.

End of Chapter 9, I hope you like this chapter. Have a great day. I am going to be making a schedule for whenever I'm going to be doing something. The date thing isn't really working out. And school is coming so I am going to be doing something...I don't know yet. I hope you like this chapter. I wanted to get it up yesterday, but something was wrong with the website on my end, so I am happy it's up. Chapter 10 is coming...whenever I guess. I still need to figure out the schedule. Hope you like.


	11. Chapter 10-Enjoy the Ride

Chapter 10- Enjoy the Ride

As Kanan and Ezra settled down in the hiding spot Kanan had found for them, they overhead the speakers rang loud and clean with instructions, "Please take your seat, we are about to take off." said the announcer over the speaker.

Ezra looked up at Kanan with a questioning look. Kanan looked down at him, smiling, "Shh, I'll get us a couple of seats." He told Ezra. Ezra gave him a thumbs up letting him know he understood, as Kanan set him down. Ezra scooted over as Kanan sneaked out from their hiding spot. By the time Kanan had gotten back, Ezra was fast asleep. He smiled, a little chuckle was heard from him as he quickly but gently, picked up Ezra without waking him up. He silently slid into the last spare seats on the ship. Kanan had just gotten to his and Ezra seat just before the ship took off. Sitting Ezra down on his lap, Kanan relax, sighing, knowing that the moment now was calm. He smiled when he look back down at Ezra, as Ezra shifted in Kanan's lap, snuggling close to Kanan. Kanan sighed, they were finally leaving Lothal. Though it was a place where Ezra was born and where Kanan had worked on the planet for a while, he knew for a fact that he needed to get them both to a someplace safe. It was not safe for them anymore, as the Imperials were now moving more and more on Lothal. He looked out the window at the fading planet below and wondered what adventurers laid ahead.

Kanan laid his head back against the head rest of the chair and sighed. For the first time since the explosion he felt a sense of relief. He continue to look out the window at the fading planet and then down at the sleeping Ezra, realizing the responsibility he now had to watch over. '_If there is a chance that Ezra's parents are alive, then we'll find them together.'_ he thought. He nodded to himself knowing of the great responsibility he had to now keep. The training he was going to give to Ezra that was for later though. First of all, they need to get to Alderaan. Kanan knew that was his propriety, but that was not the first item on his list of things to do. For the first most important thing that he was thinking over on how they were going to stay on the ship, without a ticket. Kanan didn't have time to grab one since he and Ezra had to take the long way to the spaceport. He thought over the conversation he had with the Stormtrooper about the restriction of the alleyway they had wanted to pass through. He could not think of any reason, _'though I wonder…_' he thought, shaking his head he continued to think of an idea on how to stay abroad.

Kanan sat thinking about how to obtain a ticket, still looking out of the night black space just as they entered into hyperspace. Lothal was no longer in sight. It have vanish when the blue light came into view. _'There goes that planet now.' _Kanan thought, knowing that this was his third time leaving a planet. Through this would be Ezra first time ever leaving a planet, especially his home. Kanan wonder on how well Ezra would handle space travel, would he freak out, or would he be like any typical four year old kid that would explore every window of the ship to see how big the galaxy is. Kanan remember his first time on board a ship when he was leaving Coruscantfor the first time when he was going to build his lightsaber. But then he started to wonder what Alderaan was like, he sighed for he could not stop how he would get them a ticket. Still not very happy with the Stormtrooper with making them going a different way, then the way he wanted to go. Not realizing, Ezra finally awaken, having his eyes adjust to the light around him. Ezra, at first, was not sure of where he was, when again he sensed something was not alright. Ezra sat up and looked around, finally laying eyes on Kanan. Ezra smiled, blinked the sleep from his eyes as he reached out with his arms, demanding a hug. Kanan looked down at Ezra, of whom he saw wanting to be hug close. He chuckled as he hugged Ezra who was happy, resting his eyes, but still feeling that that something was wrong. He sighed as he hugged Ezra. He was grateful that for now it wasn't time for them to check the passengers to see if people had tickets. He knew that they didn't check until half way there. Which gave Kanan enough time to think of a plan, looking back at the window, away from Ezra.

Ezra once again looked back up at Kanan again with wonder, he saw the quizzing look on Kanan's face, the concern of something, and not sure what it was. He then gently reached out and pulled at Kanan's shirt. Kanan looked away from the window and down at Ezra, "What wrong Kanan?" ask Ezra, Kanan tussled Ezra's hair for a brief moment and smiled to reassure him.

Kanan at first said nothing as he continued to tussled Ezra's hair, "Nothing's wrong kiddo, just don't worry about it." Kanan told Ezra.

Ezra shook his head as he looked at Kanan, he could tell by the look on his face was worrisome, "B-but you seem worry." Ezra added, a bit confused and slightly starting to worry himself.

"Not at all kiddo, but...I have to admit, that I just been trying to figure out how we are going to get a ticket. I need to do all this without getting caught and us thrown off the ship, or worse in the brig for being stowaways." Kanan told Ezra.

Ezra didn't replied, but he was looking around, thinking of something, he saw a lot of rich people that were on board, heading toward Alderaan or whatever planet they are going. Ezra had always found rich people to be the mean and corrupted people. They are the ones that support the Empire, "Why don't we pickpocket a ticket." Ezra said, Kanan eyed Ezra, "Ezra!" Kanan said sternly, "I know you had to steal before, but not now, there is too many people around. And I don't want to risk it." Kanan told Ezra.

Ezra nodded, but still had that look in his eyes. Kanan smiled, "Besides, pickpocketing a person. Is just wrong, unless….." Kanan told Ezra, Ezra looked up at him and nodded more.

"I know that but...I did it to survive. And we need to get to Alderaan," Ezra said sitting forward even more, "And besides it's not like anyone here can't afford another ticket. Plus what did you mean by unless." Ezra asked looking at Kanan for answers.

Kanan thought for a moment, "I know what you mean, something well turn up. And as for the unless I well explain more later." Kanan said, as he looked up and spied a steward tending passengers. Kanan didn't want to take the time to try and explain their presents on the ship. He quickly grabbed up their bags or which he had slung over his shoulder and carried Ezra as they moved off towards the lounge.

Ezra, confuse, wonder why they were leaving their seats so soon. Then he spotted the steward. Although he was still confuse, he still cling onto Kanan as they headed around the corner, just in time, so that they would stay out of sight just as the steward made it to their seats. But then, Kanan stopped just as they made it out of sight of anyone seeing them. Kanan felt something through the force, and he knew Ezra felt it too, "Kanan?" Ezra asked blinking up at him. "I know." Kanan said as he set Ezra down on the floor, placing the bags on the floor next to him, "Stay here!" he ordered, Ezra nodded as he settled down between the two bags.

Kanan walked forward using the shadows of the long hallway to conceal his form, he came to a junctions and stopped listen, as well as reaching out through the force. Titling his head to one side he turned left down the next hallway coming to a stop in front of several larger cargo containers. Then he heard it, a small gasp of fear and several growls of anger. Slowly and quietly moving around the corner of a rather large cargo box, Kanan came to abrupt stop, his eyes fall upon a single man who was force to a corner who wasn't very happy as a rather large and brutish weequay standing over him, holding his blaster, aiming right at the young man chest.

Kanan's eyes narrowed as he watched what was going on, he knew that he needed to stopped the weequay, in fact he had a feeling he knew the large dumb brute from somewhere, he was not sure. He began to look around for anything to use, as his eyes fell upon some bottles in the corner next to him. He moved closer keeping quite as well to the shadows.

Reaching the spot where the bottles where he found several burnt out death-sticks, a pile of pazaak cards and some rather old and nasty smelling Jawa Juice bottles, some of them half full.

"Ugh!" he sputtered, as he picked up one of the bottles, "I thought this stuff smelt bad fresh." he gasped as he sat the bottle down looking over the inventory he had. The large weequay yelled. Looking up, Kanan's eyes narrowed as he reach for the fullest bottle he could find, "I can't believe I'm about to do this." He whispered annoyed, just has he was about to take a drink he stopped for the smallest quietest voice reached his ears, "Hey, what is that can I have some?"

Thankfully the boxes clearly hide both him and Ezra well for Kanan almost jumped out of his skin, "What!?" he looked down at Ezra, "What are you doing here!" he whispered sharply.

"I was afraid and it was too dark all by myself in that corner." Ezra whispered eying the bottles on the floor. As he reached for one Kanan quickly grabbed it placing it back in the box. "No they are not for little kids, and besides I thought I told you to stay with the bags." He said, as he titled the bottle that he had in his right hand a little, allowing some of the horrible liquid to fall into his hands.

"I did, but you were taking too long, besides I hid the bags." Ezra whispered, watching as Kanan splashed himself. "What?" Ezra was about to ask when Kanan shot him a look, "Don't ask, now is not the best time," He said rubbing some of the liquid on his face, splashing a bit on his cloths, "This time Stay here. I mean it." he whispered, as he took a swallow.

Ezra had to hold back a laughter at the look on Kanan's face was now all screwed up. "UGG! This stuff is awful!" He gasped out. Ezra watched as Kanan took up the part of a drunk, _'I must be crazy doing this.' _he thought as he began to make his way over to the scene before him. As he walked towards them his stomach began to turn from the small swallows he had taken, to take on the part. Groaning as he moved forward he pushed on, _'the young man needs help.'_ he thought ignoring the turning in his stomach.

"What's in this drink?" Kanan whisper, as his stomach gurgled, moving toward the men acting drunk.

"Give me all your credits, you scum, NOW!" growled the large weequay. The young man had no choice as he fumble around in his pocket to fine his wallet, _ 'fine time to lose my blaster,'_ thought the young man, who not was only angry with himself for allowing this, but angry at the two guards who let him on the ship. Didn't seem to recognize him.

The large weequay growled, as the young man fumbled in his pockets, he was about to give up when he noticed Kanan stumbling towards them. He stopped pondering as what he was seeing, _'What the?'_ he thought. Eying the extremely drunken man who was stumbling towards them.

"Excuse me sir, but you...hiccup...look familiar." Kanan began slurring his words, as he swung an arm around the weequay's shoulder.

The young man took a step back, as the weequay struggled to get the drunk fool off him. "What is the meaning of this?" The weequay growled, as he pushed at Kanan's hand, "Get your hands off me!" he snarled, as Kanan fell into him breathing on his face.

"Ugh!" The large weequay yelped angrily, as Kanan stumbled, "Your breath smells like bantha poo."

Kanan blinked laughing drunkenly, "Huh, S-so doo yourrs!" He spurted as spit splatted the weequay's face. The weequay growled even more clawing at his face. The young man took note that with each stumbled or trip. Kanan and the weequay moved farther and farther away. He began to follow at a safe distance taking note of what was happen. When he saw something to his shocking surprise, "Is that a kid?" he whispered, now desperate to find a way around the bumbling duo and get the kid out of there. Little did he realize there would be no need for that.

Kanan laughed a bit as he looked at the weequay, "Aww, don't you look pretty." He muttered drunkenly petting the weequay's head, the weequay grumbled and growled as he tried to get away from Kanan's hand. Kanan continued his onslaught as his eyes drifted down towards the front of the cargo room. Falling upon a small figure, _'OHHH kid you are so grounded!_' he thought angrily as his eyes light up. Even though he didn't want Ezra involved and he was very upset with him. He saw that Ezra was getting down on his hands and knees rolling into a small ball. Kanan nodded, and despite the fact he was going to ground Ezra for the next fifteen years, continued to work the weequay back. He was not happy that Ezra was involved, but at the time he could not do anything about it. The young man noted, and held back a chuckle as he realized that this was all an act and was very grateful for what Kanan was doing. He still didn't like the idea of the young kid nearby, but could not reach him.

Kanan smiled and laughed as he continued to push the large weequay back. The weequay was so confused by the action he really didn't know what to do. He had even forgotten that he was still holding his blaster. Kanan looked at him and chuckled as he sputtered and slurred his words, "Wait...you're not my friend Rachel...hiccup...in fact you're kinda ugly." He slurred loudly.

Growling the weequay spat out, "I'll cut you…." he never was able to finish the sentence, as he felt his feet go out from under him. He yelled out, as the floor came rushing up to meet his face, losing his blaster in the process. Kanan then tossed the bottle to one side, reaching down, grabbing Ezra with the same motion and placing him behind him.

The young man rushed forward drawing Ezra farther back to safety as the weequay, finally got to his feet and scrambled back up. Swing around and banishing a knife that the young man realized was a lot larger and deadly, screaming, "I'll….." he was cut off as Kanan's fist met home with his face. Sprawling back against the wall, the knife safely dropped to the floor as the weequay gasped and passed out. Ezra broke away from the young man and ran to Kanan.

"Kanan Kanan are you okay? Did I do good?" He asked grabbing Kanan's hand.

Kanan shot a look, sighed and said, "Yes, but!"

Ezra gave an innocent look shrugged his shoulders, "I know," he said as he looked up at Kanan, "But can we do that again."

Sighing Kanan slapped his own face, "Ezra!" he said sternly.

"Eep!" Ezra stood back blinking, "Sorry!"

"We'll talk later." Kanan said as he noted the young man coming up to them.

The young man stood for a moment, looking down at the out cold weequay, "Not bad." He said looking up at Kanan holding out his hand.

Kanan took the young man's hand in a firm handshake, "Thank you, though not one of my finest works. But it did in a pinch." Kanan said with a smile, as he stood looking down at the weequay. He then knelt down to take a closer look, "What?" asked the young man as he too knelt down next to Kanan, "I have seen this man before." Kanan said. 

"You should, he is wanted for several robberies, on passenger liners." The young man said standing back up, brushing dust and debris off his pants.

Kanan stood up and nodded, as he to brush off the dust and debris from his pants, "I remember now, I saw his wanted poster in the cantina." Kanan said turning to the young man, tilting his head pondering, _'I have seen him someplace as well._' he thought as Ezra came up to them.

"That's right, Kanan I have also seen his poster in several place all over the town." Ezra said as he looked down at the now sleeping weequay. Kanan agreed with Ezra about the posters, as he turn to the young man, "I think I seen you somewhere as well. Are you Hayden Conwell?" he asked as the young man smiled, "Finally, someone recognizes me." He said laughing.

Kanan smiled, looking around, "Where are your bodyguards?" he asked.

"Well..." Hayden never finished for in rushed several security guards, "What's going on?!" the captain shouted as he and his men came to a halt.

Hayden pointed to the sleeping giant, "I think Captain you'll find that the ships are now safe." Hayden said, as he stepped aside allowing the rest of the guards to come forward. As they were placing the binders on him, Kanan reached down and grabbed Ezra's wrist, "Hey kiddo we should get going." He whispered, as Ezra nodded.

Kanan and Ezra began to walk out when, "Halt!" called out the Captain, "What are you doing here, and do you have Tickets?" the Captain asked walking up to them.

Kanan's heart sank, "Ah, sith spit!" he whispered harshly under his breath. As he began to look in his pockets, "Umm... let me see here," he continued, looking down at Ezra, "Hey kiddo do you have our tickets?" he asked.

Ezra looked up a bit confused, "Umm Kanan?" he asked, but when Kanan shot him a look as if to say work with me kiddo. Ezra's eyes light up as he began to understand what Kanan wanted, "Wait I think I left them with the bags." Ezra said as he stepped back behind Kanan.

Hayden, smiled trying not to laugh as he walked over to them, "Well then I well go with you to get them and then you can explain why you are in a restricted area." The Captain said sternly eying Kanan. Kanan's heart sank even more, as he was about to protest when, "Um Captain, They are with me!" Hayden said stepping up.

They Captain turn getting ready to give the young man an ear full, stepped back and stared for a moment. He clearly knew who this young man was, "Sir, I understand," he nodded, "Though they still need and in fact you need to explain everything or what happen here." The Captain added as he stood to attention and stepped back.

Hayden nodded, "All in good time Captain, the little one is tired and we need to get cleaned up. I well have a full report to you by the time we dock at Alderaan." He said as he stepped in front of Kanan. The Captain for now was satisfied as he walked over to help his men get the still out cold weequay to the brig, "Ugh, he smells bad!" One of the guards sputtered as the carried the weequay out, not realizing that it was Kanan who was the one that smelled because of the alcohol.

Kanan and the others laughed as the guards walked out, Ezra leaned towards Kanan and sniffed, "EEE…" he stopped when Kanan shot him a look, "Don't say a word!"

"I-I won't," Ezra chirped out, as he stood back looking up at them, "But I was wondering," They both looked down at him, "Can we do that again?" he asked, smiling like a crazy Loth-cat.

Hayden sighed, as Kanan did a faceplam, "NO!" Both of them said, as Kanan bent down and pick up Ezra. Ezra squirmed a bit, "Kanan!" he spouted.

"Enough!" Was all Kanan had to say, and Ezra nodded as he stopped his squirming and settled down.

Kanan sighed, he was tired and smelled, "Listen kiddo, I know you are tied." Ezra shook his head, "No, I'm not!" he said as he yawned.

Kanan just turned his head giving Ezra a crazy look, "Sure, and I'm a rancor."

Ezra blinked, "You are?" he asked as he began to nodded off, shaking his head he looked up wide eyed.

"Yeah!" was all Kanan said as he looked at Hayden.

"I want to thank you." Kanan, replayed as he looked at Hayden. Hayden smiled back, as he and Kanan walked out of the cargo bay, past the guards.

"No need, you helped me out a lot," He said as he saw his rather upset bodyguards walking towards them, for the moment Hayden paid them no attention. He knew very well he would have to explain, and that Togruta would have something to say to him. He needed to get this out so for the moment, he went on, "I want to return the favor." He told them, as the guards walked up and stopped. Hayden shot them a look and continued with Kanan. The guards were not too happy with their charge eyed him for a second and stood ready.

Kanan noted the men, who was the Togruta head guard who was not too happy at this time, stood there eying Hayden.

Kanan looked at Hayden, "How?" he asked as they walked down the hallway, heading down the path of where he had hidden their bags, of where Ezra was supposed to be waiting for him. Kanan had told Hayden to hang on a minute as he stopped at the spot where their bags where. As he was about to shifted Ezra to his other arm, so he could pick up both bags. He stopped as he noted that Ezra was fast asleep. Kanan sighed "I knew it." he laughed as he reached for the bags.

Kanan picked up the bags, while still holding Ezra. Hayden saw Kanan was carrying two things at once chuckling, he motion to the Togruta to offer Kanan some help. The Togruta ask Kanan if he could carry his bags, of which Kanan accepted as the Togruta took the bags as Kanan had a better time carry Ezra. "Umm, what is your name? I never gotten your name?" Hayden asked.

Kanan stopped and looked back toward Hayden and replied, "Kanan."

"Well you don't have to worry," Hayden told them, noticing the confused looked on Kanan's face, "I well cover all your expenses and ticket. You and the young kid are my guest." Hayden commented as they headed off towards the guest rooms.

"Umm...thanks!" Kanan said, surprised at the turn of events.

After a few moments they stopped in front of several rooms, "This is your room for the trip," he told Kanan, "Here is key card." He said as he then handed Kanan the key.

Kanan nodded, "Thanks." He took the card and was about to enter the room, "Kanan," Kanan stopped and looked back at Hayden, "I know you have lots of questions, so do I. Please join me later tonight for dinner so we can talk them over." Hayden asked.

Kanan nodded, "Sure, no problem. I just need to get me and Ezra cleaned up here first." he told him, smiling.

Hayden nodded, "I well send for you around eight then."

"No problem." Kanan said, as he watched them walk off towards Hayden's room. _'Oh boy, he is in so much trouble.'_ Kanan thought as he walked into his room with the guard following.

"Sir, where do you want the bags?" The guard asked.

Kanan looked up noting that the guard that held the bags was not the Togruta,_ 'Must had pass the bag on to the other guard so that he could have a talk with Hayden I guess.' _Thought Kanan, "Just put them anywhere for now. I don't care." Kanan told him as he laid Ezra on the couch, walking over to the bags.

"Yes sir." the guard said, as he placed the bags on the table and walked out. Standing guard over the door. Kanan sighed, smiled as he began to look for fresh cloths.

By the time Kanan had come out of the washroom, he found Ezra sitting on the floor playing with his loth-cat toy. Ezra looked up, "Kanan I stink." he told him in a no nonsense tone.

"Oops," he muttered, as he put on his shirt, "Sorry kiddo, now that I'm done let's get you cleaned up." Ezra looked up and smiled. Placing his toy on the floor got up and ran over to Kanan. Lifting his arms up towards Kanan, who smiled as he bent down and pick him up.

"Oh boy, you do." Kanan said, wrinkling his nose with a smile and some laughter as they headed to the wash room.

It only took Kanan about thirty minutes to get Ezra cleaned up, "Kanan..." Ezra called, as he was fiddling with his shirt.

"Yeah?" Kanan asked, looking up from the bag he was going through.

Kanan placed the bag on the table, he stood waited as Ezra finally got his shirt on, "Can we do something fun, tomorrow. I saw a large play room here on the ship." He asked as he picked up his toy and stood waiting for Kanan to answer.

Kanan knelt down smiling, "Sure kiddo, we'll explore the ship and have some fun in the game room."

"Yippee!" Ezra shouting as he ran round the room doing a little jig.

Kanan laughed as he watched settling into the brief moment of joy. Ezra's whoops of joy filled the room, while he was running, there was a knock at the door.

Kanan got up and answered the door, "Ezra, it's time for dinner."

Ezra stopped and looked up, "Okay, I'm hungry anyways." He shouted as he ran forward grabbing Kanan's hand. They both walked out following the guard to the dining room. It wasn't a long walk to where Hayden was staying. When they finally arrive and the door slide open. They were a bit surprise, well Ezra was more surprise and Kanan expected something like this. Hayden's room was a lot bigger than his and Ezra. It look like more of a mansion rather than just a room for the day. Both Kanan and Ezra walked in. As Kanan took more of a look around, Ezra let go of his hand and began to run around looking at anything he found. The door behind close them as Kanan saw the guard take up his position near the door. This kinda made Kanan nervous. Years of running, staying out of sight was the way Kanan had always gone. Now here he was with Ezra, going to have dining with a man that Kanan just met. Kanan began to think of declining Hayden's invitation, but if this the only way to get to Alderaan and get a job. Kanan will take it, even though he still felt nervous about it. Kanan kept his eyes on Ezra to make sure he didn't accidentally brake something or get lost before they could have their dinner.

After a few moment of waiting, Kanan and Ezra were lead to the dining room. As both Ezra and Kanan noted the room, a huge flood of memories came back to Kanan. He clearly remember that this room look like one of the Jedi dinning room, where the masters would eat. Kanan had only been in there once with his master when he was about 13. Although it look different, it look still seemed similar in a way. Kanan hid his feelings as the butler showed them to their seats. "This way sir." The butler said.

Kanan looked up to find Ezra, and saw that he was all over the place, in the matter of speaking. Kanan could see that Ezra had never seen something like this and this would probably be the last time he would see something like this. "Ezra!" Kanan called out, Ezra stopped looked up and ran over to Kanan who was standing next to the table. Kanan isn't the type of person to stick around with rich people. In a way, Kanan doesn't trust those who are in league with the Empire, especially rich people. Kanan hope that Hayden is a different type of rich person. Soon, they saw Hayden, still looking like he was more of a smuggler rather than a rich person coming out and heading toward the table where Kanan and Ezra await.

Though Hayden was looking like a smuggler, he also was wearing something different. Kanan notice that he had a blaster in his holster '_now that looks a bit more natural, him with the blaster_.' Kanan thought to himself. Soon after Hayden had taken his seat, the several butler came and serve the food, Kanan look back at Ezra who was eying his food. Looking like he wasn't sure if he should eat it or not.

Hayden looked over at Kanan and Ezra, his eyes light up as he took his seat. Smiling at both of them he motioned for the dinner to start. Soon severing droids began to lay out food, Kanan and Ezra's eyes went wide. Never had they seen so much food, Kanan wasn't sure if he would be able to eat all of it. And Ezra wasn't sure where to began.

"So glad you could come Kanan. This is my gratitude for you saving my life." Began Hayden.

"No problem." Was the only thing that Kanan said, as he look back down at Ezra who look like he was playing with his food, "Just eat it Ezra." Kanan told Ezra.

Hayden laughed as they began to eat, after a few moments Ezra looked up, "More please?" he asked holding out his now empty plate. Kanan looked over and almost chocked, "Boy kid you must have been hungry." He said, as a droid took the plate and filled it again for Ezra. Ezra just smiled as he shoved another fork full into his mouth.

Kanan chuckled, "Slow down kiddo, or you'll choke." he said, as Ezra nodded and slowed down a bit. Kanan looked around as he saw the Togruta come in with a couple of toys and handed them to Ezra, "this is for when you are done, little one." He said.

Ezra's eyes went wide with excitement, "Kanan this is Tuktee, my head bodyguard." Hayden said as he watch Ezra finish up and look over at Kanan. Kanan looked at the empty plate, reached over took a napkin and wiped off Ezra's face.

"There now you can go play." he said, as Ezra shouted for joy got up from the table and ran over to a spot in the room sit down and became completely in thrilled with the toys that Tuktee gave him.

Laughing the men turned back to the dinner, Kanan looked up and reaching out shook Tuktee's hand, "Nice to meet ya, and thanks that well keep him quite for a while." he said as he sat back.

Tuktee nodded, "Oh, I understand that all too well." He said, as he looked over at Hayden.

Kanan burst out laughing, he though still felt a bit nervous, seem to be at a bit more ease. Hayden noted the tension that Kanan was going though. And made a note to ask him later, though he figured that like him. Kanan may not be all that forth coming. "Tuktee, please do not regale our guest with stories of my childhood." Hayden said, a bit embarrassed.

Causing both Tuktee and Kanan to laugh, "Don't worry young master. I'm sure they well come out sooner or later." Tuktee said, as he went and sat back down.

As the tension seem to lift, Kanan and Hayden began to talk about anything in general. At first the conversation was going well, until Hayden began to talk about the stocks and political standing on Alderaan. Kanan was about to fall asleep remembering the time he sat listening to a master talk about something. He looked up at the sound of someone clearing their throat, "Sorry, didn't mean to bore you." Hayden told him, as he noted how bored looking Kanan was.

Kanan shifted a bit uncomfortably in his seat, "Sorry, not big on that stuff, in fact I hate politics. I tend to steer clear of the subject." He commented back, feeling a bit sheepish for almost falling asleep.

"Good!" Hayden clearly didn't like the subject either.

The remark caused Kanan to sit more upright, "What, do you mean by that?" He asked, "I though your father was a senator?"

"Oh he is, but he'll be greatly disappointed when he finds out how much I hate the life," Hayden told him, as he took a drink, "I mean I much rather travel then sit behind a desk and be bored out of my skull."

Kanan eyed him for a moment, as he was about to comment, "Hey, want to see the new blaster I got this week." Hayden said.

Kanan was suddenly pulled from his musing as he eyed the blaster that Hayden had pulled from his belt and laid on the table. He for now seemed to forget the comment about politics, as he got up and moved closer to Hayden. Both men were talking about the blaster, as a whoop was heard. Looking up they saw Ezra was running around in circles. Smiling they turned back to the subject at hand, "By the way I have a job for ya." Hayden was not a man to beat around the bush, when he laid his cards out they were fast.

Kanan for a moment was taken back, "OH?" he asked as he looked at the young man, and for the first time noted how young he was, '_He has to be around sixteen._' he thought.

Hayden sat back in his chair, "Yeah I talked with my dad," Kanan noted that when he seem to mention his father he would cringe a bit, "And he wants to offer you job at his factory or mining site on Alderaan. This is for what you did, when you saved me." Hayden said as he pick up his cup. He watched Kanan's reaction, noting the tension was still there and that Kanan seemed to be nervous. _'I hope all is ok?_' he thought as he took a drink.

Kanan was completely taken off guard which is something he didn't like, "Well I am grateful." He said as he too took a drink.

"You ok?" Hayden asked, placing the glass back on the table, by now the severing droids had begun to clean up the table.

"Yeah, I'm fine just a bit tired. Also in shock," he said shifting, "I was in need of a job, also a place to live."

They talked for a bit more, about the jobs, and living arrangements, as Ezra began to slow down. No one at first noticed as he laid down on the floor. And in fact on top of the toys and fell asleep. "Now that you mention it," Kanan said as a droid pour some more drinks, "I'll take the mining job, it's perfect for my needs."

Hayden smiled, "Perfect, I well have all the arrangements take care of," Kanan was about to ask about a place to live, "And including housing." Hayden laughed as Kanan sighed smiling. Again the tension that had filled the room seem to dissipate for now.

"Uh, sirs?" Tuktee said.

Both of them looked up, then to where Tuktee was pointing. Soon the room was filled with laughter as they noted a very out cold Ezra who was soundly asleep on the floor. Kanan stood up, "I'll be back let me get this little one into bed."

Hayden stood up as well, "No problem I well have us moved into the den, there we can talk more."

As Kanan picked up Ezra and walked out, Hayden moved to the den. While Tuktee put the toys away. The guard followed Kanan and Ezra back to their room, it took Kanan only a few moments to place Ezra in bed. As he walked out of the room he turned to the guard, "Keep and ear out please." he told him.

The guard nodded, "Yes sir." he said.

Kanan returned to Hayden's room, as the men settled down to talk about not only things in general but the job and such. Ezra began to squirm, unnoticed by anyone.

End of Chapter 10- Yeah, this one took me like forever to do, and this one is long. But I really hope you guys like this chapter, because me and my mom really enjoy doing this. And oh, before I forget. I have like a few things to tell ya, first of all. For those oh have suggested a beta reader. I have one, and that is my mom, but I go in and fix a few things and I something mess up, and the other reason is that we miss a few things. So yeah, so we made like a plan that we would work a chapter every week. Get it done that week, or it might take us a little bit longer, or it might not take us long. So yeah, chapter fixing and stuff…anyway. If you guys remember about me posting up an author note, telling you guys about a sick gecko. First of all, he is doing fine, and he is living a happy life, but he is not with me anymore. I had forgotten to tell you guys that I was taking care of him for school. He had gotten better before he went back and he was a very happy gecko. I do miss him, but I have pictures of him. Anyways, enough of that. So yeah, chapter 11 will be up soon. I hope you like this chapter because I really enjoy working on this…even though it was long. Leave any suggestion for future chapters or stories.


	12. Chapter 11-The Nightmare of the Night

Chapter 11- The Nightmare of the Night

Ezra stood, staring off into the darkness. Blinking as if he could bring about the light, but the total darkness only brought on more and more confusion. He didn't know where he was. He was looking around, but things seem to be dark. He was becoming afraid of what was through the darkness.

He stood there looking around through the darkness. He was on the verge of tears as he perked up to a very faint voice calling, "Ezra." came a female voice.

Ezra's eyes beam with joy and confusion, knowing that voice, "Mommy!" Ezra called out, as he began to run what he thought was towards the voice.

He stopped short as another voice called out, "Ezra." now came a male voice, and Ezra recognize that one as well. That was his father.

"Daddy!" Ezra again called out, and soon he was running in the direction that he heard his parent's voice. His parents continued to call out for him. Ezra continued to follow them, calling for them until he saw light.

He cried out excitedly as he ran in the direction he thought his parents were. He was running very fast in order to reach his parents. But as he was getting closer, he noted their voices were getting softer. He then stopped as he realized his parents were not calling for him anymore.

He stopped where he was turning one way then the next. Trying to look through the darkness and more towards the light he saw, "Mommy, Daddy!" Ezra called, but still no replied.

Ezra began walking slowly towards the light, but soon stopped short shaking with fear as he heard the oh so familiar sound of a blaster. Than a man crying out in pain which was followed by his mother screaming, "EZRA RUN! AHAHAHHA!" Screamed his mother.

"MOM, DAD!" Ezra shouted, as he ran in the direction of where his parent's voices were coming from. He ran as fast as he could around one corner then they next, he almost gave up as he rounded the last corner spotting them. He stopped dead in his track eyes falling up his parents, both of them dead on the ground. Ezra started to cry, seeing both of his parent lifeless bodies on the cold hard ground. As he stood crying he heard a sound looking up his eyes filled fear as he saw Stormtroopers. He shook with fear as he saw where they were now standing, right behind his dead parent's bodies.

Ezra looked both ways as tears streamed down his face, he wanted to run, to scream, but an evil laugh echoing through the dark stopped him from doing all that. Ezra shook with fear, somehow he knew someone was there. His heart filled with dread as he began to turn around, he looked up as terror filled his eyes. He shook more as his eyes fell upon a Chiss standing there, with a knife in his hand. Ezra began to back up slowly raising his hands, shaking his head back and forth in fear. He made the freighting realization that it was the same Chiss that he had met on Lothal. The slice head, the man that Kanan called Sylas, speaking of which. Ezra stopped starting in horror, for he saw that Kanan was right next to him, on his knees with his hands tied behind his back. Sylas had a few other men behind him with weapons in their hands. Kanan look like he was beaten, bruise and look like he was bleeding, hurt badly. He slowly raise his head up to look at Ezra of which he saw that Kanan had a black eye, a cut lips and a scratch on his cheek. He look pale as well. But Sylas laugh, and smiling that evil smile.

"Please, pay very close attention boy." Sylas said with such malicious, that Ezra was frozen with fear. He watched as Sylas slowly walked behind Kanan.

Ezra head shook in horror as he watched Sylas slowly drive the knife through Kanan's chest. A horrifying scream was heard from Kanan, Ezra's legs felt like stone as he was unable to move from the horrifying sight. He began to cry as he just didn't know what to do. Kanan looked at Ezra for the very last time before Sylas brought the knife out of Kanan's chest, and pushing him down to the ground. Kanan was dead before he even touch the ground.

"KANAN!" Cried Ezra.

"Now look what you've done boy. You are the one that killed him. You see, by trying to steal from me, anyone of those who help the other will be killed. Now your turn." Sylas snarled as spit dribble down from his mouth, the wicked smiled that formed on his face said it all. His eyes glowed red as he turned towards Ezra.

Ezra looked up and saw Sylas and his men coming towards him. He quickly turn and tried to run away, his legs felt like blobs of goo, as he noticed that he was now trapped by the Stormtroopers who was also coming right at him. Ezra felt panic and terror well up in his heart, tears rolled down his cheeks, he was trap. His parents weren't here to help and Kanan is dead and couldn't save him. Their weapons were aim at him, Sylas raise his knife to strike Ezra down. The only thing Ezra could do was scream. Scream with terror as the knife came down and the blaster fired. Ezra raised his hands to ward off the attack as he stepped back. His eyes went wide with total horror as he realized he could not stop moving. He realized he was falling. He fell for a long time as Sylas horrible laughter filled his ears, before he knew it he hit the ground screaming. Not realizing he had fallen out of bed, while screaming, he open his eyes and saw that he was still alive. The only pain that came to him was with the sudden thud when he hit the ground.

Kanan had been staring at the bottom of his glass, the whole time Hayden was talking with his head bodyguard. He sighed quietly to himself, as he began to sit his glass down. He paused something was not right, thankfully neither Hayden nor Tuktee where even aware of the sudden change in Kanan. Kanan sat back in his chair and cleared his throat, both Hayden and Tuktee looked up. "Sorry guys it's getting late and I want to check on Ezra. Before I head to bed." Kanan said, as he stood up.

Hayden stood up, "No problem," Hayden walked around the table to shake hands with Kanan, "Just don't forget tomorrow's breakfast, we'll be talking over the job and living arrangements then." Hayden said as he walked Kanan to the door.

"Yeah, we'll be here bright an earlier." Kanan said with a smile, for he knew how much Ezra loved breakfast. Hayden laughed as Kanan headed back to his room. His smiled quickly faded as the feeling was getting stronger as he got closer to his room. Something was really wrong, very wrong and without drawing much attention to himself he walked as fast as he could. Reaching the door stopping short, "Where did the guard go?" he asked not very pleased with this and made a mental note to ask Hayden about it.

Ezra gasp with fright, only to realize that nobody was with him, it took him a few minutes to realize he was in his room. He was in the bed room, Ezra sat confused on the floor, was it a dream that he was seeing? All he remember that he was standing in a dark room, his parents and Kanan dead on the ground...then the thought came to him. Kanan. Where was he? Ezra stood up, but when he tried to stand he froze, he began to struggle a bit when he realize that he was tangle up in the blanket. After a few moments he managed to get out of the blanket and got to his feet. Looking around he found the room to be very dark, only a faint outline of the bedroom door was seen.

"Kanan." he whimper, tears was starting to foam.

He made his way towards the bedroom door to have it slide open, only to revile more darkness. The feeling of fear began to well up as he blindly made his way through the living room. As he moved through the room, his hand held out in front of him crying even more as he made his way towards the direction he knew the door was in. He stopped when he felt the door, he began to fumble around for the switch that will open the door. He stopped when the door suddenly open, light was coming through into the room now. A shadow was casted from a standing figure in the doorway, Ezra stood shaking with fright for at the moment he had no idea who it was. He felt relief when he heard an oh so familiar and calming voice call out.

"What's wrong Ezra?" ask Kanan, as he knelt down scooping the trembling child in his arms.

As Ezra was being lifted to safety and warmth he look up to see that it was really Kanan, he saw that he was very much alive. Tears fell down his cheeks as he saw the concerned look on Kanan's face. Kanan pulled him into a close hug, he knew something very wrong and bad had happened when Ezra beginning to sob. Kanan's heart ached, he knew it had to have been a bad dream, but he was not sure how bad. He knew how that feels as he walked into the living room of their room. He sat down on the couch, pushing several hair stands out of Ezra's face.

"Hey hey it's okay, it's was only a dream. I'm right here." Kanan told Ezra, cradling him as he rocked gently back and forth. Ezra still was shook up and clearly very upset over the dream, began to calm down as he felt the gentle swaying of the force as it filled the room.

"I...I saw you die." mutter Ezra, sobbing into Kanan's shirt, though Kanan noted the sobs were less and calmer than before.

Kanan hugged Ezra tighter, "I'm not going anywhere Ezra. It's was all a dream." Kanan told him, as he used the force on Ezra like his old master used on him. To calm him down when he had terrible dreams. Ezra began to calm but was still crying, Kanan smiled as he just let Ezra cry himself out and to sleep. Kanan felt him go limp he sighed in relief, sitting for a moment he did wonder, 'What kinda of dream would bring on such a response as this?' Kanan thought as he looked down into the now calm face of Ezra. Felling calm himself he lays Ezra down next to him on the couch. Standing up he take a moment to watch the sleeping kid, "Wish I could just leave you here kiddo." he whispers, as he gently picks up Ezra. He lays him back on his bed, covering him up. He nods with satisfaction and walks over to his own bed. Kanan knew that Ezra was going to have nightmares, he hoped they would come a little later when Ezra was older.

"Do you really think the nightmares would wait for him to be older?" Kanan's head shot up, he looked around and saw no one. He couldn't shake the feeling, 'she's right.' he thought, he understood what she meant. He knew he would help the kid find ways to deal with his pain and fear. But for now, sitting down on his bed he realized just how tired he was. He slipped off his boots sat them next to the bed, jacket was flung over a nearby chair. As he placed not only his holster and blaster on the dresser next to the bed. He then hop into bed, climbing under the covers. Grabbing a glance back at Ezra, he noted something was missing...his toy. Kanan sat up and looked around for it, as his eyes fell upon the toy, on the floor next to the bed. Kanan leaned down and pick up the toy. Placing it next to Ezra, who in his sleep, snatch it away, hugging it tight. Kanan was concern for Ezra, he wasn't sure what Ezra saw in his nightmare. Kanan would help Ezra in many ways that he could think off. As for now. He finally laid back down and went to sleep himself.

End of Chapter 11, Hope you like. Chapter 12 coming up, but also I'm working on a comic on Tumblr, if you want to check it out, it's called nightmare ship and my Tumblr username is TheDrawerMaster. I hope you guys like this chapter, because this is not the only chapter that will have this so many feels to it.


	13. Author Note 2

Author Note 2

I need to get this out before I forgot. This is not a new chapter. Okay first of all, nothing wrong happen. It just the fact that I wanted to tell you guys that I am going to stop posting chapter up for a while…That's where the second thing come in. The reason why I am stopping the posting chapter up is the fact that the holidays are coming around the corners and I'll like the chapter will be to much on me during the holidays. Drawing is different, but writing and fixing the chapter does take longer than to work on than working on a artwork. But that doesn't mean I am quieting the story all together. I will be going back to the chapters in January. So yeah, I hope you guys have a great Thanksgiving, a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year and I'll see you guys all in January. Goodbye. :)


	14. Chapter 12-There Is Nothing to Be Afraid

Chapter 12-There Is Nothing to Be Afraid of

_**Author Note: Hello guys, I am back from the break and to upload chapters. I know that I didn't get it out when January started, Like I wanted to. But this month was crazy so I couldn't get it out like I plan. But hey, It's here like I said it would in January, and I got it out before this month ended. I hope you guys had a great Thanksgiving, a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year and I am starting back up with the uploading Chapters. So I hope you like and Chapter 13 will come soon. **_

Ezra sat on the couch shaking with terror, as Kanan angrily moved about the room. Taking care of a few things. He looked over at Ezra and sighed, _'That must have been one banth poo-do of a dream.'_ he thought as he moved over to his son. Ezra looked up and reached out with his arms, longing for Kanan. Kanan gave a reassuring smile, as he reached down and picked up the scared child. He grunted as Ezra tighten his grip, sighing he moved towards the door, he wasn't extremely happy this morning. No his anger was not with Ezra, but with one of Hayden's guard that was supposed to be at the door last night. Grumbling as he went a long towards Hayden's room, Kanan find himself unhappy.

In fact, he was more than just unhappy, he was angry with the whole situation at all. _'Why would the guard leave?'_ He thought to himself as he locked the door to their room. He turned towards Hayden's room, holding Ezra closer. The kid was still shaking, _'if only I can get him to talk,'_ he thought again, he knew it was a bad nightmare. Though how bad, he was unsure. He would have to deal with the nightmare later. For now, he had to get to the bottom of why the guard left. After all, he had a right to know if anything was going on. Kanan sighed, he knew getting angry was not the answer. But he was angry never the least. _'He's my son.'_ he thought as they walked towards Hayden's room.

He struggled to control his anger, he knew when he face Hayden, he had to be in control. But any father would feel just like he did "Is this what it means to be a dad?" he whispered. "Yes!" He stopped for a moment looking around. "That voice?" he said, looking around he saw no one, but is sounded female. Kanan wasn't sure who it was or who would have heard him. He pondered for a moment before looking down at Ezra. Ezra was looking at him, the question on his face spoke loud to Kanan, "I know," Ezra's eyes were big, _'man those eyes are so cute.'_ Kanan thought. "I know don't know what that was, but I'll figure it out later." Ezra's blinked again with his huge bulging cute eyes. Kanan could not help but to smile, "Come on, we need to find out what is going on and get something to eat." At that Ezra seemed to perk up. Kanan shook his head and moved on.

Kanan rounded the corner to Hayden's room, to see the two guards in front of the door. Kanan grumbled under his breath, as Ezra pulled at his shirt, "I know kid, hang on. I'm just as hungry as you are." Kanan stopped for a moment and blink, "well you may be more than me." Ezra smiled a little as he settled into Kanan's arms. Kanan grunted, even though Ezra was small for his age he was still heavy, "Look I'm going to need you to walk here kiddo." he said, as Ezra shook his head and mumbled a bit. "We'll talk about this soon." He told Ezra as he got to the door, the guards looked up as he was stop.

Kanan nodded and was about to ask where Hayden was, "Hayden is already in the dining room, waiting for you both to arrive. You can meet him and Captain Tuktee there." Announce one of the guard.

'_Great.'_ Thought Kanan, _this was becoming a nightmare. _He nodded his thanks to the guards and moved on towards the dining room. As Kanan moved towards the dining room, Ezra began to squirm, "Alright." Laughed Kanan as he let Ezra down. After a few moments of getting settled they continued on their way. Though Kanan felt a bit more comfortable, there was still something not right. Kanan took a look down at Ezra and saw that he was looking around. He could feel that Ezra was frighten, but of what?

Kanan stopped and knelt down to be at eye level with Ezra, "There is nothing to be afraid of Ezra." Kanan told him, brushing a few stray hairs out of Ezra deep blue eyes. Eyes that spoke of something horrible. The look on Ezra's face, broke Kanan's heart, he smiled and waited for a reply. Ezra blinked at him a couple of times and held up a thumb to tell him he was ok, but there was no reply coming from him.

Kanan smiled and sighed he knew sooner or later Ezra would talk. For now, they just continue their way towards the dining room and breakfast. A soft rumbling growl reached Kanan's ears and he looked down in surprise at Ezra, who then looked up and rubbed his tummy. Kanan laughed at they moved around one person after the next while looking for Hayden. Upon arrival, Kanan was not at all surprised at the hustle and bustle of people, "Man this place is really busy." he said as he began to look around, hopping to spot Hayden. After a few moments he finally spotted the young man and the Captain. He nodded and gently tighten his grip on Ezra's hand. They both began to headed in the direction where Hayden is sitting. As they made their way towards Hayden, Kanan noted two Imperial troopers walking by him and Ezra. He stopped for a moment to allow them to pass. After they were gone, Kanan began to move when he felt a tug. Kanan look down and saw that Ezra was trying to hid, and hid behind his legs in fact.

_'How bad was that dream?' _Thought Kanan, as he turned and knelt down. After a few moments of gently coaxing, he finally got Ezra to stop trying to hid behind his leg and continue walking, until Hayden spotted them.

Hayden smiled at them, "Good morning Kanan, how are you today." Greeted Hayden, as he got up from his chair, only to see how unhappy Kanan was, "Not to great these days. Especially when one of your guard's decided to leave his post while guarding Ezra!" Kanan snapped, taking Hayden by surprise.

Hayden blinking in shock, he looked at Tuktee who nodded, "Uh, Kanan What are you talking about?" he asked, still a bit surprise, but the shock was wearing off. Tuktee, sighed he nodded to Kanan who noted that he too was not happy at the turn of events.

Kanan scowled as he looked at Hayden, "Come on kid, you know very well what I'm talking about. One of your guards left Ezra unguarded last night. Something could had happened last night," Kanan sighed, "I fact something did!" Kanan told Hayden, though he was still very angry, he noted that now not only was Hayden genuinely surprised but a bit upset himself. Kanan began to wonder, if Hayden even had a clue as to what happen last night.

"What!" Hayden announce surprise, "Tuktee, who was the guard that was watching over our guest room last night?" ask Hayden, as he look back toward Tuktee. The captain pulled out a data pad and began to look over the roster for last night guard duty.

"I believe it was Raman, I'll go and check sir." Tuktee told Hayden. Hayden nodded as Tuktee left looking for the guard. Hayden waited as he watches Tuktee stop by Kanan. Kanan looked at Tuktee, he was beginning to calm down, "Believe me I understand the feelings you are going through. I go through that every time something happens to him." Tuktee said pointing to Hayden. Kanan nodded. He seemed to get the understanding that Tuktee was more like a father to Hayden then his real father. Tuktee nodded and turned smiling down at Ezra he left the dining room in search of the wayward guard.

Hayden then turn his attention back toward Kanan, "Look Kanan. I am sorry about what happen last night, I didn't know one of my guard left his post." He told Kanan.

Kanan sighed, he was now a bit calmer then when he first arrived. He smiled at Hayden, "Alright." Was the only thing he had said.

Hayden could tell that Kanan was upset, in fact if he was in Kanan's place he too would be upset and mad, "Look let just sit down and have breakfast." Hayden told Kanan, though Kanan still wasn't happy he sighed and sat down, with Ezra sitting next time him as Hayden took his seat.

Kanan looked over at Hayden, he could clearly see that the young man was bothered by the whole thing, "Sorry Hayden, I…" began Kanan, "No need to apology's Kanan. I can tell why you were angry. In fact, if I was in your place I would have done the same thing. Now shall we get some breakfast?" ask Hayden.

"Yes we should," He said as he got Ezra all settled, "I've got a very hungry loth-cat here." Both men laughed. Kanan looked up and smiled, "Oh one thing," Hayden looked up, "for now I only want to talk about the living arrangement and the job. I have some things to do with Ezra today." Kanan told Hayden, as he looks back down at Ezra and notice that Ezra haven't said a word since they had gotten up this morning.

Hayden notice it too, but he didn't press the matter, "Sure thing." Hayden told Kanan. He smiled, "I too have a few things to do today. Perhaps later tonight we can talk more or catch a game of dejarik." Hayden said as both he and Kanan grab the menu for today breakfast. Kanan nodded in return and soon he was picking out a few items for himself and Ezra.

While they were looking through the menu, Kanan turned to ask Ezra he wanted for breakfast, "What do you want to eat kiddo?" ask Kanan, still looking at the menu. After a few moments the noted silent from Ezra draw Kanan attention away from the menu.

Ezra wasn't even paying attention to him, he was looking around. Kanan looked up to see what Ezra was looking for or at. He noted that there was nothing around and no danger. Kanan placed the menu on the table and turned to look back at Ezra, "Hey kiddo, there is nothing to be afraid of. Nothing going to get you." Kanan told Ezra, but still no reply coming from Ezra.

Hayden looked from his menu to see what was going on.

Kanan's heart paned as he saw the look on Ezra's face, he did note that it was less fearful. All he wanted to do was drive that dull, lifeless look form Ezra's eyes, "Hey." He whispered, gently nudging Ezra. Ezra stopped looking around and looked up at Kanan, "Look, Ezra. It was just a dream. Whatever you saw in your nightmare was just that. A nightmare. It isn't going to happen." Ezra blinked and smiled a little, still not saying anything. Kanan smiled back and picked up the menu. Knowing very well he'll eventually deal with horrible nightmare later, "Now All I want to know is what you want for breakfast?" Kanan ask Ezra again, Ezra blinked and for a moment he turned back to looking around.

Kanan sighed and looked up at Hayden, "Kid had a nightmare last night?" ask Hayden.

Kanan was a bit annoyed, "Yeah, well I haven't been able to get him to talk about it." Kanan told Hayden.

Hayden nodded and placed his menu on the table. He understood what Kanan was going through. Tuktee on more the one occasion had helped him with nightmares, when he was a small kid. About Ezra's age. But before Hayden could reply, one of Tuktee's guards came to inform him that Tuktee needed him. Hayden sighed almost grumbling under his breath. He looked at the guard and acknowledged the requested. Waving his hand, he sent the guard away. He smiled at Kanan and got up from his seat, "Excuse me Kanan, but I must deal with the guard problem. Be right back." Hayden told Kanan, turning to follow the guard he paused for a moment and tussled Ezra's hair smiling down at the kid. Ezra blinked and smiled a little, watching as Hayden and the guard left the dining room. Once they were gone, Kanan set down his menu again and turn toward Ezra, "Alright spill." Kanan began.

"What?" ask Ezra, now finally speaking.

Kanan smiled, _'That's a start.'_ he thought as he got Ezra's full attention, "Something is bugging you Ezra. And I want to know now so that we can get this whole nightmare thing out of the way." Kanan told Ezra.

Ezra lower his head, Kanan knew Ezra was trying to avoid talking about his nightmare. Kanan sighed, "Look kid, I don't know what type of nightmare you had, but mopping around like this isn't going to help." Kanan told Ezra, as he pushed his tussled hair back down. He smiled remembering how his master and several masters in fact would help out the younglings when they had nightmares. He hoped that somehow, he could remember, and help Ezra.

"I can't tell you." Began Ezra, Kanan noted a tear forming in Ezra's eye and reached up to wipe it off.

"That's fine with me Ezra, but I don't want you mopping all day, just because of a silly old stupid nightmare." Kanan sighed, leaning back against his chair, he for a brief moment forgot just how frightening and horrifying nightmares were.

Ezra looked down at his shoes and kicked his feet back and forth as he played with the napkin on the table. Kanan for a while looked over the menu, he would have to choose for the kid for now. While there was noise going on in the back ground, there was silent between them. Neither of them spoke a word for a while. Kanan was about to ask Ezra if he would like the meat dish when…

"You died in the dream." Mutter Ezra, who was still playing with the napkin, but Kanan didn't quite catch it.

"What was that again Ezra?" ask Kanan looking up from the menu, but Ezra didn't reply.

"Look…" Kanan began, "It was just a dream. Whatever happen in that dream isn't going to happen in real life. Nightmares don't come true." Kanan told Ezra.

"Mine did. Losing my parents." Ezra told Kanan, as he placed the napkin back on the table. And looked up at Kanan, tears filling his eyes.

Kanan looked up, the statement shot through him like a bolt. It hit him hard as he remember his nightmare coming true. When he lost his master during the clone war. The nightmare of the clones that had betrayed and turn on him and his master, back on the planted Kaller.

Placing the menu back on the table, Kanan placed and arm around Ezra pulling him close, "You know kid, sometimes they can, but not all of them. I won't leave you and I'm not going anywhere. I'll always be with you." Kanan told Ezra, which Ezra rested his head against Kanan's hip, but Kanan realized that he needed to help Ezra with this nightmare. In due time it would all come out, but for now Kanan just help Ezra for a bit. Driving back the terror that both of them felt, Kanan knew that what they both needed was a change of subject.

Kanan put Ezra back on the chair and reached for the napkin, wiping his eyes, "Now let get off these whole nightmare things and get some breakfast. After word, I want to teach you how to shoot off a blaster." Kanan told Ezra, which seem to brighten Ezra day. There was a shooting range on the ship, well more like a game room. But it would help to improve Ezra's skills.

"Really?" ask Ezra as he reached up and wiped the rest of the tears from his eyes. He lightens up and smiled, although Kanan could still feel the fright from the nightmare still there. Kanan smiled and was glad for now that he could help drive that fearful look form Ezra's eyes. He now could not only feel, but see that Ezra was happy.

"Sure. We'll head down to the shooting range and start blasting at some target." Kanan told Ezra.

"That's sound great." Ezra announce.

"Great, but first, we need to get breakfast and I need to know what you want for breakfast." Kanan added.

Ezra giggled as he grabbed the menu from Kanan, looking it over he began to point, "I want this and this and..." Kanan laughed, "Hey kiddo that's enough."

By the time Hayden return there was laughter filling the table, as he watched both Kanan and Ezra laughing over the menu. He smiled as he sat down to finish up his order.

_**End of Chapter 12, I hope you like this chapter. Chapter 13 will come out soon. **_


	15. Chapter 13-Some Time Together

Chapter 13-Some Time Together

The breakfast was going well, Kanan was able to talk with Hayden about the living arrangements and the work. Hayden was also able to tell Kanan about the guard that left his post. While he was at his post, the guard saw a very sexy twi'lek, following her to a bar, he then danced with her and while there on duty got drunk. Kanan was also told that as Tuktee went to find and talk to him about leaving his post. Found him walking out of the bar with said twi'lek and he in fact was still drunk. Kanan was actually surprise. He was about to ask what Tuktee was going to do when Hayden said something about cleaning all the weapons while really loud music was being played. Kanan smiled, for he if wanted to get drunk he would do so in private, but since Ezra came, that was not on his mind much anymore.

After they found out about the guard, which Kanan didn't feel sorry for. Breakfast went on, from keeping food on Ezra's plate, to talking with Hayden. Kanan realized that Ezra was getting bored and antsy. He told Hayden that they needed to get going as he and Ezra got up form table, Hayden understood as he watch Kanan stopped for a moment to help clean Ezra up, who squirmed and squealed laughing as Kanan wiped his face clean. Kanan shook his head and stood up, moving Ezra out ahead of him. He turned back to wave to Hayden, and stopped noticing a small trail of food leading from the table. He stood looking down with his hands on his hips, "Ezra did you..." He began to ask, as Ezra with a silly smirk on his face just shrugged his shoulders, causing all the food to fall out of his shirt rolling onto the floor. Ezra giggled, picking up the food that he took, he turn and ran out. Kanan rubbing the bridge of his nose smiled as he followed Ezra out. They both headed off towards the shooting range for a day of fun.

Kanan had Ezra place his food into a doggy bag that Kanan grab just before they left the dinner. Kanan and Ezra were now heading toward the shooting range. Kanan laughed as he watched Ezra run ahead, the young boy was excited to say the least. The hallways were a bit long, for this ship was huge compared with some of the other ships that Kanan had been on. Since his time at the temple training to be a Jedi, or when he went with Janus Kasmir for a while, before heading on his own. Kanan watch Ezra as he ran around, but he could still feel that Ezra was a bit tense. It wasn't the fact that he was on a new ship, or heading to a new place. Kanan had a feeling it had to do with the dream. Kanan still had no idea what it was all about, just that it bothered Ezra badly enough for him to climb out of bed crying. But he didn't want to push, and he doesn't want Ezra to worry about the dream either.

Kanan realized that training Ezra with a blaster was the best option he could think of. Kanan didn't want to show his lightsaber to Ezra just yet, or for that matter, he wasn't sure if he was going to do it anyways. Kanan felt a bit out of sorts for he still wasn't sure on what he wanted to do, he had wonder if this was his right to train Ezra. He knew he would have to sit and think on this more later for, they finally found their way to the shooting rang, the sight of it was a bit overwhelming. The room was larger, that Ezra eyes quickly became as big as the targets that litter the shooting range. Kanan was even surprise as well, he look around the room amazed at the shear size of it. He was pleased at how the room was set up, as he look, he saw that other people, most of them were smugglers and other rich people, then again. He spotted some stormtroopers that he wanted to avoid, "This is much better then what I use to practice normally. When I practice, I would finds things lying on the ground and shoot at them." He said as he pushed a very surprise and excited Ezra over to a target. He chuckled as he watched Ezra danced about giggling gleefully as he watched several people practicing shooting. Avoiding the stormtroopers, as they continue to an empty range that he and Ezra could get at. Kanan watched the little one as he watch the others with great interest. The thought of how he use to practices with his master came back to him, and was planning on doing that same with Ezra.

Kanan figured since he found this range, it would work a lot better then finding items lying around and shooting them, that would be different when they reach Alderaan. He realized that he didn't have to pay for the shooting range. It had all been handled from their living quarters, food, to entertainment. He and Ezra made their way to an open spot. After finding a good spot, setting Ezra's doggy bag down on a small table and getting the very excited Ezra to calmed down. Kanan soon pulled out his blaster and handed it to Ezra. As they got ready for the target practices, Kanan was reminded of the day they first met. He could clearly see a very scared young boy, at that tower. He remembered how Ezra was too scared and injured to even come near him, later on, Ezra allowed Kanan to fire at one of his busted Stormtroopers helmets. He notice the difference between then and now, as he watched Ezra take aim with Kanan's blaster right at the target. Kanan notice how Ezra had the gun in the right position that Kanan had taught him to do. As Kanan watched Ezra took careful aim at the target, just how Kanan had showed him. He notices that Ezra was holding the blaster a little to high and when he fired off the blaster. The blast went above the target and hit the wall behind it.

Kanan stood behind Ezra he was pleased with the first attempted, leaning he gently said, "Hey kiddo, you're raising the blaster up a little bit too high," he then leaned forward and helped Ezra readjust the blaster, "You have to aim your arm in a way that you want the blaster shot to go." Kanan told Ezra.

Ezra blinked and looked up at Kanan, "I thought I was holding my blaster in the right way?" Ezra ask, a bit confused.

"You are but…" began Kanan, standing behind the young boy and kneeling down to his level and started to straighten out Ezra's arm, showing him what he needed to do. Ezra light up with joy as he began to gain and understanding of what Kanan was talking about.

"You held the blaster right, but your arm was in such a way that when you fired the blaster. It just hit the wall behind it and not the intend target that you wanted." Kanan told Ezra, as he position Ezra's arm in the way that it needed to be, "There, now fire off the blaster again, but make sure you keep your arm locked." Kanan added, as he took a few steps back, allowing Ezra to have room to fire. Ezra nodded and once again took aim. But this time, with his arm lock and in the position that Kanan had helped him with. He fire off the blaster. His eyes went wide with excitement as the shot did indeed hit the target. Kanan smiled and looked on noting that the shot missed the dead center of the target, 'That is for later.' He thought as he watched a very excited Ezra jumping for joy. Ezra lowered his blasted looked at the target, his excited shouts could be heard all over, "Kanan I did, I hit it!" exclaim Ezra.

"You sure did there buddy. Now..."began Kanan, holding his hand out. Ezra smiled and handed the Blaster back to him. Kanan position his arm and took aim, "Next time we come here, I want you to focus on the target." Kanan added, as he fire off his blaster and it hit dead center. Ezra eyes again were as wide as a saucer dish, he was amaze and his jaw dropped so far Kanan wondered if he was hiding a bantha in there. Kanan just smiled, "How..." began Ezra.

"Focus is the key factor in this exercise Ezra. Though there are other elements that are key as well. But for today we will work on Focusing. Without it, you're not going to be able to hit your target. That is the same when ever we do the training Ezra." Kanan replied, as he look down at Ezra.

Ezra paused for a moment thinking, looking up at Kanan he nodded, "I think I understand, but how do I focus on something, in fact on any one certain target?" ask Ezra.

Kanan sighed as he stood, "We'll talk more about that in privet. Now come on." Kanan began, as he place his blaster in his holster. "The shooting range won't stay open for to much longer." Kanan told Ezra. Kanan while they sat at breakfast had looked over the times the shooting range was opened. And since it was in the large multipurpose room, the range was only open twice a day. Once after breakfast and once after dinner, he had noted that in about two hours there would be several games going on and he was thinking of maybe coming back down here with Ezra. 'I will see what well happen later one', he thought as they headed off towards their room.

"Ok." Ezra said smiling, as he grab his doggy bag off the table and took Kanan's hand, they left the range just as it was closing and headed back to their room. Once there, Kanan began the task of helping Ezra to get a better understanding of the force without people taking any notices of him or his actions. Kanan smiled at the thought of training his own padawan, but his smile soon faded because Kanan knew that he wasn't even going to begin Ezra's training until the time was right. But that didn't stop him from helping Ezra to get a better understanding of the force. He knew as Ezra's understanding of the force grew, it would help him focus and hide better. But Kanan felt torn at what he really wanted to do, for a long time, Kanan didn't even want to think about, relay on, or even go back to the force. He didn't want anything to do with the force. To him the force had been nothing but a death trap for anyone that was force sensitive. All Kanan wanted to do was to forget about the force. But no matter what, where he was, the situation he was in, it was always with him. He felt it back on Lothal, a few time when he was with Janus, and some other time that had caused him to leave.

Kanan have been avoiding the force for four years. But now things were different for he had someone else to think of and protect and that someone is Ezra. Ezra was not only four, but he was also was a force sensitive child. And that by itself was dangerous. What made it even harder was the fact that Ezra was also going with him to Alderaan. He was coming to care for the child as if Ezra was his own, he knew if the boy is to stay with him, Kanan must teach him to stay hidden. Kanan still had his doubt about training him. There were times he had his dought, he wasn't sure on how he was going to train Ezra. At times he wasn't even sure he would, as always at times like this he heard his master's voice running through his head. He had to train Ezra no matter what. Kanan believe it will be a difficult path for the both of them, but they will get through it. He was pulled out of his thinking by Ezra's giggles as the young one ran around the room.

After entering their room, setting Ezra's doggy bag into the small frigde that they had, and making sure their wasn't any bugs in their room. He finally gotten Ezra's attention, "Alright Ezra, to have a better understanding of what I am training you, you must have a better understanding about the force." Kanan told Ezra, knowing very well what he is about to do.

"Is it boring?" ask Ezra, looking like he was in a middle of class.

Kanan just smiled, "Not unless you want it to be. It can be fun, it can be boring. But you'll see why I have to do this as we go on." Kanan told Ezra.

"Ok." Ezra said as he sat down next to Kanan for both of them had taken a seat on the floor. He listen eagerly to what Kanan had to say. He explained to Ezra on what he knows about the force. But Kanan knew for the time being the lesson would have to come to an end for they were almost to, Alderaan.

end of chapter 13

Sorry that it took me like forever to get chapter 13 up. Life just got in the way. But here it is, and I am back for good. Chapter 14 coming soon...let just hope it wont be a long wait like Chapter 13 was.


	16. Chapter 14-Alderaan

Chapter 14-Alderaan

_**Author Note: I have an announcement to make. I am planning on making a second book to this story, because I had plan for a second book. So this story is going into a series. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I hope you guys have a great day. **_

Ezra was playing with his toys, as Kanan sat there watching. He was pleased at how far they both had come since they left Lothal. He was even a bit surprised and not at all unhappy about the job he had landed. Even before he set foot on the planted Alderaan. Kanan thought over the conversation he had with Hayden as the young man explain to him, where he would be working. Hayden even went into detail as to what type of mine it was and what they were mining. Kanan nodded as he realized the value of the dursteel that was being mined. Kanan knew the dangers of mining, but the pay was huge which would give Kanan the best option to take care of Ezra. Leaning back on the couch, he remember that Hayden also told him that his assistance, Jenny Andral would be there to help out and take care of Ezra if needed, since Kanan didn't want to sent Ezra to school. Kanan smiled, at this, for he didn't want the empire to know about Ezra. Ezra picked up one of his toys and round around the room making silly noises, Kanan took a sip of his drink, as he pondered on the living arrangements. He remembered Hayden telling him that he was able to get a house for him that was outside of town, but not to far from town which was perfect. Kanan felt that the house outside of town, was the best place for him to train Ezra. He knew it would be good for both of them since they would be able to do their work without people watching or noticing.

Kanan was just glad that he was able to get anything, for free without having to go through the trouble himself. He also knew this would be the only time that he would have this type of help through. Because when he and Ezra leave this planted and he hope it wouldn't be too soon. They would have to find a place to leave and work on their own the next time it happen. But he was getting anything at all. He was also glad he was in the right place at the right time to help Hayden out when it was needed. He did however feel a bit sad, that he woudn't be able to settle in one place since the empire had taken over, Kanan knew he could not permanently settle on any world for any length of time. It bothered him a bit, because the fact that he was really a Jedi and needed to concies his idenatly and now that Ezra was involved in this. He knew that he and Ezra wouldn't be able to stay on Alderaan for long. That and the fact that Hayden wouldn't be helping them any farther, asfter they leave the planted. But what really bothered him, was for now this was not life for a child. Though he knew in his heart it was better for Ezra not only living on the street of Lothal, but also not to be found by the empire. He was glad Ezra came into his life. He felt now he had more to live for. He was pulled out of his musing by the gleeful laughter that erupted from Ezra's lips as the young boy, played with his toys. Kanan laughed and found he was truly grateful for the chance of not only saving Hayden's life, but finding out he had a friend which to him was the greatest opportunity of his life. Of course this brought him back to how he had met Hank. Kanan remember a time back on Lothal, before meeting Ezra, he met Hank right after the guy got into a brawl fight with another person. Although Hank wasn't looking for a fight. Kanan help the guy out and gotten a job with Hank, working to mine out crystals. Now here once again, Kanan couldn't believe his luck, but he also knew that he shouldn't be to over confident. That would be something to teach Ezra, once he work out a few things.

Kanan was pulled out of his thoughts and looked up for at this moment there wasn't a sound to be heard. He got up from the couch only to find that Ezra had fallen fast asleep, shaking his head. He picked the young boy up and put him to bed. He himself went to bed for tomorrow would bring a new day and new adventurer. The following morning found Kanan and Ezra with Hayden, as Ezra stood watching everyone go by, Kanan stood there talking with Hayden about a few things. Tuka, smiled down at Ezra and he was the one that handed Ezra the toys again to play with and this time, Ezra had his Loth-cat toy to play with as well. As Ezra played the men were talking about a few things before the announce came up.

They both stopped and listen, "Alderaan in sight, all passenger that is departing on Alderaan must gather their things and prepare for landing."

"Luckily we already gather our things last night." Kanan began, "We'll met you in the spaceport." Hayden nodded, "That's the plan. Once you get off the ship, find my assistant Jenny, she'll help you out." Hayden told Kanan, "That's we'll do." Kanan told Hayden "Thanks Hayden." shaking Hayden's hand, "No problem Kanan. See you down on the planted." He said, and soon he left with Tuka. "Come Ezra, let's grab our stuff. Once this ship lands, we're getting off." Kanan told Ezra.

"Ok." Ezra said, picking up his toys, and soon followed Kanan to their room. They made it to their room just as the ship was getting ready to land. Kanan and Ezra grabbed their stuff, Kanan made sure that they had everything. Ezra waited near the door as Kanan looked around, once Kanan was happy that he didn't leave anything in the room, he headed to the door. Ezra reached up and took Kanan's hand with his left hand and holding onto his toy with his right. Kanan had both his and Ezra small little backpack with him as he already had them slung over his shoulder, they headed to the docking ramp. The ship rumble a little before landing. This was all too new for Ezra, he had never felt this type of shaking before. He became neveous as he squize Kanan's hand tight. Ezra thought that the take off was nervous racking, but the landing? Kanan squeezed Ezra's hand to reassure him that everything was ok. They waited for what seemed forever, but soon the ramp open, allowing Kanan and Ezra to leave. From what they were able to see, they were both met with how beautiful this planted is. Everywhere they look, it was just beautiful. Kanan can get over the fact at how beautiful the city was. Though there was a bit of a nip in the air. He looked down at Ezra and chuckled, Ezra was taking in everything his eyes where huge. Kanan could tell that Ezra had never seen anything like this. But unknown to them both, this planet would soon met a terrible end. As they started walking again, Kanan spotted a woman waiting for them, knowing that had to be Jenny, Hayden's assistant. They soon walked toward her as Ezra started asking all sort of question. Kinda remind him of himself when he was younger...well when Caleb was younger.

"How long do you think we are going to be living on this planted Kanan?" ask Ezra, looking up at him with excitement.

"I don't know Ezra, I just don't know." was all he could say. Jenny smiled as they walked up to her.

Kanan really didn't know what laid ahead for him and Ezra. He knew that Alderaan was a new planted with a new started. Kanan still had that nagging feeling in the back of his head when he first step off the shuttle. But whatever it was, he would ready. And soon, as they reached Jenny they started on their way.

End of Chapter 14

_**Author Note 2- Do to the fact that I have school, Work and daily life happen. I am going to be posing up one chapter a month. Just to let you guys know. I hope you enjoy this chapter and the next one will come out next month. **_


	17. Chapter 15-2 Years Later

Author note: I know it's had been a long time for this chapter to come out. I deleted the last author note because it wasn't needed and a lot of things happen which i won't bore you with. Sorry for the long wait. Hope you like this chapter. Enjoy.

chapter 15-2 Years Later

Two years had gone by and life changed over the years. Kanan had almost stop his drinking habit which he was happy about. As for Ezra, he was getting better with a blaster, and the force. Although he was doing well there were still some things that needed to be fine tuned, but for the most part everything had fallen into place. There were times Kanan, still question his ability about training Ezra to become a Jedi. He wasn't sure if he could do, wishing that he had someone to help him, or to even encourage him to keep going. But Kanan knew in his heart he couldn't stop and he wouldn't stop not now. And just perhaps this was the very thing he need, just perhaps training Ezra to use a blaster was the first step. By now Ezra knew how to control the force, his grip on the force was much more stable then when they first met. An Kanan didn't have to worry, for he knew that Ezra would be able to keep his ability in the force a secret. Especially while they are out in public.

But today, Kanan wanted to put Ezra to the test. Kanan remember, back at the temple, when the Masters would play games to help the younglings to find people they are looking for with the force. The game also helped the younglings to fine tune their ability and even detect things. This was use mostly with children that were anywhere from a year old to eight years old. Then when they turned nine, they would go into the trails to pass them from this stage to the next. Once they passed they then would go to find their masters and later become a Jedi Knight. Kanan never made it to knight hood, but using the exercise was a great way to teach Ezra to sense people or even detect them. Kanan remembered that one of the games that the Masters would put on was the game of hide and go seek.

Although the game wasn't use a whole lot, Kanan knew that is was a way to get the kids active and using the force to look for people. Kanan understand somewhat of what these games were use for, but he didn't really understand the mechanics. But they were sure fun to play, when he at that time was Caleb would watch some of the Masters joining in on some of these games. Including Master Depa Billaba. Kanan also remember one other person that would do and that was Ahsoka Tano, the padawan of Anakin Skywalker. Kanan wonder what happen to Ahsoka after order 66. He hope she made it out alright. Kanan had plan out the entire training for the next two years for Ezra. Though he was a bit amused as sometimes for it didn't always go according to plan.

Kanan pulled Ezra aside and explain to him what they were going to do today. Ezra's eyes lite up, for hide and go seek was one of his favorite games, and Kanan could see it. Ezra especially love it when he had to seek Kanan out since this was a test just for Ezra. As Ezra started to count, Kanan headed off to hide. He needed to find an area that he hadn't den in before. Making it a little bit difficult for Ezra since he was getting good at finding him through the force. Ezra is getting to the age that games like this wouldn't be part of his training any more. But Kanan got about three years a head of him so it wouldn't matter at this moment. Ezra just finish his counting when he turn to see that Kanan wasn't behind him any more. Ezra smiled, he knew at this moment, he should look for Kanan through the force, and be able to find him.

Ezra let out a small snicker as he rounded the corner of the hallway in the home that both he and Kanan live in. The hallway was long and empty, in a way, there is enough light that beams in through the window to cast out the shadows. As he moved through the hallway, he's able to still hear the songs of the early birds of the wild. Ezra looked intently down the hallway as he leaned a bit against the wall. He then looked towards the doors that are on the left side of the hallway opposite of the windows. There was four doors, Ezra knew he had to chose one of them to find out which one where Kanan is hiding. Ezra smiled as he sneaked down the hallway, looking through the force for the door that Kanan had enter. Ezra remember what Kanan had told him about how to use the force and he began to put that to use. He let his mind go, letting it focus, seeing through the force to see where Kanan was. Ezra's skills were not up to the level of a Jedi padawan yet, but he knew enough of the force to help him find Kanan. His eyes were closed as he titled his head, almost like he was listening. He opened his eyes and looked down the hallway to the third door on the right. He felt so sure that the force was leading him there, with a very sneaking smile as he slowly approached the door.

Ezra was thoughtful for a moment, "Mmm, I wonder where Kanan is?" ask Ezra, as he walk toward the door. His eyes filled with glee as he reached up and pressed the button to open the door.

Ezra quickly steps to the side, while pushing the button, he waits for the few seconds listening for the slit hiss telling the person who is coming through the door it is working. He gets into position and as the door slide open, he leaped out in front of the open door smiling. Blinking his eyes to adjust to the slightly dark room he looked around, hoping to see Kanan. To his disappointment, Kanan was no where to be seen. His eyes finally adjusted all that Ezra found was just his bed and few of his toys laying on the floor. Ezra stood in the doorway looking around in a confusion. Though his eyes were well adjusted to the poorly light room, he couldn't see Kanan. He knew the force was telling him that he was in here, and he seemed to be close by. With the sneaky smile still on his face, Ezra entered the room and began to look around.

Ezra stood in the room, "Mmmm, I wonder where Kanan could have gone?" He announced, looking around the room that he was in. He began to look everywhere he possibly thought Kanan would be hiding in. Through the force he felt that Kanan was near by, and the fact that he was in a place that Ezra haven't search yet.

Kanan was in fact, hiding in the closet right behind Ezra. Ezra at this moment was still looking for him, in spots that Kanan could not even hide in. Through a small crack, Kanan watch as Ezra looked for him. Kanan could see that Ezra was having fun, but he could also see that he was having difficulty finding him. Kanan knew unlike the last time he was not able to give out clues, like the last two time he had done. Kanan wanted Ezra to look for himself and look through the force as well, since their bond have strengthen even more over the pass few years. Kanan could remember the time that his master have given him strange exercise that he had to do in order to figure them out. Remembering these exercises brought back some memoirs of her. He truly miss her. And he wish that on Kaller, it had turn out differently. He wish that Depa was here right now, and wasn't killed. He remembered that when he was alone and trying to hid from the Empire back on Kaller, he sometime thought that Depa had come back for him, and he wish that she did. But Kanan had to learn that she was gone, and took force teaching and the skills that his master have taught him when he was fourteen and pass it on. Kanan's trace of thought was interrupted when the closet door open, revealing a young boy with a huge smile, like as if he had won something.

"FOUND YOU!" Ezra shouted with excitement, as Kanan realized that Ezra had found him. Kanan surprise look turned to a joyful smile. As he looked down at how excited Ezra was. He nodded as he Kanan reached down and scooped Ezra up in his arms, "Your sure did Kiddo." Kanan told Ezra.

"And I am getting better at finding you." Ezra also added, with joy as he hugged Kanan.

Kanan smiled, "You sure are, but we still need to work on your focus Ezra. Having focus will allow you to find me much faster." Kanan told Ezra.

"I know I know, but when I work on my focus, I think I will be better than you." added Ezra.

"Oh is that so?"ask Kanan, not giving Ezra time to answer a mischievous smiled formed on Kanan's face as he started to tickle Ezra. Ezra erupted with hugh laughter and giggles, which in turn cause Ezra to squirm. Both of them where laughing and have a good time, but it didn't last long when a knock on the door causing them to stop, which allow Ezra to get free from Kanan grasp.

Jumping from Kanan's arms he giggled as he turned to leave, "I got it!" announce Ezra, as he ran out of the room with Kanan following close behind Ezra.

"Ezra don't open the door until I get there!" Kanan shouted to Ezra, doing everything he could to keep up.

Ezra may have been the one to reach the door first, but it was Kanan who open the door to see three Imperial trooper standing there. Ezra became scare, hiding behind Kanan who started to talk with the troopers.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" Kanan asked as Ezra peeked out form behind Kanan's legs.

"Sir, you and your son must go down to the parade." the trooper told Kanan.

Before Kanan could answer, Ezra cried out, "But it's my birthday." he told the trooper.

One of the troopers shook his head, as his comrade chimed in, "I don't care if it a rich boy birthday, you have to be a the parade. Or else." the trooper threaten.

Kanan waved a hand at Ezra who retreated behind Kanan's legs, "We'll be there." Kanan told the trooper, the troopers nodded and left as Kanan closed the door.

The front door slide close with a click, as Kanan turned to see Ezra walking away, "Ezra." began Kanan, but was interrupted.

Ezra looked back with tears in his eyes, "I don't want to go to the parade. I hate it. I want to do something for my birthday instead of the parade." Ezra told Kanan. Wiping tears from his eyes and hanging his head.

Kanan walked over to Ezra and knelt down, to be at level with Ezra. Wiping the stray tears of his face as he also brushed a few stands of hair form Ezra's eyes, "I know that Ezra, but you don't auger with the troopers. It will only cause problem." Kanan told Ezra, pulling him into a hug.

Ezra sniffled as he hugged Kanan, "But I don't want to do what they want us to do. I don't want to go to the parade." Ezra told Kanan. Kanan sighed, he know very much how much Ezra hate going to the parade. He knows that ever time they go, Ezra just feel so unhappy. Kanan had seen it before and his heart ached. He really didn't like to see his son unhappy. As he hugged Ezra he thought for a moment when an idea came to mind. Pulling back he lifted Ezra's face up so he could look into his eyes, "Ezra we will be going to the parade." Kanan began, he saw how the statement sadden Ezra. Kanan just smiled, "But," he stated, which got Ezra attention and for him causing him to look up at Kanan, "We sure can leave and go practice our shooting. What do you say?" ask Kanan.

Ezra's eyes light up with joy, "That will be great!" shouted Ezra, jumping up and down with excitement.

Kanan laughed and smiled, happy to see that Ezra was now happy, "Good, go gather your things Ezra, we're leaving." Kanan told Ezra as he stood up, to watch Ezra rush to his room to get his gear.

About an hour later, found Kanan and Ezra at the parade ground,. Neither of them were shocked at how many people were there, nor seeing how unhappy they were for being here. The troopers that were around gave off a threatening presence, which was forcing people to enjoy the parade. As Kanan looked around he saw some people that were happy to be here at the parade ground. But they were so few.

Kanan felt a tug on his sleeve, he looked down at Ezra, "Can we go now?" ask Ezra.

"Mmm, oh um. Let's wait for a minute. And when the right time come. We'll go. Okay."Kanan told Ezra.

Ezra didn't say a word, but he shook his head. Reaching up he grabbed Kanan's hand, and they stood watching and waited. When the show was about to begin and the troopers were forcing the crowd to cheer, both Kanan and Ezra took the moment to sneak away just as the walkers started to come out. Kanan and Ezra then headed back towards their home and into the woods, where Kanan had built a shooting area. That he use to help Ezra with his target practice. Although Ezra have been getting better, Kanan still kinda doubt his teaching. There have been some moment where Kanan wanted to stop, but something deep within kept him going. There were times he just wish he had someone to really cheer him up that the force couldn't do. Kanan didn't want to buy Ezra a blaster yet, so they have been using his energy sling shot or Kanan's blaster. Today Kanan decided that Ezra should use his energy sling shot. Kanan could not shake a sinking feeling, he was not sure, but there was some bad in the wind. Wicked feeling almost, he stood vigilante as he watch Ezra get ready.

"Alright Ezra, like what we were doing about ten minute ago, I want you to apply this to this. But instead of looking, focus on the target." Kanan told Ezra.

Ezra had been following Kanan's instructions, when he stopped and looked up, "I have a question Kanan?" ask Ezra.

Kanan smiled, keeping back the feeling and looked at Ezra, "What is it?" ask Kanan.

He blinked for a bit and pondered how to say it, "Um...when my parent told me about the Jedi, they also told me that they had a weapon called a lightsaber. When will I get one?" ask Ezra, as he ready his slingshot.

Kanan smiled faded, "Having a lightsaber doesn't automaticly make you a Jedi. You have to learn about the force before getting a lightsaber." Kanan told Ezra.

Ezra nodded as he let the little bit of info sink in. Blinking he looked back at Kanan, "Well do you have a lightsaber?" ask Ezra.

Kanan looked at Ezra a bit surprise, but not that all surprise. Kanan had expected this question to come from Ezra one of these days. Kanan haven't really showed Ezra his lightsaber, he knew Ezra had seen his holocron, but Kanan didn't really need to show his lightsaber. What was the point, Kanan wasn't going to be using it anyway, at this time he didn't feel the need for it. Kanan at this moment was not only trying to keep them both safe, but was really trying to teach Ezra to just to stay hidden in the force. Kanan wasn't even sure if Ezra should be train as a Jedi. Kanan was still questioning that. But he had made a promise to Ezra about two years ago. But still...

He shook of the thoughts at he looked down at Ezra,"Let's not talk about that at the moment and focus on your training." Kanan told Ezra.

Ezra nodded and sighed turning back at the target and armed his sling shot. Ezra really didn't understand much of what Kanan is teaching him. But he found it fun, it distracted him from the fear that he felt at times and the lose in his life. Though what Ezra had lost he gained so much more with Kanan. Ezra knew that Kanan like keeping a lot of his pass a secret, he may be only six years old. But he knew pain in someones eyes. Though there was much about Kanan that he didn't know. Nor doesn't really understand, but he followed Kanan teaching, his advice and wisdom. Even though he at times didn't seem understand it. Kanan had told him that one of these days. he will understand what he hadn't before. He knew he was safe and loved and for now, Ezra focus on the target ahead of him. Kanan watch as Ezra fire, he hit a couple time, and he was getting a lot better. But he still need to work on his focus. He nodded his head in approval and again, he still could not shake the feeling that there was something that not right. Kanan looked around, feeling a bit threaten he head slowly reaching for his blaster. The feeling that kept up on him was like a darkness that was coming back. As he looked he stopped when he found that someone was watching them. He titled his head, regarding the person in the distance. As he tried to see, he realized that he couldn't see who this person was.

"I got it Kanan. The target is down!" shouted Ezra, which snap Kanan back as he turn back toward Ezra. He indeed shot down the target that Kanan put up. Kanan smiled, "That good Ezra." Kanan said.

Ezra smiled back, then he turn back and continue to fire. Kanan look back to where he saw the person, but when he did. The person was gone. The darkness that he was feeling was gone. But he couldn't stop the feeling. Kanan sighed and turn back toward Ezra. Whatever it was, Kanan would have to keep an eye out, but it felt so familiar. Like he knew that person...

End of Chapter 15- Hope you like this chapter, really really sorry for the long wait. Hope you like. Chapter 16 coming...whenever.


	18. Chapter 16-Old Enemy Comes Around

Chapter 16- Old Enemy Comes Around

Kanan was awaken from a deep sleep, the force was shifting as he knew who was already up. Kanan was just to tried to even wonder why Ezra was up so early. He's usually the one sleeping in until Kanan could make breakfast. Kanan kicked the cover off as he sat up. His long hair rested on his shoulder as he force himself to say awake. Staying up last night until 1O"clock was a bad idea. Since filling out papers for Jack, wasn't his favorite thing to do. He rather mine for the stupid carbon stone than filling out papers. Kanan got up from bed finally and place his hair in a pony tail. That was when he heard the crash coming from the kitchen.

"What the kid do now?" growled Kanan, as he grabbed his blaster and ran out of his room, it was still a habit for Kanan to grabbed his blaster, even if there was nothing wrong. He was still in his pajamas as he rush toward the kitchen. There he found Ezra standing there looking a bit sheepish, Kanan noted that there a broken plate a few feet away from him. Ezra look up at him, and gave him this sorry smiled. Trying to play innocent.

"Sorry." said Ezra.

"What were you trying to do, And don't move, I don't want you stepping on any of the broken glass." Kanan added, as he place his blaster on the table and got to his knees and started picking up the broken pieces with his hands. He could use the force, but he had been so use to not using the force. He didn't. And beside, he was train to use the force for only if he need to. That doesn't mean he could use it for pranks if he wanted to.

"Well. I wanted to make you breakfast before you got up and..." began Ezra, but was interrupted by Kanan, "What that smell?" ask Kanan. Looking up from what he was doing, when he started to smell something burning.

It took a moment before Ezra could reply, taking a deep breath he replied, "That's the breakfast I was making up. I put in the oven!" panic Ezra. Thankfully they were close to the oven, Kanan had grabbed the handle to open the oven to see that whatever Ezra was making is now burned. He grabbed oven mitt to grab the pans out. Even with the mitt's, he could still feel the heat. He quickly but carefully got the pan to the sink and let the water run on both the pan and the burnt food. He open the window above the sink to let the smoke out. After what seem like a house full of smoke and a few coughing later. Kanan had shut off the water to let the pan and now water and sagging food drip. He turn back toward Ezra, and Ezra could tell. Kanan wasn't happy.

"Ezra!" growled Kanan, as he saw Ezra looked down at the floor, with a sad look upon his face, "Sorry." Ezra told Kanan.

"That isn't the point Ezra." began Kanan, had finally had gotten up and was starting to walked toward Ezra so that he could finish picking up the glass, but he didn't see one in time and stepped on it. A small but painful yelped came from Kanan as he almost tumble over his our feet. Ezra looked up at Kanan with concern on his face, he saw Kanan looked down at his foot and pulled out a piece of glass that was sticking in his foot. Blood imminently pooling out, after the glass was remove. But it was small and it wasn't that bad, but seeing the blood fall form Kanan's foot instantly reminded Ezra of his horror dream.

Ezra blinked swallowing his fear back, "Do you want me to help?" he ask Kanan, not wanting to show his fear.

"NO! I need you to stand there Ezra, I don't..." began Kanan looking up at Ezra, he could see something was bothering Ezra, "I don't want you getting hurt like I did." He added, then he found a bandage and place it on his foot. Then he place his foot back on the ground and started picking up the broken pieces off the floor so that Ezra could walk around.

"Are you mad at me?" ask Ezra, he sounded like he was going to cry.

"Mad? I'm not mad Ezra. I was more, well not pleased that you didn't come to me to ask for help making breakfast." Kanan told Ezra.

"Well I wanted it to be a surprise. Since you had to stay up all night filling out those paper for Jack last night." Ezra told Kanan.

Kanan threw away the broken piece of the once was plate and turn toward Ezra, "I have a feeling that wasn't the main reason Ezra." stated Kanan.

It took Ezra a moment before he stated his peace, "Well ever since Hayden gotten that job for you. You barley are training me on this Jedi thing. And we barley have the time to hang out. It's always work so I thought that if I made breakfast for ya. Maybe then we could at least hang out." he told Kanan.

Kanan nodded, he had a feeling that wasn't everything. He knew it was that nightmare that Ezra had two years ago, and when he tried to bring it up. Ezra didn't want to talk about it. Kanan could not shake the feeling that Ezra was becoming a bit more like him. Kanan didn't want to push the matter any farther. Kanan gave Ezra a small smile as he knelt down to Ezra level and place a hand on his shoulder.

"I know how you feel Ezra, having a job full time can take up a lot of time. And that it takes away form the time we need to train or just hang out together," He looked into Ezra's eyes, "But that doesn't mean I would ever forget you. Tell you what, I'll try to work out my schedule while you help me make some breakfast." he told Ezra, which caused him perk up, "Ok!" he shouted with joy, as he rush over to where they have kept their plates and other supplies. Kanan got to his feet and started helping Ezra. After they were finish making breakfast, and no sooner did they sit down to enjoy breakfast, the holo communicator rang.

"You have got to be kidding me Jack!" growled Kanan, as he got up from his chair and walked over toward the holo communicator was sitting and activated it, "Hello." he began the call. Ezra waited for Kanan to return. Then he heard Kanan curse as he walk out of the room after talking with Jack.

"What's the matter?" ask Ezra, hanging his head.

Kanan sighed, relaxing himself before he answer Ezra's question, "Jack calling me in so freaking early." he replied.

"Again!?" yelped Ezra, this was the fifth time in the rough.

Kanan was getting sick and tired of this. He didn't mind getting over time and extra pay, but what really bother Kanan is that Jack had to call him in at the time when he's about to eat breakfast, or is about to do something with Ezra. Kanan really need to talk with Hayden when he get a chance. But as for right now, he and Ezra have to get ready so that he could drop Ezra off at Jenny office. He told Ezra to eat what he could and get his stuff ready. Kanan did the same. He had gotten dress in his outfit and grabbed his jacket as Ezra just grabbed his bag after he place his jacket on as well. Kanan walk back toward the kitchen to grab his blaster. He been keeping it close to him ever since he saw that person. He didn't feel conformable when he saw him. Kanan could have told Ezra about who he saw, but he didn't want Ezra freaking out. Kanan had thought about leaving again to go to the next planted, but he had been living here for two years. Perhaps it was time. But that thought would have to come back for another time. Kanan turn and walk out of the kitchen. He joining Ezra who was waiting for him next to the door. Kanan went to press the button, but a feeling came to him.

"What is it Kanan?" ask Ezra.

Kanan look back at Ezra and saw the concern and fear. "Nothing Ezra, I thought I had forgotten something. Let's get going." He told Ezra, which was a lie. He open the door to allow the both of them to exit the house. Ezra was the first to leave and Kanan was right behind him, but not before glancing back toward his room where he knew his lightsaber and his holocron were. He thought about bringing it with him, but he decided against it. He press the button to close the door and lock it. Ezra was already at the speeder waiting for him. The reason for Kanan to stop was to feel around the area. He always done it before leaving the house. He just had a bad feeling ever since he saw that man two nights ago. Ever since then, Kanan never let his guard down and he was always the first one out, he didn't like it that Ezra just ran out of the house like that. But Kanan saw Ezra waiting for him in the speeder.

"Can I drive this time Kanan?" ask Ezra, looking up at him with a smiled.

Kanan just chuckled, "You can drive when your old enough." He told Ezra.

"How old do I have to be?" ask Ezra, as he saw Kanan place his bag in the back and hop into the driver seat. Kanan turn the speeder on and backed it out of their garage, "I don't know, maybe when your fourteen." Kanan replied.

Ezra sighed in disgust as he realize he had to wait that long. Kanan drove off in their x-34 speeder. They finally arrive at an apartment building. Kanan shut off his speeder and both he and Ezra both walk toward the building. Kanan kept his guard up, even as he and Ezra enter the building. Kanan had a bad feeling about something and it wasn't going away. After talking with the employee that was at the front desk. Kanan and Ezra headed to the room where Jenny, Hayden's sectary, lived. It was her day off so Kanan was grateful for that. Kanan wanted a close place to get to Ezra in cause something bad happen. And ever since he saw that man. Kanan have been very picky on where Ezra should be. They reach Jenny room and the door open to allow the both of them to come it. Jenny was a haft human half zabrak with brown short hair and horns on her head. She greeted them both as they both enter.

"Sorry I can't stay for long Jen, Jack called me in again." Kanan announce, he could see that she wasn't happy, "He's been calling you in so many time. You should really talk with Hayden about that." she added.

"I know, but I ain't got the time." Kanan told her. Then he realize something, "Speaking of which, I have to go." Kanan told her, "Before you go, I have to go to the Senate tower. I have a meeting with Senator Orgona." she added.

"Yeah, I can play with Leia!" shouted Ezra, with excitement.

"But I..." Kanan began, "Kanan it'll be fine. I know you want Ezra close but it won't hopefully take me that long. And beside, he got someone to play with." she added.

Kanan sighed, he agreed and said his goodbye to Ezra and also told him that he will see him after work. Ezra said his goodbye as he watch Kanan leave, but as he do so. It brought some flashback to his nightmare. Seeing Kanan leave, reminded him of what he saw in his nightmare. He looked away before Jenny notice. Kanan walked back to his speeder when he felt a disturbance in the force. He look up, his hand rested on his blaster as he look around. He only saw people walking, a couple of stormtroopers, smugglers and what not. But that feeling was still there.

"Is everything ok sir?" came a voice.

Kanan kinda jump, still having his hand on his blaster, he turn to see a female Tortuga, with a cloak that cover her face and body. The only way Kanan was able to know that it was not only a woman under that cloak, but a Tortuga because he saw the matorls, and this person had talk like a woman. But he felt a familiarity to her, he didn't know what.

"Yeah, things are fine. I...just was heading to work."

"Ok, I was just wondering if everything was okay." she added.

Still Kanan had felt like he had known this person, but he had never met this Tortuga before. "I'm sorry but...have we met before?" ask Kanan.

"I don't believe we have." she stated.

Then Kanan heard a commotion over to his left and as he look, he saw two people get thrown out of a cantina, "Well I thought..." he began, as he turn to face his mysterious friend when he notice that she was gone. Kanan looked around for a moment and thought to himself that what he had saw was nothing more than his imagination. He then got into his speeder and drove off, little did he know he would meet that Tortuga lady again, in the future. Kanan had just arrive to work as he parked his speeder. After shutting it off, he exit it and headed to punch himself in. He could handle Jack yelling at him for being late, like always, and Kanan could handle minding the stupid carbon stones. But what was on Kanan's mind at the moment, was Ezra. He could feel Ezra through the force as he could feel his happiness and his joy. But also Kanan could feel his fears and angry. He had to talk to Ezra about that. It has been two years since Kanan had found him and still Ezra hadn't told him about his nightmare.

"KANAN!" Came a shout that was even heard by the other.

Kanan just rolled his eyes, just another day at the job. 'Wonder why I pick the job with the grumpiest boss ever. Just another day in the Galactic Empire.' Kanan thought, as he headed toward Jack office. Once he got their however, he notice something different. When he arrive at the office, he found his boss Jack, and a woman, who was human like him standing next to him. Kanan was a bit confuse, but he was also cautious, Kanan just smiled at the young lady, trying to play it cool. "Well hello there beautiful. Did you come here all the way here to Aldreean to see the beautiful sight? Just like you." Kanan flirted with the young lady. Kanan could tell that she wasn't buying any of it, but that doesn't stop Kanan from trying. Though the look on her face almost gave him the scene that he shouldn't have. Something about her meant bad news.

"That isn't why I'm here Mr, Jarrus." she stated, something about her voice send a shock through the force.

"Just call me Kanan." Kanan kinda growled, he was now more on guard. Something about her bugged him now. And Kanan was now keeping a sharp on on her, even when Jack was talking. Jack, was one of those four arm Basalisks creature that he work for. He had a very bad temper, worse than Hank, and Kanan didn't mind him.

"Kanan, Mrs, Jarica wanted to ask you a few question from the..." began Jack, as he was talking, Kanan could have swore he had heard that last name somewhere.

"And I want you to be a good ambassador for our company because I want to have a best name for the Empire. Now will you excuse me, I have to go fix one of our drillers. Kanan I want you to come and help me with that once you are done with Mrs, Jarica." Jack told Kanan.

Kanan watch as Jack left the room to deal with other matter. That was when Kanan felt in the force to turn around. He could hear the sound of a blaster being aimed at him. He turn and saw that Mrs, Jarica had pointed a blaster right at him.

"So, you have been hiding out of this planted for two years. Please Kanan." she said.

Kanan knew his feeling was right about her. That was when he notice the red skull on her blaster. She was working for the gang known as the Red Skull's, which mean…

"He's been looking for you. and that Kid of yours." she added.

He knew who she was talking about. Kanan had two option, one, he could take the gun out of her hand, but he knew very well that the Red Skull are very skilled with their blaster. She could fire a single shot at him. The second, was to use the force on her. Which mean he would have to relive his true identity which Kanan didn't want to. But.…

"Now you will do exactly as I tell you. The boss wants to see you." she added.

"Which one, you got Jack, who is the head manager of this place. Then you got Hayden who own this place like his father. Or the Empire, pick your choice." Kanan announce.

"Shut up. Now move!" she growled, as she pointed the gun a little bit to close to his chest. Kanan had no choice but to follow what she is telling him. They left the office, but nobody even notice what was going on because Mrs Jarica was hiding the blaster under his coat, making it unnoticeable for other people to see. They were stop by Jack, his boss.

"Where are you two going. I thought you wanted to speak with him?" question Jack.

Kanan kept it quiet, he wanted to see where this was going She was able to convince Jack that she needed to speak with him back at her office at Imperial intelligence and Kanan would return afterward. Jack shrug his shoulder gradually and walked away. Kanan didn't want his help anyway. He rather would do it on his own. They left the building and was heading for a speeder.

"Now, once we get into that speeder, we are going to drive where you have the kid and then we'll make a trip to an old friend of yours." she stated.

"Sorry but the meeting would have to wait." he told her.

She was a bite confuse about that, "Sorry, but your meeting will come earlier than later Kanan." she stated, but as she talked, Kanan saw an opportunity to cause a distraction. She wasn't paying attention as Kanan use the force to knock a crate down. The crate crash to the ground, causing people to get startle at the sound. And it also cause his captor to let go of him and aim her weapon at where the noise came from. Giving Kanan enough time to get the weapon out of her hand and knock her to the ground. Normally he wouldn't do that to a lady, but being a gentlemen wasn't an option. This gave Kanan enough time to run off. She notice that her target was getting away. She quickly grab her blaster and started firing at Kanan. Kanan was about to avoid them all as he turn the corner, around a building just to get away from her.

She was on her feet and was chasing after him when she saw that she had lost him. She looked around, hoping to find her target. But she couldn't find him. She signed in disgust and turn to walk away. Meanwhile, above from where she was standing, stood Kanan Jarrus as he watch his enemy walk away. Now the only thing that was on his mind was to get to Ezra, and then get off the planet. Kanan turn and jumped down. He was going to take the back way out just to get to Ezra. It took a while for him to get to the Seneta tower after leaving the apartment. After getting by the guards, Kanan looked for the room where Jen and Ezra are. He was having trouble at the moment, so he was going to use the force to help him find Ezra.

"You lose or something?" came a voice.

Kanan turn to see an older man, with a beard and he was wearing senator outfit, which meant he was a senator, Kanan knew who this man was, but he had to play it dumb. He didn't want to give out his identity, fearing that he would turn him in.

"Yes, I'm looking for Jen." replied Kanan.

The man smiled, " Of course, if you keep going straight. Then if you take a right, you'll find a room that will say meeting room. That is where you'll find her." replied the senator.

"Thank you." Kanan replied, as he turn to leave.

"Not a problem young man." Kanan heard the senator say, but Kanan had walked away so that Bail Orgona didn't recognize him.

Kanan had reach the room where Jenny and Ezra are. He could hear Ezra playing with Leia, Bail Orgona's daughter. Kanan open the door to see Jenny, Ezra and Leia together in the room. Jenny looked up to see Kanan standing at the door.

"Kanan, what are you doing here?" ask Jen, who was surprise to see Kanan here so early.

"Um, something has came up. Ezra we have to go." Kanan told him.

"But, Kanan, I want to play with Leia." Ezra told Kanan, who had this puppy eyes look on his face Leia join in.

As much as Kanan wanted to let Ezra stay and play, he couldn't. Kanan didn't want to stay on this planet any longer and he knew Jenny was giving him a look. But Kanan learn to ignore it, "Sorry kiddo, we really have to go." he told Ezra.

He could hear the sigh of defeat from both the kids as they got up and Ezra walked toward Kanan.

"Does he really have to go?" Leia ask.

"I'm afraid so." Kanan replied.

"Maybe Ezra can play tomorrow." Jen told Leia.

"Sorry but Ezra won't be able to come over to play tomorrow." Kanan told them both, " And I can't stay any longer. You two have a good day. Come on Ezra." he told Ezra, as Ezra grabbed Kanan's hand and was lead out of the room, but not before saying goodbye to Leia, because Ezra knew he wouldn't be seeing her again.

Kanan wanted to leave before Jen started asking question. He could sense that Ezra was a bit concerned, but Kanan would tell him everything, once they get back home. Well, no longer their home.

"Kanan why are we leaving?" ask Ezra.

"I promise I'll tell you everything once we get back home Ezra. Right now it's isn't the best time to talk." he told Ezra, and after that, Ezra reminded quite, for the rest of the way home.

end of chapter 16

Author Note: I hope you like this chapter. Ch 17 is going to take a while but it will arrive.


End file.
